Un mot, Une histoire
by Emerys08
Summary: vous connaissez le principe. on extrapole une histoire à partir d'un mot.
1. Bain

Salut tout le monde

Certain on déjà pris le principe, alors pourquoi pas moi.

J'extrapole une histoire à partir d'un mot, si certain ou certaine ont un mot (avec ou sans précision) pour une histoire il peut me le donner et j'essayerai de faire une bonne histoire.

Je précise qu'il y aura impérativement Nikola dans chaque histoire (on est fan ou on l'est pas ^^ )

Les personnages de Sanctuary ne m'appartiennent pas ( je crois que je vais faire une déprime, vous croyez que le médecin me prescrira une cure de Nikola Tesla ? )

Merci à **Phenix 260** qui a corrigé cette histoire.

Bain

x

x

x

x

x

Nikola poussa un soupir de bien être, appréciant la chaleur qui se dégageait du bain. Habituellement, il se contentait d'une douche, qui était plus rapide, mais aujourd'hui, il avait tout son temps. Helen et lui venaient de rentrer d'une mission de sauvetage dans les égouts, un Phénomène blessé y avait trouvé refuge et avait, on ne sait comment fini coincé dans un tuyau trop étroit pour lui.

Nikola eut un ricanement amusé en se souvenant du moment où Helen avait glissé en voulant aider le Phénomène. Si lui était surtout sale au niveau des bas de pantalon, Helen elle était recouverte des pieds à la tête d'une eau saumâtre et puante…

_Elle doit, elle aussi être dans un bon bain_, songea alors le vampire avec un sourire.

Nikola ferma les yeux et bascula sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire, se laissant lentement mais sûrement à somnoler. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, ni n'entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la salle d'eau. Par contre, il sentit très bien la main se poser sur son bras.

Surpris, Nikola ouvrit les yeux en saisissant le poignet intrus et son regard se posa alors Helen Magnus, dont le corps, clairement nu, n'était caché que par un fin peignoir de satin. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, Nikola referma les yeux, par pudeur pour son amie.

- Que fais-tu ici, Helen ? demanda-t-il en détournant la tête tout en lui lâchant le poignet.

- Je suis ici parce que Monsieur Tesla a utilisé toute l'eau chaude, répliqua Helen, agacée, en posant ses mains sur ses fines hanches.

- Veux-tu que je te laisse ma place ou peut-être que tu voudrais me rejoindre ? demanda, joueur, le vampire. Il y a de la place pour deux… Et si j'en crois l'odeur qui me chatouille les narines…

Helen était fatiguée, la journée avait été longue et pour elle, elle n'était pas encore finie. Aussi décida-t-elle de ne pas se battre avec Nikola ce soir et elle dénoua son peignoir qui tomba aussi sol dans un chuintement délicat.

Le vampire eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il sentit Helen se glisser dans le bain. La baignoire n'était pas bien grande mais en se serrant un peu deux personnes pouvaient y rentrer et être à l'aise quand même.

- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas plus près ? proposa alors Nikola en ouvrant ses bras. Ce sera plus confortable pour moi comme pour toi…

Le vampire perçu l'hésitation d'Helen.

- Uniquement pour te détendre… crut-il bon d'ajouter.

- Très bien, mais si tu pose ta main à un endroit où elle n'a pas à être, tu le regretteras, menaça Helen. Je te préviens.

Nikola hocha la tête et malgré ses paroles, la femme vint s'installer contre lui, entre ses jambes, et le dos appuyé contre son torse nu. Les deux centenaires restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, profitant de la chaleur de l'eau et de la proximité de l'autre.

Il y avait bien longtemps que personne n'avait tenu Helen ainsi et la femme apprécia de sentir un torse masculin dans son dos. Nikola, lui, rêvait depuis tellement longtemps de pouvoir prendre Helen dans ses bras…

Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'y tint plus. Il posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules d'Helen et aussitôt cette dernière se tendit, incertaine, mais le vampire se contenta de la repousser légèrement, avant de prendre le savon et de commencer à lui laver le dos avec douceur.

Helen, troublée par aux gestes de Nikola, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir le vampire. Elle le découvrit les yeux toujours clos, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, occupé à passer et repasser ses mains savonneuses sur ses épaules, sa nuque et son dos. Helen décida de le laisser faire, appréciant les caresses. Elle ferma alors les yeux à son tour, tandis que les mains de Nikola s'attaquaient lentement à son cou sans jamais descendre plus bas que ses omoplates ni franchir la ligne verticale de son flanc.

Le vampire, en commençant à laver Helen, pensait qu'elle l'arrêterait immédiatement, mais au contraire, elle semblait détendue et elle se laissait faire. Le vampire décida alors de tenter d'aller plus loin et il glissa lentement ses mains de part et d'autre de la centenaire, commençant à savonner doucement son ventre plat avec des gestes doux.

S'attendant à recevoir un coup, il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit Helen s'appuyer contre lui de nouveau et se détendre un peu plus. Avec prudence, le vampire remonta légèrement l'une de ses mains et la passa sur un sein à la rondeur délicate, le débarrassant de toute saleté.

Alors que l'une de ses mains était en train de malaxer doucement un sein, le vampire tenta une audace et descendit lentement son autre main sur le ventre, les hanches, avant d'être arrêté net par une poigne ferme. Nikola déposa alors un baiser sur l 'épaule dénudée d'Helen pour s'excuser et reposa sa main sur le ventre musclé. Si Helen ne voulait pas, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait la forcer au contraire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Nikola demanda à Helen de se réinstallé de l'autre côté de la baignoire, face à lui, afin de pouvoir lui laver ses longues jambes.

Une fois le corps de la centenaire débarrassé de toute trace de saleté, Nikola sorti de l'eau et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Lorsqu'il fit de nouveau face à Helen, ce fut pour la découvrir les yeux clos, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

Amusé par ce constat, le vampire s'approcha de son amie, se baissa derrière la baignoire et lui lava consciencieusement les cheveux. Une fois qu'ils furent propres et soigneusement rincés, le vampire lui ouvrit une grande serviette et Helen s'y réfugia. Nikola l'enroula dedans et profita de l'instant pour la serrer contre lui en lui frottant le dos, avec l'excuse de la réchauffer. Ils sortirent ensuite de la salle de bains, silencieux, passèrent un peignoir, et allèrent s'installer dans le canapé devant la cheminée de la chambre de Tesla. Aucun n'avait prononcé un mot depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Pourquoi ? demanda soudain Helen, brisant le silence.

- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda à son tour Nikola.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Nikola, répondit la femme avec un soupir exaspéré.

- Tu en avais besoin, répondit simplement Nikola. As-tu contemplé ton reflet dans un miroir récemment ? demanda-t-il ensuite. Tu es épuisée et ne dit pas l'inverse. Si tu avais été en pleine forme tu ne m'aurais jamais rejoint dans mon bain ce soir, tu aurais préféré prendre une douche froide.

Helen ne répondit rien, elle savait que Nikola avait raison. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre des vacances, pas avec les Phénomènes qui vivaient au manoir et qui avaient un besoin constant d'attention. Cependant, un peu plus tôt, lorsque la main de Nikola s'était aventurée un peu trop bas, elle avait hésité à attraper l'empêcher de continuer. Il aurait été si simple de se laisser aller aux douces caresses du vampire… Elle n'avait jamais été touchée avec une telle douceur, mais son éducation victorienne avait reprit le dessus juste à temps et elle l'avait arrêté.

Helen sortit de ses réflexions en sentant une main remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Nikola. Il l'aimait, c'était une certitude elle voyait le regard amoureux qu'il posait sur elle en tout temps tout instant, mais elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer en retour avec autant de force, et elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, pas lui, alors qu'il ne lui restait que lui…

Helen étouffa difficilement un bâillement et, amusé Nikola se leva du canapé et la souleva dans ses bras avant de l'emporter jusqu'à son lit, où il la déposa doucement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Nikola ? demanda Helen, surprise.

- Je m'assure juste que tu te reposes, répondit le vampire avec un sourire taquin.

Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, Helen voulut quitter lit mais le vampire ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il la poussa sous les couvertures et s'y glissa ensuite en l'emprisonnant entre ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de se lever et la bloquant doucement contre son torse. Helen comprit alors que le vampire ne la laissera pas repartir et elle poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération en se promettant de vider son chargeur sur son ami dès le lendemain.

Alors que les minutes s'écoulaient, Helen ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Elle réfléchissait aux conséquences de cette nuit. Ils étaient tous les deux nus, à présent, s'étant débarrassés des peignoirs peu après s'être glissé sous les couvertures et, bien que Nikola ne bougeait pas, allongé dans son dos, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir contre ses reins le résultat de leur proximité. Soudain, elle sentit la main de Nikola glisser doucement sur son ventre. Un frisson lui secoua la peau des pieds à la tête et, voyant qu'elle n'était pas contre, le vampire fit descendre sa main sur la cuisse puis plus bas. Helen se crispa légèrement mais son ami ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de la brusquer. Il attendit sagement et Helen sentit son sourire dans son dos quand il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

- Nikola… souffla-t-elle en se tournant sur le dos.

- Je sais, répondit le vampire avec tristesse. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, Helen, je te demande juste de me laisser t'aimer, juste une fois…

Helen ferma les yeux, indécise. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Nikola, mais il y avait tellement longtemps que personne ne s'était montré aussi doux avec elle… John l'avait aimée pendant de nombreuses années et l'aimait probablement encore, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi tendre que Nikola. Il avait sa façon à lui de montrer son amour à sa jeune fiancée.

Helen pris soudain une décision et, alors que Nikola retirait sa main, croyant qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin, Helen ramena la main du vampire sur son ventre et la glissa doucement entre ses cuisses douces comme de la soie.

Nikola eut un sourire amusé et tendre en constatant qu'Helen rougissait suite à son propre geste. Ses caresses de Nikola se firent ensuite douces, il voulait lui montrer qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

Nikola embrassa l'épaule d'Helen, humant l'odeur du savon, puis en bon vampire qui ce respecte, il lui mordilla tendrement la peau du cou. Helen gémit soudain. Sa peau se réchauffa, son souffle raccourci, son cœur accéléra de plus en plus à mesure que Nikola glissait deux de ses doigts en elle et frôlait de son pouce la zone la plus sensible de son être.

Helen laissa échapper un gémissement de déception lorsqu'elle sentit que Nikola s'écartait d'elle. Le vampire mit alors Helen sur le dos et se positionna au-dessus d'elle, venant prendre possession de sa bouche et un doux baiser tout en s'appuyant sur son corps si désirable, avant de descendre lentement, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau, mordillant la poitrine de la femme alanguie sous lui.

Nikola s'attarda sur chaque sein avant de continuer sa descente vers le paradis. A genoux entre les cuisses d'Helen, le vampire posa un tendre baiser sur chaque cuisse puis se pencha vers l'intimité d'Helen pour la posséder un peu plus.

Surprise par l'audace de son ami, Helen ne put qu'agripper les cheveux courts de son vampire et gémir plus fort lorsque les doigts agiles de Nikola vinrent la caresser. Soudain, la centenaire vit des étoiles…

Reprenant lentement son souffle, Helen sentit Nikola l'entourer de ses bras et embrasser sa nuque, et elle sentit très bien le désir du vampire contre ses reins brûlants. La femme décida alors de prendre le dessus et elle s'assit à califourchon sur le vampire, juste sur son bas ventre. Et ce fut au tour de Nikola de gémir de plaisir et de frustration, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Helen venait de s'asseoir sur une partie en ce moment très sensible de son anatomie et Nikola s'abandonna à son tour sous les caresses de la femme, ses mains frôlant son torse.

Helen l'embrassa alors, se montrant soudain exigeante et dominatrice, et si Nikola combattit, au début, la langue d'Helen avec la sienne, il la laissa bien vite gagner, en particulier lorsqu'elle se mit à onduler du bassin…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Nikola décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses et il reprit le dessus de la situation. Il renversa Helen sur le matelas, sur le dos, et avec douceur il amena la main de la femme sur son érection. Helen rougit furieusement en sentant le désir de Nikola dans sa main. Il était si gros… S'interdisant de baisser les yeux, elle se fixa sur le visage du vampire et put voir le sourire amusé de son amant. Pour le faire disparaître, elle commença alors un lent mouvement de va et vient et, malgré les demandes silencieuses du vampire, elle refusa d'accélérer. Nikola émit un grognement de frustration, mais ne chercha pas à contraindre Helen ou bien à se dégager de sa main.

Son amante l'observa alors. Nikola était allongé le long de son corps, en appui sur un coude, la tête dans son cou où il lâchait de légers gémissements dès qu'Helen accentuait les caresses sur son membre. Joueur, le vampire décida soudain qu'Helen devait, elle aussi, connaître son supplice et, il glissa sa main entre les cuisses tremblantes et reprit ses caresses sur l'intimité de sa bien-aimée. Soudain, lassée de jouer, Helen se colla contre lui et passa une jambe autour de sa taille. Nikola sentit alors la main d'Helen positionner son sexe à l'entrée du sien.

Le vampire regarda Helen dans les yeux pour être sûr de ce qu'elle voulait, puis il la pénétra lentement, doucement et après s'être assuré qu'il ne la blessait pas, il commença un doux mouvement de va et vient, l'allongeant sur le dos, embrassant chaque centimètre carré de peau qui passait à porté de lèvres. Il sentait son désir monter de plus en plus, et plus il montait plus les mouvements de Nikola étaient rapides et profonds. Helen fut la première à partir, dévorée par un orgasme d'une puissance sans pareil et Nikola la suivit rapidement avant de se déverser en elle tout en la serrant farouchement entre ses bras.

Reprenant lentement son souffle, Nikola se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa belle et s'allongea au côté d'elle. Cette dernière vint alors se blottir contre le torse humide du vampire, sa main posée à l'emplacement du cœur du serbe qu'elle sentait battre à toute allure, mêlé à une respiration brève et saccadée.

- Si j'avais su que le fait de prendre un bain aurait fini comme ça, j'en aurai prit un bien avant, murmura Nikola avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, caressant doucement l'épaule de son amante.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup du plat de la main sur son torse, qui n'eut pour conséquence que d'agrandir encore le sourire amusé de Nikola, qui attrapa la main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Avec douceur, le vampire se pencha ensuite vers elle et murmura un mot à son oreille, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, de plaquer le dos d'Helen contre son torse et de se laisser sombrer dans les bras de Morphée avec satisfaction.

Helen ne trouva pas le sommeil tout de suite et, bien malgré elle, elle songea alors qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais prendre de bain sans avoir une pensée pour l'homme derrière elle et cette nuit si magique qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Elle n'avait jamais été l'attention de tant de douceur et de tendresse. Elle savait cependant qu'un moment comme celui-là ne se reproduirait pas avant longtemps, s'il se reproduisait un jour, et elle eut alors un tendre sourire avant de se laisser glisser à son tour dans un sommeil bien mérité, un petit mot résonnant encore dans ses oreilles : _Merci_.


	2. Blessure

Bonjour tout le monde

En voilà une autre, celle-ci est dédier à un anonyme, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Pour les prochains mots, j'ai trouvé pour **calendrier**, mais aucune idée pour **pomme** pour le moment (si tu as des précisions, Julie, j'aurai peut-être le déclique).

Je remercie **Phenix 260** pour la correction de cette histoire

Bonne lecture !

x

x

x

Blessure

x

x

x

x

Helen poussa un nouveau soupir d'agacement en entendant la énième plainte de son ami, Nikola Tesla. Tous les deux étaient parties en excursion dans les montagnes du Tibet, à la recherche de plantes qui pourraient les aider à mieux soigner les Phénomènes du Sanctuaire. Ils n'étaient pas partis depuis deux heures que Nikola c'était déjà plaint au moins vingt fois de la chaleur, de la difficulté de la montée ou encore du fait qu'il était fatigué. Agacée au-delà du possible, Helen fit volte-face.

- Ca suffit, Nikola ! s'exclama-t-elle. La prochaine fois, je te laisse à l'hôtel !

Le vampire, d'abord surpris puis amusé d'avoir réussit à faire sortir de ses gonds la victorienne, se contenta de lui offrir un grand sourire qui exaspéra encore plus la jeune femme. Cette dernière décida alors de prendre de l'avance sur son ami, et avec un peu de chance si elle s'éloignait assez, elle ne l'entendrait plus geindre toutes les deux minutes. Cependant, tout à son agacement, elle ne remarqua pas l'affaissement du chemin juste devant elle et son pied ripa au bord. La dernière chose donc elle se souvint fut la sensation de chute et le cri de Nikola…

La première chose qu'elle perçut lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance fut le bruit sourd d'une chute, puis la chaleur d'une main sur sa joue. Nikola venait de la rejoindre, tout en panique. Elle ouvrit alors doucement les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt sous la douleur que ce simple mouvement lui avait occasionnée.

- Ne bouge pas, ordonna gentiment le vampire. Tu as une sacrée bosse… et peut-être des blessures plus grave.

Helen poussa un léger gémissement en sentant les doigts du vampire effleurer quelque chose sur son front. Nikola se détourna alors d'Helen pour fouiller dans son sac à dos et en sortir la trousse de secours. Il désinfecta la blessure et la pansa doucement, inquiet à l'idée de lui faire mal un peu plus.

- Comment te sens-tu ? As-tu mal ailleurs ? demanda-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

- J'ai du me tordre la cheville en tombant, répondit Helen. La cheville droite… Ca me lance…

Avec précaution, Nikola dénoua le lacet de la chaussure d'Helen et la retira, non sans arracher à Helen une grimace de douleur. Le constat n'était pas terrible, la cheville était déjà enflée, seule bonne nouvelle, elle ne semblait pas cassée. Nikola sortit alors un bandage de la trousse de secours pour le nouer autour de la cheville et il le serra bien en essayant d'ignorer les grimaces de douleur que faisait son amie, puis il sortit une gourde d'eau qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

- On va se reposer un moment ici et après je te ramène à l'Hôtel, annonça Nikola. Ils doivent bien avoir un médecin dans le village…

- Hors de question, répondit vivement Helen. Les plantes que l'on cherche ne fleurissent qu'une fois par mois et le mois prochain la neige recouvrira tout, c'est maintenant ou jamais. On reste le temps que je n'ai plus mal et on repart. Donne-moi l'aspirine dans le sac, cela fera l'affaire.

- Helen soit raisonnable, tu peux à peine poser le pied par terre, soupira le vampire en s'exécutant néanmoins.

- Je ne quitterai pas cette montagne sans ces plantes et je te ferais remarquer que si je suis blessée c'est de ta faute, répliqua la centenaire en avalant coup sur coup deux pilules blanches qu'elle fit passer avec un peu d'eau.

- Comment ça de ma faute ? demanda le vampire, véxé. C'est toi qui a…

- Si tu ne m'avais pas mise en colère je ne serais pas tombée ! répondit la victorienne en lui coupant la parole.

Elle croisa ensuite les bras et soupira. Bien entendu, elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais elle avait mal et elle était en colère, contre elle-même principalement. Elle connaissait Nikola et malgré toutes leurs mésaventures, elle savait que le vampire ne lui ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement. Tournant la tête vers lui, elle posa son regard sur le vampire qui s'était éloigné d'elle et qui observait les parois rocheuses, sûrement pour chercher un moyen de les faire remonter. Au bout d'un moment, il sembla avoir trouvé une solution et il se tourna vers son amie.

- Tu va grimper sur mon dos, annonça-t-il en revenant vers elle.

- Je te demande pardon ? demanda, incrédule, la centenaire en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu va grimper sur mon dos et je vais nous remonter, répéta le vampire. Aller, hop !

Helen regarda Nikola, le pire c'était qu'il était sérieux ! Le vampire s'approcha alors d'Helen et se mis à genou devant elle, lui présentant son dos.

- Aller, bouge. Plus vite on sera sorti d'ici, plus vite on trouvera tes maudites plantes et plus vite tu verras un médecin.

Le ton du vampire était rude, il était en colère, c'était certain.

Helen poussa un soupir puis fini par abdiquer et passa ses bras autour du cou de Nikola. Elle se redressa et serra ses genoux sur les hanches du vampire. Quand il fut debout, Nikola saisit son sac et le passa sur son torse, bretelles sur les épaules. Il ne pourrait pas porter Helen et le sac sur son dos.

Après s'être assuré qu'Helen était bien installée, Nikola commença l'ascension de la paroi plutôt raide. Il s'aida de ses ongles de vampire et de sa force inhumaine pour trouver les prises et les hisser tous les deux jusqu'en haut et, au bout de quinze minutes de grimpette, ils avaient atteint le sommet.

Nikola déposa doucement Helen à l'ombre d'un arbre loin de la crevasse. La nuit commençait à tomber, aussi les deux randonneurs décidèrent de rester sur place et de dresser le camp à l'endroit même.

Lorsqu'Helen voulut se lever pour s'occuper de la tente, Nikola la repoussa doucement mais fermement contre l'arbre. Il s'occupa de tout sous le regard amusé et tendre de son amie. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi serviable. Peut-être devrait-elle se blesser plus souvent…

Une fois le campement installé et un feu allumé, chacun profita du calme de la soirée. Il** y** avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eut un moment tranquille tous les deux, principalement parce que Nikola avait toujours tendance à se mettre dans des ennuis pas possibles.

Helen fut soudain parcourue d'un frisson, les nuits étaient fraîches ici et le froid eut tôt fait de l'atteindre malgré la couverture qui l'enveloppait et le feu qui brûlait.

Nikola remarqua le léger tremblement de sa compagne et se rapprocha d'elle. Il passa doucement son bras hésitant autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Il ignorait comment elle allait réagir et une balle ça part vite… Mais Helen ne se dégagea pas de la douce étreinte du vampire, au contraire, elle se rapprocha de lui profitant sans honte de sa chaleur. Ce fut un bâillement d'Helen qui mit fin à ce moment de paix. Nikola eut un doux rire en constatant l'état de son amie.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, fit-il en serrant ses doigts sur la fine épaule.

- Tu as peut-être raison, répondit Helen en se levant, s'appuyant sur une branche reconvertie en canne pour l'occasion.

Voyant que Nikola ne bougeait pas, elle lui jeta un regard.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- C'est une proposition ? répondit Tesla avec un sourire arrogant.

- Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix, vu que mon sac est resté dans la crevasse… Nous n'avons donc qu'un seul sac de couchage pour deux mais c'est toi qui vois après tout…

- Va dormir, ordonna alors le vampire. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis un vampire, en théorie je n'ai pas besoin de dormir et puis la région n'est pas sûre la nuit, je préfère monter la garde.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Helen en entrant dans la tente.

Cependant, elle ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. L'attitude de Nikola était étrange. Avant, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion de passer une nuit avec elle, il aurait même insisté…

Non, la vérité était que Nikola savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu supporter d'être aussi près d'Helen sans pouvoir la toucher. Il l'aimait depuis Oxford et il la désirait depuis tout aussi longtemps. Mais il savait que s'il tentait quoique ce soit envers elle, elle le rejetterait avec force et cela lui était insupportable.

Lors de leur petite aventure dans les catacombes de Rome, la blessure la plus douloureuse n'avait pas été celle que John lui avait infligée, mais celle provoquée par le rejet d'Helen. Nikola poussa un soupir triste et leva les yeux pour contempler les étoiles. On ne pouvait pas les voir depuis la ville, la pollution lumineuse les cachait aux yeux de tous, mais ici… Nikola songea soudain qu'aucune étoile ne pouvait rivaliser avec la beauté d'Helen. Il soupira à nouveau, d'agacement cette fois. Voilà qu'il devenait sentimental !

Un coup d'œil rapide et une oreille tendue vers la tente lui appris qu'Helen avait finit par s'endormir. Il s'allongea alors sur le sol dur et somnola jusqu'à l'aube, bercer par le crépitement du feu et la respiration légère d'Helen, qu'il arrivait à percevoir grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Ce fut la fraîcheur de l'aube qui sorti Nikola de son sommeil léger. Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa aussitôt sur la tente, Helen dormait toujours, il entendait sa respiration paisible. Rassuré de l'état de son amie, le vampire raviva le feu et commença préparer du thé. Une fois cela fait, il se rendit à la petite rivière qu'il avait repérée la nuit dernière, y remplit les gourdes et en profita pour faire un brin de toilette. Voulant profiter encore un peu des rayons du soleil, Nikola retourna au campement avec uniquement sur le dos le débardeur blanc qu'il mettait sous ses chemises. Il eut un sourire tendre en remarquant Helen près du feu, buvant lentement sa première tasse de thé de la journée. Il la salua et prit place à ces côtés, prenant la tasse qu'elle lui tendait. Elle ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil, sans doute mal réveillée.

- Et maintenant ? demanda le vampire.

- Il nous reste encore une journée de marche avant d'atteindre la vallée où fleurissent les plantes, répondit Helen, s'attirant un soupir de Nikola.

- Tu es toujours décidée alors ? Même avec un cheville en vrac ?

- Oui, répondit vivement la victorienne. Et ma cheville va beaucoup mieux.

- Alors je suppose qu'il va falloir que je joue au cheval pendant encore deux jours, remarqua Tesla.

Helen lui jeta un regard de travers.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es blessée Helen ! s'exclama le vampire. Il est hors de question que tu poses le pied par terre au risque d'aggraver ta blessure, même si tu me dis que ça va mieux. De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Je te porterais, à toi de voir si tu veux que je porte vers le village maintenant ou si tu veux d'abord trouver tes plantes…

Surprise par le ton de Nikola, il fallut un certain temps à Helen pour réagir. Le vampire n'avait jamais été aussi rude avec elle, jamais aussi véhément et surtout il ne s'était jamais imposé de la sorte. Comprenant que cette fois-ci, Nikola était vraiment inquiet pour elle, Helen décida de ne pas discuter d'avantage.

Après avoir plié le camp, lorsqu'elle tendit les bras vers Nikola, elle s'attendit à le voir sourire avec suffisance et arrogance, mais il n'en fit rien. Et comme la veille, il s'agenouilla devant elle, lui offrant son dos.

Comme ils reprenaient leur expédition, Helen profita de son point de vue plus élevé pour admirer le paysage et Nikola profita de la présence serrée contre lui, du corps de la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. Ils ne firent une halte qu'à midi, lorsque le soleil devint trop chaud pour qu'ils puissent continuer au rythme qu'avait prit Nikola. Comme la veille, le vampire déposa Helen sous un arbre, à l'abri des rayons du soleil. Un problème s'imposa alors aux deux amis. Lors du départ du Manoir, ils n'avaient pas prévu que leur petite ballade dure aussi longtemps, aussi n'avaient-ils prit que quelques barres de céréales, qui avaient étés mangées hier. Normalement, ils auraient du être sur le chemin de retour à l'heure qu'il était, et non seulement en train de rejoindre la zone de pousse des plantes…

Nikola grimaça puis promena son regard aux alentours. Il remarqua alors des fraisiers sauvages et, remerciant ses facultés vampiriques qui lui avaient permis de repérer les buissons à une centaine de mètres de là, il prévint Helen et parti chercher de quoi la nourrir.

Lorsqu'il arriva près des buissons, il remarque qu'ils étaient plutôt dépouillés mais il récolta quand même ce qu'il restait puis retourna auprès d'Helen. Elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire… qui disparu aussitôt qu'elle vit le peu de fruit que Nikola avait ramené. Se rendant compte du regard de son amie, Nikola lui assura qu'il n'avait pas besoin de manger, qu'il était un vampire et qu'il avait bu du sang juste avant de partir, mais Helen était très têtue et partagea quand même les fruits, arguant que si Nikola devait la porter encore, alors il devait reprendre des forces.

Une fois leur repas frugal expédié, Nikola proposa de nouveau son dos à Helen. Cette dernière, habituée à la manœuvre, se hissa sur le dos du vampire sans protester, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et serra ses genoux sur ses hanches. La marche reprit ensuite dans un silence confortable et au bout de quelques minutes, Helen fini par s'endormir, bercée par les mouvements de son porteur. Prenant conscience de l'état de la jeune femme, Nikola eut un doux sourire, ravi de voir qu'Helen lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour s'endormir sur son épaule. Ce fut cependant un arrêt brusque de Nikola qui réveilla Helen, à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle encore à moitié endormie en se redressant.

- Une rivière nous coupe le chemin, répondit Nikola en plissant le nez.

Helen jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule du vampire, cette fois-ci bien réveillée. Nikola raffermi sa prise sur elle et commença à avancer vers la rivière.

- Nikola attend, il doit y avoir un autre moyen de traverser… fit Helen en serrant ses doigts sur les épaules.

- C'est le chemin le plus direct, remarqua Nikola. Alors à moins que tu ne voies un pont…

- L'eau doit être glacée, s'inquiéta alors la centenaire.

- Je ferais attention à ne pas te mouiller, promis le vampire. Moi, je ne crains pas le froid.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, grommela la victorienne.

Mais Nikola ne l'écouta pas et entra doucement dans l'eau, surélevant Helen le plus haut possible. Une fois qu'elle eut atteint sa taille, Nikola lâcha une série de jurons en Serbe, qu'Helen comprit sans toutefois faire de réflexion. C'est vrai qu'elle était froide, cette eau !

En faisant attention à ne pas glisser et ainsi tomber dans l'eau, Nikola réussit à atteindre l'autre côté de la rivière, mais refusa de s'arrêter, malgré les suppliques et les menaces de Magnus. Il était un vampire que diable, oui il avait froid mais ça n'allait pas le tuer. Helen, comprenant qu'il voulait finir cette expédition au plus vite, s'agrippa au vampire en l'entourant de ses bras, espérant ainsi lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur corporelle. Elle pouvait bien faire çà quand même…

Il ne fallut que quelques heures de marche en plus pour qu'Helen et Nikola arrivent enfin à la vallée qu'ils cherchaient. Une fois de plus Nikola refusa qu'Helen fasse le moindre geste et la victorienne songea brusquement qu'elle devrait se blesser plus souvent…

Lorsque les ombres s'allongèrent, Nikola dressa le campement et alluma un feu, puis partit remplir les sacs de toiles qu'ils avaient amenés, avec le plus de plantes possible. Il était hors de question qu'il remette les pieds dans cette montagne avant de longues, très longues années. Son petit bain de tout à l'heure avait refroidit quelque peu son enthousiasme…

Une fois la nuit complètement tombée, les sacs remplis et la tente montée, les deux victoriens s'allongèrent côte à côte et contemplèrent les étoiles, profitant de la beauté de la nuit. Un frisson venant d'Helen poussa Nikola à réagir et il se tourna sur le flanc pour pouvoir prendre son amie dans ses bras. Au début, celle-ci resta tendue puis elle comprit que Nikola ne ferait rien d'autre que de l'étreindre, principalement pour la réchauffer. Elle eut alors un léger sourire. Helen savait parfaitement que son ami la désirait et l'aimait, sans doute plus qu'il n'était permis, même si elle aurait préféré un cadre pour romantique que des catacombes lorsque le vampire lui avait tout avoué de ses sentiments…

Elle le laissa donc faire et se blottit contre sa bouillotte vivante avec un sourire.

_Nikola était très confortable_… songea-t-elle.

Le vampire l'observa alors du coin de l'œil avec un sourire ravi, elle se laissait enfin aller en sa présence.

x

x

Une douce caresse sur sa joue, voilà ce qui réveilla Nikola le lendemain matin. Il ouvrit les yeux avec un sourire amusé en voyant la rougeur des joues d'Helen. De toute évidence, elle ne pensait pas être prise sur le fait. Profitant qu'elle avait baissé le regard, Nikola posa ses lèvres sur le front de cette dernière, évitant la bosse toujours présente bien que moins volumineuse.

Ils se préparèrent ensuite, burent une tasse de thé et repartirent vers le village. Nikola chargea Helen sur son dos, un sac de fleur à chaque main, tandis que la centenaire se coltinait le sac de son ami sur son propre dos.

- Tu sais que tu fais une très bonne mule ? fit Helen, taquine, au bout de quelques minutes.

- Avec une aussi bonne cavalière comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? rétorqua Nikola.

- Je t'ai bien dressé, alors, rajouta Helen, amusée.

Cette remarque fit éclater de rire Nikola et sourire Helen.

Le reste du trajet se passa à coup de vieux souvenirs évoqués et taquineries en tout genre. Ils n'atteignirent le village qu'une heure avant la tombée de la nuit et Nikola demanda tout de suite que l'on aille chercher un médecin avant de se diriger vers l'hôtel.

Le médecin venait de partir, il avait changé le bandage à la cheville d'Helen, ainsi qu'au front. Elle avait une bonne entorse, mais elle irait mieux d'ici quelques jours avec quelques antidouleurs et une béquille.

Assise sur le canapé, Helen observait Nikola. Il était assis sur la table basse en face d'elle et avait posé sa jambe droite sur ses genoux. Il avait appliqué avec douceur une poche de glace sur sa cheville, et de temps en temps, sa main s'égarait sur le mollet de la jeune femme qui le laissa faire, pensive. Nikola avait été très serviable et très gentil avec elle ces dernières heures, elle pouvait bien le laisser lui prodiguer quelques caresses, surtout s'il restait uniquement au niveau du mollet…

Lorsqu'Helen se plaignit d'avoir froid, le vampire retira la poche de glace et prit place près d'elle sur le canapé. Il accepta le verre de vin qu'elle lui tendit. Lorsqu'il fut confortablement installé, Helen posa sa tête sur l'épaule du vampire en soupirant. Cette petite expédition n'avait pas vraiment tourné comme elle l'espérait et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait par dessus tout c'était bien d'être aussi vulnérable et impuissante comme elle l'avait été pendant l'expédition. En particulier avec Nikola pour seul compagnon de voyage. Mais le Serbe c'était très bien comporté, à sa grande surprise. Peut-être pourrait-elle vraiment lui faire confiance pour prendre soin d'elle, à l'avenir ? Depuis John, elle avait des difficultés à faire confiance aux hommes qui voulaient faire partie de sa vie, amoureuse ou non. Elle connaissait Nikola depuis très longtemps, il serait toujours arrogant, toujours horripilant, mais peut-être pourrait-il être moins égoïste avec le temps ? Peut-être pourrait-il la protéger et veiller sur elle comme John aurait du le faire.

Épuisée par la randonnée et ses blessures, Helen fini par sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Nikola, sentant la centenaire se faire plus lourde sur son épaule, posa son regard elle, puis avec un sourire amusé et doux, il enleva la jeune femme dans ses bras et alla la déposer dans son lit. Et il hésita, devait-il la rejoindre ou bien devait-il la laisser seule ? Ce fut un murmure d'Helen qui le décida et, retirant ses vêtements, ne gardant que son pantalon et son débardeur, il se glissa sous les couvertures. Aussitôt Helen vint contre lui et se blotti contre ce torse musclé, profitant de la chaleur et du sentiment de sécurité qui se dégageaient du vampire pour se rendormir. Au moment de sombrer complètement, Helen décida de profiter de sa blessure pour se reposer et se faire servir pendant quelques jours encore par son vampire personnel.

Comme quoi une blessure, ça avait aussi du bon…


	3. Dispute Part 1

Bonjour tout le monde

Un nouveau chapitre, qui m'a été demandé par **Callie, **cette histoire sera un Threeshot et la suite aura pour titre **scotch**. Je tien a m'excusé auprès de **Julie Winchester**, qui m'avait donné son mot avant, je ne t'oublie pas j'ai juste eu un grand moment d'inspiration pour ses mots et je ne voulais pas laisser passer ça.

Cette histoire sera du point de vue d'Helen

Merci à **Phenix260** pour la correction

Bonne lecture !

Dispute

x

x

x

x

Helen Magnus était assise au sommet d'une des tours de son manoir et elle réfléchissait. Nikola et elle avaient eue une conversation et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se finisse ainsi. Une fois de plus Nikola avait été égoïste et n'avait pensé qu'à lui, au point de risquer sa vie sans penser un seul instant à l'impact que son geste aurait sur elle et les protégés qui l'avaient accompagnée. La peur et la colère qu'elle avait alors ressenties lorsqu'elle avait comprit qu'il s'était joué d'elle l'avait surprise et une fois rentrés, il avait fait _cette _simpleremarque et elle avait senti un barrage céder en elle.

x

x

Flash Back

x

x

_Helen était assise à son bureau et observait son ami faire les cents pas devant elle. Sur le bureau, on pouvait voir une chrysalide géante._

_- Inutile d'user mon tapis de la sorte, Nikola, remarqua Helen, les bras croisés. Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à cet insecte…_

_Intérieurement, Helen était en colère et commençait lentement mais sûrement à être agacée aussi. Nikola était borné et égoïste, avait-il oublié le mal que le sang originel avait fait, avait-il oublié la mort d'Ashley et de James ? Certainement…_

_- J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de sang, répliqua le Serbe. Laisse-moi en prélever et je te laisse tranquille !_

_- Je t'ai déjà dit non, Nikola !_

_L'agacement d'Helen était clairement perceptible dans le ton de sa voi._

_- Nous ne savons pas quelles pourraient être les conséquences de ta petite expérience et pour ma part j'ai plus qu'assez entendu parler du sang originel. Je ne te laisserai pas prendre plus de risques._

_- De risques, oui bien sûr, des risques pour ton précieux Sanctuaire, plutôt ! répondit, amer, l'ex-vampire. Tu ne comprends pas, Helen, tu refuses de comprendre, je veux juste retrouver _ma_ vie !_

_- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision Nikola, et je vais m'assurer que tu ne cherche pas à mener tes expériences dans mon dos, répondit Helene en décroisant les bras._

_Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle se leva, s'empara vivement de l'insecte et le jeta dans les flammes de sa cheminée, le tous sous le regard incrédule puis furieux du Serbe._

_- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ! s'exclama-t-il violemment. Helen, bon sang !_

_- Pour sauver des vies, répondit Helen en faisant face à Nikola. Y compris la tienne._

_- Ma vie ? s'exclama Tesla, furieux. Et depuis quand ma vie a-t-elle de l'importance à tes yeux ? Tu ne te préoccupe que de ton réseau de Sanctuaires ! La vérité Helen, c'est que la seule chose qui t'intéresse ce sont tes précieux Phénomènes ! Mais tu es parfaitement incapable de te soucier de tes amis…_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste. Il ne vit rien venir. Mais il sentit parfaitement la douleur irradier sa joue. Nikola eut alors un mouvement de recul. Helen venait de le gifler. La colère de Nikola retomba aussitôt et il prit alors conscience des mots qu'il avait prononcés sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, sans vraiment le vouloir. Helen était, elle aussi, pétrifiée. Elle avait déjà attaqué Nikola, principalement avec une arme à feu, mais elle ne l'avait jamais frappé, encore moins volontairement. Mais là, elle avait craqué. L'arrogance et l'égoïsme de Nikola l'avaient poussée au-delà de ses limites. La colère laissa soudain place à de la tristesse, Helen était fatiguée et c'est pourquoi elle prononça que quelques mots._

_- Va-t-en. Puisque je ne me préoccupe pas de toi, alors tu n'as rien à faire ici, fit-t-elle dans un simple murmure qui s'entendit comme un juron dans le silence figé de la pièce._

_- Helen, tu… commença le Serbe en tendant une main vers elle. Helen…_

_Mais Helen recula, se mettant hors de portée de Nikola et se retourna, faisant face à la fenêtre de son bureau, refusant de voir l'homme derrière elle, refusant de lui montrer les larmes qui glissaient lentement le long de ses joues._

_- Va-t-en, répéta la centenaire. Je ne veux plus de toi dans mon Sanctuaire… Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, Nikola._

_Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était fatiguée des manigances de Nikola. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, quelques minutes plus tard, il était parti. Helen se dirigea alors vers le canapé où elle s'effondra. Ses sanglots résonnèrent longtemps à travers les couloirs du Sanctuaire. Elle venait de perdre le seul véritable ami qui lui restait._

x

x

Fin du Flash Back

x

x

Elle avait pleuré tellement longtemps… Et puis, elle avait voulu prendre l'air et elle était montée aussi haut que possible dans la tour Nord, sans prendre garde à la pluie qui tombait dru dehors. C'était bien avant que la nuit ne tombe et depuis, elle n'avait pas bougé, assise sur les créneaux, totalement trempée. Il faisait froid, il y avait du vent aussi, mais malgré cela, le froid ne l'atteignait plus, sa douleur était trop forte.

Les enfants étaient venus la voir, à la fois inquiets et intrigués, pour lui demander puis ensuite lui ordonner de rentrer se mettre à l'abri, de rentrer avec eux au chaud et au sec, mais Helen n'avait pas bougé, elle n'avait même pas montré de signe indiquant que la présence des enfants avait été perçue. Non, elle était restée assise là, contemplant la ville, sans bouger…


	4. Scotch Part 2

Bonjour tout le monde

Voilà la suite de Dispute. Cette fois-ci c'est à la demande d'**ophelie **que j'écris ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Celle-ci sera du point de vue de Tesla

Merci à **Phenix260** pour la correction

Le prochain sera calendrier à la demande de julie ;) pour la suite de cette histoire il faudra attendre un peu.

Bonne lecture !

Scotch

x

x

x

x

Il avait été trop loin, il le savait, mais sur le moment il avait été furieux. Elle ne voyait donc pas que s'il voulait redevenir vampire, ça n'était pas seulement pour lui mais aussi pour elle ? Depuis la mort de James, Helen était plus seule que jamais. John était aux abonnés absents et lui était de nouveau mortel et pouvait à tout moment être tué et ça il ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Mourir signifierait abandonner Helen et ça, il se le refusait.

Sa main frotta sa joue encore rouge. Il ne pensait pas qu'il la verrait craquer un jour et encore moins qu'il serait responsable de cela. Il était sûr d'avoir vu les beaux yeux d'Helen se remplir de larmes avant qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

- Nikola Tesla, tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! murmura le Serbe.

Il posa son regard sur le verre qu'il tenait serré entre ses mains. Lorsqu'il avait vue Helen si démunie à cause de lui, il s'était senti mal. Certes, elle lui avait demandé de partir, mais en d'autres circonstances il aurait désobéit, l'aurai prise dans ses bras et l'aurait rassurée comme il le faisait du temps de leurs débuts à Oxford. Mais là, il était responsable des larmes d'Helen, _lui _! Et la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensée avait été de s'éloigner d'elle pour ne pas la blesser d'avantage…

x

x

_Flash Back_

_x_

_x_

_- Va-t-en ! répéta Helen. Je ne veux plus de toi dans mon Sanctuaire… je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !_

_Nikola contempla la femme épuisée qui se tenait debout devant lui. La douleur qui pulsait dans sa joue n'était rien par rapport à celle qui broyait son cœur. Il avait blessée Helen et il ne voulait pas la blesser d'avantage alors il avait obéit en silence._

_Nikola sortit dans le couloir puis marcha d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Une fois la porte d'entrée atteinte, il quitta le manoir. Il traversa la cours, passa sous le porche en pierres sans un regard derrière, lui sachant qu'il n'aurait pas la force de partir sinon, puis disparu dans le noir de la rue passant devant le manoir._

_Il marchait en direction du centre ville lorsque la pluie s'était mise à tomber, Nikola aimait la pluie, elle l'avait toujours apaisé, la pluie et les éclairs. Mais ce soir-là, la pluie tombait fort et le trempait jusqu'aux chaussettes, comme pour punir l'ex-vampire de ce qu'il avait fait._

Nikola avait alors trouvé refuge dans un des bars chics de la ville et y était resté, commandant des verres de scotch à la pelle, dans l'espoir de profiter du seul avantage à être un être humain normal : pouvoir être ivre et oublier.

_x_

_x_

_Fin Flash Back_

x

x

Et plusieurs heures plus tard il était toujours là, avalant verre sur verre tout en contemplant la pluie s'abattre sur la chaussée, de l'autre côté de la vitre un peu sale.

Nikola vida son verre cul-sec et en commanda un autre dans la foulée. L'effet de l'alcool se faisait seulement ressentir, son esprit s'embrumant petit à petit. Il était évident que malgré sa nouvelle condition d'Humain, il tenait rudement bien l'alcool… Nikola n'aimait pas boire pour se saouler, il n'aimait pas la perte de contrôle qu'une trop grande consommation d'alcool engendrait. Avec un esprit moins vif, on était plus vulnérable et Nikola avait horreur de ça. Il aimait contrôler les choses, de ses propres actes à ceux des autres, mais maintenant ça n'avait plus d'importance, plus rien n'avait d'importance, du reste…

Nikola fut brutalement sorti de son état de béatitude par la vibration de son téléphone dans la poche de son veston.

- Quoi ? grommela-t-il en dérochant.

- _Tesla ? C'est Will_…

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Helen ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Nikola.

Cette explication était la seule qui parvenait à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit légèrement embrumé par l'alcool. Il avait laissée Helen dans un état instable et qu'importe ce que les enfants ou Helen pouvaient penser, il n'était pas aussi indifférent à son entourage qu'on le disait.

- _Elle s'est réfugiée dans la tour Nord et refuse de redescendre_, expliqua Will. _Elle va être malade si elle continue de refuser de s'abriter, mais elle ne nous écoute pas_.

- Et vous pensez vraiment que, moi, elle m'écouterait ? rétorqua Nikola, sarcastique. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, William, mais Helen et moi avons eut une dispute assez violente et elle ne souhaite plus me voir…

Nikola reprit une gorgé de scotch, marqua une hésitation puis finalement, vida son verre avant de la poser sur le bar avec brutalité, ce qui lui valut un regard dur de la par du barman qui ne devait pas aimer qu'on maltraite sa vaisselle…

- Très bien ! s'exclama soudain Tesla. Je viens. Assurez-vous juste qu'elle n'est pas armée, je ne suis plus immortel…

Nikola sorti ensuite son portefeuille et paya ses verres puis sortit, faisant face à la fureur de l'orage, laissant la pluie lui remettre les idées en place. Il allais avoir besoin de toutes ses facultés pour affronter Helen Magnus donc il se permit de prendre son temps pour regagner le manoir. De toute façons, mouillée pour mouillée, Helen pouvait bien patienter cinq minutes de plus.


	5. Calendrier

Bonjour tout le monde

Voici **calendrier** demandé par **Julie** que j'espère ne pas avoir trop fait attendre.

Pour la suite de **dispute** et de **scotch**, j'ai l'histoire (même si je n'ai pas finit de l'écrire) mais pas de titre, si quelqu'un trouve le mot qui peut aller avec mon histoire je lui en serai reconnaissant parce que je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée. Ce sera mon prochain chapitre.

Merci à **Phénix 260 **pour la correction.

x

x

x

x

Calendrier

x

x

x

x

x

Helen avait voulu revenir. Un an s'était écoulé depuis la destruction de son manoir et elle avait voulu voir si certaine choses pouvaient être récupéré, en particulier dans les anciennes catacombes où était, autrefois, entreposé toutes les reliques et autres objets, de valeur ou non, qui avait appartenu à son passé et qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps d'emmener avec elle. Elle n'était pas venue seul, cependant, son ami, Nikola Tesla, l'avait accompagnée à sa demande.

Ils avaient atteint une veille remise dans les sous-sols du manoir, remplit de malles et d'étagères croulant sous le poids des souvenirs qui y étaient entreposés. Helen eut un sourire ravi en constatant que cette pièce avait été relativement épargnée. Elle se dirigea vers le premier coffre et l'ouvrit, découvrant, ou redécouvrant, des robes qu'elle n'avait plus mises depuis plus d'un siècle.

Nikola, de son coté, fouillait les étagères. Il était en train de vérifier le contenu de quelques boîtes lorsqu'il fit tomber au sol un morceau de papier cartonné. Curieux, le Serbe le ramassa, c'était un vieux calendrier. Il eut alors un léger sourire en remarquant la date cochée. Il s'en souvenait bien car cette année-là n'avait pas été la meilleure pour lui. Il avait connu des moments difficiles tout au long, excepté pendant une soirée, au milieu de l'été.

Nikola eut un tendre sourire en se remémorant ce moment. L'un des plus beaux souvenirs qu'il conservait jalousement dans sa mémoire.

x

x

Flash Back

x

x

Il avait reçu une invitation de la part du roi d'Autriche à un bal costumé qui aurait lieux dans son palais à Vienne. Si au début, Nikola avait sérieusement songé à décliner l'invitation, il avait rapidement du se résigner. Le Roi lui avait financé en grande partie ses travaux et il lui avait, en plus, déjà fait parvenir le costume qu'il devrait mettre le soir du bal.

Le soir du bal arriva trop vite et Nikola n'eut finalement plus le choix.

Il sortit de la voiture qui l'avait amené au palais. Elle lui avait été envoyée par le Roi lui-même et était tiré par deux magnifiques chevaux de trait d'un noir profond.

Le roi avait fait les choses en grand cette année et le costume de Nikola ne faisait pas exception. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir, des bottes en cuir, noires elles aussi, et d'une fine tunique de brocard noir avec des arabesques argentées. Il avait également un loup noir à la main. En fait la seule touche de couleur de son costume était un rubis en forme de larme montée en pendentif et épinglée au col de sa chemise.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le costume, en recevant l'invitation, Nikola avait haussé un sourcil et avait, encore plus sérieusement, songé à décliner cette invitation. Il avait également songé qu'il n'aurait jamais du mettre le roi dans la confidence de sa condition de vampire…

La soirée venait juste de commencer mais Nikola s'ennuyait déjà. Et dire qu'il pourrait être en train de mettre au point une invention révolutionnaire ou bien mener ses recherches… Nikola soupira profondément et salua le roi lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de lui.

- Sire… fit le vampire avec une gracieuse révérence.

- Cette soirée vous plait-elle, professeur Tesla ? demanda le roi en souriant.

- Elle est magnifique, répondit le vampire. Comme toujours lorsque Sa Majesté organise une soirée.

- Mais vous préféreriez être ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua le roi en haussant un sourcil.

Nikola ne répondit pas tout de suite, il venait de remarquer quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un de familier dans l'assemblée d'invités parés de leurs plus beaux atours. Comment cette personne pouvait-elle être là ? C'était impossible mais pourtant… C'était bien elle, il n'y avait aucun doute : Helen Magnus se tenait devant lui, habillé d'une magnifique robe blanche. Elle était masquée, d'un élégant loup en satin blanc, comme le reste des invités, mais Nikola l'aurai reconnue n'importe où. Cette façon de se tenir, ce sourire, ce rire…

Nikola était tellement fasciné par Helen qu'il ne remarqua même pas que le roi avait pris congé pour aller discuter ailleurs. Il ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux et émit un léger grondement lorsqu'il vit un autre homme inviter Helen à danser avec une élégante courbette qui fit glousser la jeune femme. Le vampire remarqua alors le nombre de prétendants qui tournait autour de la jeune femme. Elle acceptait toutes les demandes de danses, les une après les autres, sans relâche.

Nikola dut attendre un moment avancé de la soirée pour pouvoir enfin approcher la victorienne. Helen venait de terminer une valse et son cavalier était parti lui chercher de quoi se rafraîchir. Nikola s'était donc approché d'Helen et lui avait proposé un verre d'un délicieux vin pétillant appelé Champagne. Aussitôt, il avait été désarçonné par le sourire de la jeune femme. Du temps où ils étudiaient à Oxford elle ne lui avait jamais souri de cette manière…

- Merci beaucoup, murmura Helen en prenant la flute de cristal.

- Je vous en prie, répondit Nikola avec douceur.

- Nous connaissons-nous ? interrogea alors la jeune femme après avoir bu une gorgée de vin du bout des lèvres. Je vous ait vu m'observer depuis le début de la soirée…

Nikola hésita sur la réponse à donner. S'il disait la vérité à Helen, elle se braquerait, pensant, à tord, qu'il lui voulait du mal. Et il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Helen, pas se soir.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Nikola en inclinant la tête. Je n'aurai jamais pu oublier une femme ayant la beauté d'un Ange…

Il eut un léger sourire en constatant la rougeur sur les joues d'Helen. Il lui demanda alors si elle accepterait de lui offrir une danse en sa compagnie et elle accepta pour deux. Ils tournèrent donc sur une valse douce puis sur une autre plus rapide et, entre les deux, Nikola avait franchement foudroyé du regard tous les hommes qui avaient voulu s'approcher d'Helen dans le but la lui subtiliser. Tout cela sous le regard amusé d'Helen qui ne chercha pas à l'arrêter, ravie de produire un tel effet sur ce jeune homme aux manières plus que courtoises.

Malheureusement pour Nikola, si Helen était beaucoup sollicitée, lui ne l'était pas moins. Une femme profita d'un moment entre les deux valses pour inviter le vampire à danser. Nikola n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter lorsqu'Helen, amusée, le poussa doucement vers sa nouvelle cavalière. La danse lui parut durer une éternité et lorsque enfin elle prit fin, Nikola chercha aussitôt Helen du regard et son cœur loupa un battement : elle n'était plus dans la salle ! Il parcouru une nouvelle fois les gens des yeux mais non, pas trace d'Helen nulle part.

Nikola du faire usage de ces sens vampiriques pour la retrouver et il la localisa dans les jardins du palais. Pas seule. Retenant à grande peine un grondement de mécontentement, le vampire sortit. Il la trouva assise sur un banc de pierre, en train d'observer, amusée, un tout jeune homme lui faire maladroitement la cour.

Nikola s'approcha vivement du prétendant, une aura menaçante l'entourant. Il était un vampire, un prédateur et en cet instant, le jeune freluquet qui lui faisait face était une proie potentielle et en avait parfaitement conscience. Il prit la fuite sans demander son rester, pendant sans doute avoir à faire à l'époux de la femme qu'il courtisait. Nikola remarqua alors, malgré le masque, l'expression exaspérée d'Helen.

- Il n'était pas digne de vous, s'expliqua Nikola en se redressant.

- Ah, vraiment ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Et, selon vous, quel genre d'homme serait digne de moi ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Hum, selon moi, ce serait un homme capable d'apprécier votre beauté, mais également votre intelligence, répondit Nikola avec douceur. Un homme qui ne chercherait pas à vous contraindre mais qui plutôt vous soutiendrait dans tous vos projets. Un homme sur qui vous pourriez vous reposer sans crainte qu'il ne vous reproche le temps que vous consacreriez à votre travail. Un homme qui aimerait la femme autant que la scientifique…

Helen rougit à cette réponse, touchée par la douceur de l'homme qui lui faisait face et qu'elle ne connaissait à peine. Gênée, elle voulut changer de sujet.

- Et vous ? N'y a-t-il personne dans votre cœur ? demanda-t-elle. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous étiez venu sans aucune cavalière, ou cavalier.

Nikola sourit.

- Ainsi, je n'étais pas le seul à espionner, remarqua le vampire, espiègle. Et pour vous répondre, je suis épris de quelqu'un, mais elle ne me voit pas.

- Vraiment ? C'est absurde, répliqua vivement Helen avant de rougir. Je veux dire… vous êtes un homme charmant… Du moins du peu que j'ai pu en voir…

Helen rougit à nouveau et serra les lèvres. Nikola ne releva pas sa gêne.

- Elle ne me voit que comme un ami dans le meilleur des cas, et comme un homme arrogant et égoïste le reste du temps, répondit-il avec un soupir discret.

- L'êtes-vous vraiment ? demanda Helen en se reprenant. Égoïste et arrogant ?

- Pas vraiment, mais rares sont les personnes capables de voir au travers de mon masque…

- Alors pourquoi le porter ? demanda la jeune femme, intriguée

- D'une certaine façon, il me protège, répondit le Serbe.

- Et… Le portez-vous se soir ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, répondit Tesla avec un tendre sourire. Il ne peut rien m'arriver avec un ange tel que vous à mes cotés…

Helen gloussa et rougit à nouveau.

- Je suis sure que vous pourriez être tout autant en sécurité avec elle, remarqua-t-elle en souriant. Que vous pourriez laisser tomber votre masque en sa présence. Quelle femme refuserait de se donner à un homme tel que vous ?

- Elle en a épousé un autre, avoua Nikola. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai malheureusement aucune chance…

Helen resta interdite en remarquant la douleur dans le regard de son cavalier tout de noir vêtu et si mystérieux.

- J'avais un ami, lorsque j'étudiais à Oxford, fit-elle doucement. Il vous ressemblait un peu, il était arrogant en permanence… Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années, j'ignore ce qu'il est devenu…

- Vous manque-t-il ? demanda alors Nikola.

- Un peu, avoua Helen. Malgré son caractère épouvantable, c'était un gentil garçon, toujours prêt à se plier en quatre pour exaucer mes quatre volontés…

Helen eut un rire discret, sans doute en repensant au passé et Nikola sourit légèrement. Elle avait raison, à l'époque, il aurait tout fait pour satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs… Et c'était toujours le cas, du reste !

- Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas lui rendre visite ? proposa alors le Serbe.

- Hum, je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il semblait en colère contre moi. Je crois que c'était à cause de mes fiançailles. Je pense que je ne serais pas la bienvenue…

- Vous devriez essayer quand même, suggéra Nikola avec un doux sourire. Un ange tel que vous ne peut pas rester fâchée contre les autres bien longtemps… J'en suis certain.

- Vous croyez ? Je ne sais pas si…

L'hésitation d'Helen était clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

- J'en suis sur, répondit Nikola.

Helen offrit alors un tendre sourire à son cavalier avant d'être brusquement prise d'un frisson.

- Rentrons, proposa Nikola. Vous avez froid avec cette fine robe.

Helen hocha la tête et prit le bras que son ami lui offrit et se laissa doucement reconduire à l'intérieur. Il était tard et beaucoup d'invités étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, même le Roi avait déserté la soirée. Aussi, ni Helen, ni Nikola ne voulurent s'attarder plus dans le palais et le Serbe raccompagna la jeune femme vers sa voiture, tirée par deux magnifiques chevaux gris.

- J'ai passée une agréable soirée, merci, Monsieur, dit Helen avec un doux sourire. Je ne connais même pas votre nom…

- Il importe si peu… Je garderais le souvenir de cette nuit pour l'éternité, répondit le vampire avec mystère et douceur.

Après un sourire, Helen monta dans sa voiture et le cocher fit claquer son fouet au-dessus de la croupe de ses chevaux. La voiture s'ébranla et Helen s'éloigna sous le regard protecteur d'un vampire amoureux. Nikola songea alors qu'il ferait mieux de rapidement retourner à son laboratoire et de faire ses bagages s'il voulait être chez lui pour l'arrivée d'Helen…

x

x

Fin flash back

x

x

Nikola se souvenait encore de ce moment-là. Elle était venue le voir quelques jours plus tard et ils avaient discuté un peu de tout puis elle était repartie, rassurée de voir que Nikola allait bien et qu'il n'était plus indisposé envers elle. Ils avaient cependant soigneusement évité le sujet qui fâchait.

Helen s'approcha de Nikola, intriguée par son silence, afin de voir ce qu'il l'intéressait au point qu'il ne bouge plus depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Elle remarqua le calendrier entre ses mains et sourit.

- J'ignorais que je l'avais encore… fit-elle. Il est en bon état !

- Pourquoi gardes-tu ce vieux calendrier poussiéreux ? demanda alors le vampire, curieux.

- Un vieux souvenir, répondit la centenaire, soudain rêveuse. Tu te rappelle de ma visite ?

- Bien sur comment l'oublier ?

- J'ai hésité avant de venir, tu sais ? expliqua Helen. Je ne savais pas si tu allais m'accueillir à bras ouverts ou me fermer ta porte au nez.

- Et qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? voulu savoir le jeune homme, intrigué.

- Il y avait un bal organisé au palais de Vienne, la même semaine, raconta Helen. J'y ai rencontré un jeune homme charmant, tout vêtu de noir, au sourire enjôleur et aux manières princières… C'est lui qui m'a convaincu de te rendre visite, tu sais ? Quelque part, il te ressemblait un peu… Mystérieux, gentil…

Helen vint frôler du bout des doigts le calendrier dans les mains de Nikola, elle avait un air songeur, comme si elle était remontée dans le temps et repassait la scène dans sa mémoire.

- Un bon souvenir ? demanda alors le vampire doucement.

- Un très bon souvenir, acquiesça Helen en souriant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sembla se reprendre et faisait déjà une liste de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient emporter aujourd'hui. Nikola, lui, la contemplait avec tendresse et il glissa le calendrier dans la poche de sa veste. Il ne lui dirait rien car il ne voulait pas gâcher un si bon souvenir.

Et puis on pouvait bien partager un souvenir à deux sans que l'autre ne le sache non ?


	6. Réconfort Part 3

Salut tout le monde

Cette fic est la suite et fin de **Dispute** et **Scotch**, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Cette histoire se passe juste après l'épisode 4 de la saison 3: Trace de sang.

Merci à **Phenix 260** pour la correction

Bonne lecture.

x

x

Réconfort

x

x

x

x

Helen était assise depuis des heures maintenant, sous la pluie, et elle était sure qu'elle était malade. Elle crut d'ailleurs qu'elle délirait lorsqu'elle le vit apparaitre sur le toit. Nikola, lui, contemplait la victorienne. Elle était trempée et elle semblait fiévreuse. Et lui, Nikola Tesla, était responsable de cela.

Le Serbe s'avança prudemment vers Helen et sans un mot il lui prit le bras, la forçant à se lever, avant de la conduire à l'intérieur. Helen obéit à ses ordres sans dire un mot, sans émettre la moindre protestation et cela inquiéta beaucoup Nikola. Il la guida doucement jusqu'à sa chambre et la fit entrer.

Helen tremblait de froid, le vampire alluma aussitôt un feu dans la cheminée et fit asseoir son amie dans le canapé juste en face, l'ayant même rapproché de l'âtre. Il alla ensuite chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain attenante et revint aux cotés de la femme. Helen n'avait pas bougé, son regard ne quittant pas les flammes. Nikola prit alors une décision : elle devait quitter ces vêtements trempés au plus vite.

Le Serbe s'agenouilla devant la victorienne et commença à défaire les lacets de ses chaussures. Helen n'émit aucun son. Il retira les souliers, puis les bas et déposa le tout près de la cheminée. Il hésita pour la suite, son éducation lui dictait de ne pas aller plus loin, mais son cœur le suppliait de prendre soin de la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée.

Les mains de Nikola s'avancèrent, hésitantes vers le chemisier de soie de la victorienne et il défit un à un les boutons de nacre, avant de repousser doucement sur les épaules le vêtement trempé, il retira chaque bras des manches, délicatement, puis évacua le vêtement, la laissant en soutien-gorge. Nikola reprit ensuite la serviette et lui essuya doucement les cheveux et les bras. Ensuite, il se releva pour aller chercher le pyjama en soie qu'il avait vu sur le lit en entrant. Une fois l'objet de sa recherche en mains, il rejoignit Helen et lui passa le haut de la tenue de nuit.

Avec douceur et surtout prudence, Nikola retira son pantalon à son amie. Une opération plus complexe qu'avec la chemise vue qu'Helen ne l'aida pas, continuant à fixer les flammes. Il essuya également les longue jambe d'Helen avec tendresse, frictionnant un peu la peau hérissée de chair de poule et moite. Fut un temps où il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir admirer la femme devant lui dans le presque plus simple appareil. Mais aujourd'hui, pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité se trouver dans la situation actuelle. Pas alors qu'il était responsable de l'état misérable d'Helen. Il vêtit Helen avec le pantalon de pyjama et s'assit à ses cotés en l'enveloppant dans la serviette de bain afin de la réchauffer.

On frappa soudain à la porte et Biggie déposa un plateau supportant un nécessaire à thé et des biscuits secs. Nikola en servit une tasse et la tendit à Helen en se disant que cela ne serait pas de trop pour la réchauffer. La victorienne accepta la tasse et la prit entre ses mains tremblantes sans un mot. Nikola reprit ensuite place à ses cotés, incertain de la conduite à tenir. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ou quoi faire mais peut être qu'un peu d'honnêteté serait la bienvenue. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas faire plus de mal qu'il n'en avait fait, lui, si ?

- Te rappelles-tu le soir où nous nous sommes injectés le sérum à base de sang source, à Oxford ? demanda le vampire en brisant le silence seulement troublé par le craquement des buches dans la cheminée. Nous nous étions promis d'être toujours là les uns pour les autres, quel que soient les effets qu'aurais le sang sur nous…

- Et résultat, Nigel et James sont mort et John a encore disparu, acheva Helen dans un murmure à peine audible.

Elle serrait la tasse de thé entre ses mains, sans la boire, comme pour essayer de se réchauffer, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. En temps que médecin, elle parvint sans mal diagnostiquer un violent coup de froid et sûrement un état de choc qui expliquerait son incapacité à faire remonter sa température corporelle et donc cesser les tremblements qui la secouaient brutalement sans prévenir.

- J'ai toujours tenu les promesses que je t'avais faites, remarqua Nikola.

Le rire désabuser d'Helen éclata alors dans le silence et le Serbe se leva pour aller s'agenouilla devant les genoux de la victorienne. Il voulait qu'elle voie la vérité dans ses yeux.

- J'ai toujours tenu mes promesses, répéta Nikola. Et je les tiendrais toujours. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, Helen…

- Nikola… commença Helen.

- Si je veux retrouver mon état de vampire, ça n'est pas uniquement pour les raisons égoïstes auxquelles tu penses, affirma le Serbe.

- Vraiment ? demanda Helen, amère.

- Je suis mortel, Helen, remarqua Nikola. Et tant que je serai mortel, je ne pourrais pas veiller efficacement sur toi.

Helen n'avait pas quitté des yeux son ami. Elle savait qu'il venait de lui dire la vérité et elle en fut touchée.

- Je suis désolé, murmura alors Nikola. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'étais en colère.

Soudain, Helen se leva. Nikola la suivit des yeux, restant à genoux sur le tapis, et la regarda poser sa tasse sur la table avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre, s'éloignant quelque peu de l'ex-vampire. Dehors, il pleuvait toujours et l'eau ruisselait sur les petites vitres comme une cascade. Helen fut parcourue d'un frisson et croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine. Nikola la rejoignit alors rapidement et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui frotta le dos avec vigueur, cherchant à la réchauffer, puis la ramena vers le canapé et la fit rasseoir. Une fois Helen bien installée, il se dirigea vers le lit pour y prendre une couverture et en enveloppa la scientifique. Il posa ensuite sa main sur le front de son amie et poussa un léger soupire, soulagé qu'elle n'avait qu'une légère fièvre. Il pouvait remercier le sang source pour cela. Grâce à lui, ils jouissaient tous d'une santé de fer et seules les attaques extérieures pouvaient les blesser sérieusement… Hormis John, chez qui le sang source avait provoqué des lésions cervicales de plus en plus graves au fil des années…

Helen, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans le regard et les gestes de son ami. Elle soupira et resserra la couverture autour d'elle en ramenant ses pieds sous ses cuisses.

- Tu vas repartir ? voulut-elle savoir. Tu vas de nouveau chercher un moyen de redevenir un vampire ?

- Oui, répondit Nikola en détournant le regard.

- Même si ces recherches me poussent à te haïr ?

Nikola leva subitement les yeux vers Helen elle ne semblait pas plaisanter. Le serbe réfléchit sérieusement à la question : il pouvait vivre une vie de mortel avec l'amitié d'Helen en sachant qu'il mourrait un jour ou l'autre, ou bien, il pouvait vivre en temps qu'immortel vampire en étant hait par elle. Le souvenir de la mort de James lui vint à l'esprit, puis celui de la mort d'Ashley. Il se remémora alors les larmes d'Helen et prit sa décision.

- Oui, répondit-t-il. L'important pour moi est que tu sois en sécurité et que tu ailles bien. Mes sentiments à ton égard n'ont aucune importance.

- C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ? demanda Helen, surprise.

Nikola était un homme égoïste et le fait qu'il fasse passer le bien-être de la victorienne avant le sien avait de quoi surprendre… sauf si la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite à Rome était sincère.

- Nikola ! appela doucement Helen. Dis-moi la vérité.

Le Serbe acquiesça, promettant à la femme devant lui de répondre à sa question avec honnêteté.

- M'aimes-tu ? voulut savoir Helen.

- Oui, répondit son ami sans même réfléchir. Je t'aime et je te désire depuis Oxford, depuis le jour où je t'ai vue déambulant dans les jardins avec ta robe pourpre. Je sais que ça n'est pas réciproque, tu aimes encore John, et ne dis pas le contraire, ce serait mentir. Mais qu'importe, je sais que ta haine à mon égard me sera douloureuse, mais moins que l'idée que je t'abandonnerais, un jour ou l'autre, lorsque la mort aura décidé de venir me chercher.

Helen ne sut quoi répondre à la déclaration de Nikola. Il avait raison, une part d'elle aimait encore John Druitt, après tout, il avait été son fiancé, quasiment son époux et surtout le père de sa fille, mais la majeure partie de son être savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire confiance.

La centenaire regarda l'ex-vampire qui remettait des bûches dans la cheminée. Il était Nikola Tesla, l'arrogant, l'orgueilleux, mais lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'aide, il répondait toujours présent, ou presque. Et ne venait-il pas de promettre qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais ? Peut être pourrait-elle lui faire confiance, après tout, au moins pour prendre soin d'elle. Elle ne l'aimait pas encore comme il voudrait qu'elle l'aime, et elle pensait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer Nikola de cette façon, mais il avait changé et peut-être que ce changement lui donnerait l'occasion de l'aimer aussi fort que lui semblait l'aimer.

Nikola rejoignit Helen après avoir rechargé la cheminée et prit place à ses cotés. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce qu'elle vienne d'elle-même se blottir contre lui, lui prenant le bras pour le passer sur ses épaules et se serrant contre son torse… La voyant toujours frissonner, Nikola ôta alors sa chemise et décida qu'ils allaient partager la grande couverture. Il prit tendrement son amie dans ses bras, partageant avec elle sa chaleur corporelle, la réchauffant lentement mais surement. Helen se rapprocha alors un peu plus du Serbe, se pelotonnant contre son torse imberbe et chaud. Elle sentit l'ex-vampire déposer un doux baisser dans les cheveux et peu à peu, ses frissons cessèrent, le froid disparaissant de son corps pour ne laisse qu'une agreable sensation de chaleur, de confort et de sécurité.

- Reste quelques jours, demanda-t-elle alors, relevant la tête pour pouvoir regarder son ami dans les yeux. Au moins le temps que tu aies récupéré. Tu es resté neuf jours sans boire ni manger…

- Si c'est toi qui en fais la demande, comment pourrais-je refuser ? remarqua Nikola avec un sourire taquin.

Helen lui renvoya un sourire amusé puis appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Nikola. Elle se sentait bien pour le moment, blottie dans ses bras protecteurs, au chaud dans son manoir, avec l'assurance que Nikola ferait tout pour ne jamais l'abandonner. Et qu'il serait toujours la pour la réconforter…

FIN


	7. Cheval

Salut tout le monde!

Et voilà une nouvelle histoire. Elle m'a été demandée par **Ophélie**, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et comme ça fait longtemps, cette histoire sera de Rated M.

Merci à **Phenix 260** pour la correction

Bonne lecture !

x

x

x

Cheval

Helen l'avait invité, elle était venue le voir pendant l'une de ses expériences et lui avait proposé de l'accompagner pour une balade dans la campagne environnante, et malgré des expériences importantes, Nikola Tesla n'avait pas réussit à trouver la force de lui dire non. Résultat, il était sur un cheval à la robe noire, au beau milieu de la campagne anglaise… et il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Il savait monter, bien sûr, mais depuis la mort tragique de son frère Danijel, il évitait autant que possible, de s'approcher des chevaux.

Helen, qui chevauchait à ses cotés, n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer la tension dans les épaules de son ami. Aussi décida-t-elle qu'une halte s'imposait, d'autant plus que midi approchait. Elle connaissait un bel endroit, dans un bois, un peu plus loin une clairière bordée par un ruisseau. La jeune femme guida Nikola jusque là-bas, passant entre les arbres, jusqu'à déboucher dans la clairière en question.

- Nous allons nous arrêter là pour déjeuner, annonça Helen en mettant pied à terre.

Nikola l'imita, soulagé de descendre enfin de cheval. Il rejoignit la jeune femme et porta les affaires pour le pique-nique. Il installa la couverture à l'endroit choisi par Helen, au pied d'un grand saule pleureur, près de la rivière, et ils prirent place, entamant le panier rempli de plats préparés par la cuisinière de la famille Magnus.

Alors qu'ils profitaient du calme des lieux depuis plusieurs minutes, Helen rompit le silence.

- Vous ne sembliez pas très à l'aise sur votre monture… Auriez vous peur des chevaux, Nikola ?

Nikola leva les yeux vers elle, surpris. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de moquerie sur son visage, elle semblait juste curieuse et attendait patiemment une réponse.

- Je ne suis pas effrayé par les chevaux, répondit Nikola. Enfin pas vraiment…

Le vampire remarqua alors le regard interrogateur d'Helen et il laissa échapper un léger soupir.

- Mon frère aîné s'est tué pendant qu'il montait, raconta le Serbe. Depuis, je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré en présence des chevaux…

- Je suis désolé, murmura Helen., Je l'ignorais… Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas insisté pour que vous m'accompagniez.

- Qu'importe, répondit Nikola. Si je n'avais pas souhaité être à vos cotés en cet instant, croyez-moi, je ne serais pas venu.

Helen fut quelque peu rassurée par les paroles de son ami.

- Je suis cependant surpris que vous n'ayez pas demandé aux autres de nous accompagner, remarqua Nikola. Après tout, nous sommes tous amis, non ?

Il suivit du regard la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se leva. Elle semblait soudain troublée. Inquiet, Nikola se leva à son tour et la rejoignit près du ruisseau. Il la regarda cueillir une pâquerette en silence puis la jeter dans le courant avant de soupirer.

- J'avais besoin de prendre un peu de distance avec eux, répondit Helen. Comprenez bien, j'ai de l'affection pour vous quatre mais nos amis ont de la difficulté à passer outre le fait que je sois une femme.

- Ils vous surprotègent, simplifia le vampire. Et c'est parfaitement normal.

- Sans doute, soupira Helen.

- Cependant, qu'est ce qui vous dit que je ne vous surprotégerais pas, moi aussi ? demanda Nikola.

- Vous me protégerez, de cela j'en suis sûre, affirma Helen. Mais je sais aussi que vous me laisserez faire mes propres choix. John, lui, ne voulait pas que je sorte, aujourd'hui.

Nikola retint un grondement suite à cet aveu.

- Qu'il le veuille ou non, John et vous n'êtes pas encore mariés et il n'a aucune autorité, ni aucun droit sur vous, fit le vampire, les sourcils froncés.

Helen regarda le Serbe, surprise par sa réponse, puis elle eut un doux sourire, sourire que le vampire lui rendit.

- Vous n'approuvez pas mon mariage, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Helen. Je peux le deviner dans vos paroles…

- Non, répondit Nikola franchement. A mes yeux, John n'est pas digne de vous. Mais mon avis importe peu et si c'est avec lui que vous êtes heureuse, alors je devrais accepter l'idée que vous apparteniez à un autre homme que moi.

Helen jeta un regard vers son ami, elle ignorait que Nikola nourrissait des sentiments à son égard. Nikola, lui, ne voulait pas croiser le regard d'Helen, il ignorait ce qu'il lirait dans les yeux de la jeune femme mais ça ne serait sûrement rien de bon, pour lui tout du moins.

Il sentit soudain la main douce de la jeune femme se poser sur son épaule et il se tourna vers elle. Il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais au même moment, un violent coup de tonnerre déchira le silence en les faisant sursauter.

La pluie se mit soudain à tomber dru et les deux promeneurs se précipitèrent vers leurs affaires, rangeant tout rapidement avant de se diriger vers les chevaux. Ils devaient rapidement trouver un abri, faute de quoi, ils se feraient sévèrement tremper et la période n'était pas aux douches en plein air. Nikola se souvint alors avoir vu une cabane, un peu en amont dans les bois. Il guida Helen vers l'abri, espérant que ce ne serait pas une ruine. Le Serbe fut rapidement rassuré, la cabane était intacte. Ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur après avoir solidement attaché les chevaux et Nikola se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il devait faire vite sinon Helen pourrait tomber malade. Ils avaient en effet été rincés, pas énormément, mais suffisamment pour attraper froid s'ils ne séchaient pas leurs vêtements rapidement.

Le feu prit rapidement dans l'âtre. Nikola se tourna ensuite vers Helen et eut un tendre sourire en voyant la jeune femme sursauter à cause d'un éclair. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle grelottait. Elle portait son léger manteau intersaison et, malgré les nombreux jupons de sa belle robe beige, ses lèvres tremblaient.

- Helen, fit alors Nikola avec prudence. Pardonnez mon impudence, mais il vous faut ôter vos vêtements, ils sont mouillés, vous pourriez attraper la mort…

Helen regarda Nikola de travers. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rougir à l'idée. Un nouvel éclair la fit sursauter, suivit du roulement sourd du tonnerre, et sans réfléchir, elle se réfugia dans les bras de son ami. Celui-ci eut un sourire amusé, étreignant Helen avec douceur avant de la repousser lentement.

- Vous devez enlever vos vêtements, répéta alors le jeune homme. Et si c'est ma présence qui vous gêne, je peux sortir pendant que vous vous changez…

- Non ! répondit aussitôt Helen. Je veux dire… Vous ne pouvez pas sortir par un temps pareil….

- Je suis un vampire, Helen, remarqua Nikola avec un sourire. Il faudra bien plus qu'un orage pour m'atteindre, n'ayez crainte. Vous par contre…Immortelle mais pas invincible.

Helen hésita puis secoua lentement la tête. Nikola eut un sourire amusé en voyant les joues de la jeune femme devenir de plus en plus rouges. Gentleman, il décida de ne pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise encore. Aussi il ferma les yeux et les garda clos sous le regard suspicieux d'Helen, avant de se retourner. Au bout de quelques secondes, voyant que Nikola ne bougeait pas et devinant son sourire amusé, Helen soupira et commença à délacer sa robe. Heureusement qu'elle savait s'habiller et se déshabiller sans l'aide d'une servante sinon elle aurait été obligée de demander au jeune homme de l'aider et cette pensée la fit violemment rougir.. Lentement, elle retira son chemisier humide sans quitter le vampire des yeux mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, bien qu'il aurait aimé contempler l'ange qui bougeait derrière lui… Mais Helen devait se réchauffer et pour cela elle devait avant tout quitter ses vêtements mouillés et les faire sécher. Et si pour cela, il devait passer la journée les yeux fermés alors il les garderait fermés.

Le vampire entendit parfaitement le frôlement des tissus lorsqu'Helen laissa sa robe glisser de ses épaules jusqu'au sol. Il entendit le faible bruit de ses souliers sur le sol de terre battue lorsqu'elle enjamba le tissu entassé, puis lorsqu'elle le ramassa pour le mettre sur le dossier d'une chaise solitaire.

- Il me semble avoir vu des couvertures dans l'armoire, indiqua Nikola sans bouger.

Il entendit Helen ouvrir le meuble et en sortir l'objet en question. Elle s'enveloppa dedans et se rapprocha ensuite du feu.

- Vous devriez aussi ôter vos vêtements, remarqua alors Helen. Au moins pour qu'ils sèchent…

Nikola eut un léger sourire et acquiesça. Lentement il dénoua sa cravate, fit sauter les boutons de sa veste qu'il enleva ensuite. N''ayant toujours pas ouvert les yeux, le vampire s'apprêta à la laisser tomber par terre lorsqu'Helen la prit et la posa sur le dossier de la chaise, près de sa robe. Le vampire déboutonna ensuite son veston puis sa chemise. Il la déposa à tâtons sur la chaise mais ne retira aucun autre vêtement. Il savait que la situation était suffisamment embarrassante pour Helen et il ne voulut donc pas la gêner plus encore.

- Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux maintenant, assura alors Helen.

Le vampire obéit et se retourna. Helen était enveloppée dans une couverture brune un peu miteuse et en tendait une autre au Serbe. Nikola la prit frôlant de ses doigts ceux de son amie, ce qui fit légèrement rougir cette dernière. Helen se détourna ensuite du vampire et fit face à la cheminée devant laquelle elle prit place à même le sol, enroulée dans sa couverture. Nikola s'enroula dans sa couverture et la rejoignit, s'asseyant à ses cotés.

Un nouvel éclair déchira soudain le ciel. La foudre craqua alors et le tonnerre se joignit à la partie, poussant Helen à se réfugier auprès de Nikola. Elle se serra contre son épaule en passant sa main au creux de son coude.

- Vous ne risquez rien, Helen, voulu la rassurer Nikola en posant sa main sur celle d'Helen. La foudre ne vous atteindra pas, parole de scientifique.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sur ? demanda Helen.

- Parce que je suis le maître de l'électricité, répondit Nikola avec une pointe d'arrogance. Et aussi parce que les éclairs ne sont que de l'électricité.

- Votre arrogance vous perdra, murmura Helen avec un sourire amusé.

La remarque du vampire avait fait mouche et Helen s'était légèrement détendue. Elle n'avait pas lâché le bras de Nikola pour autant et les éclairs se faisaient de plus en plus présents. Le Serbe, pour la rassurer, lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres. La jeune femme lui sourit, ravi qu'il ne se moque pas de sa peur irrationnelle.

Les lèvres de Nikola quittèrent soudain la main d'Helen pour descendre vers son poignet. Il ignorait ce qui lui prenait mais il savait une chose: il ne serait jamais las de cette peau si douce. Et avant qu'Helen ne puisse de protester, elle se retrouva allongée sur le sol, Nikola au-dessus d'elle, lui posant de tendres baisers dans le cou.

- Nikola, murmura Helen, troublée. Non, ne… Je vous en prie…

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, assura Nikola. Je ne pourrais jamais vous faire le moindre mal… Un mot, Helen, juste un mot de votre part et j'arrête immédiatement.

Mais Helen ne dit rien alors que le vampire continuait d'embrasser son cou et ses épaules avec une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Bien sûr, John l'aimait mais il n'avait pas la même douceur de Nikola. Et peut-être était-ce du à la tendresse du Serbe ou bien à la dispute qu'elle avait eut avec John avant cette balade, mais Helen n'avait pas envie d'arrêter son ami vampire…

Nikola du le comprendre car il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son aimée. Avec douceur, il vint alors lui caresser les lèvres du bout des doigts, en appréciant la douceur naturelle.

- Me permettriez-vous de vous embrasser ? demanda alors le Serbe.

Helen, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, se contenta d'acquiescer du menton. Nikola eut alors un sourire tendre et se pencha, posant ses lèvres sur celles d'Helen en un chaste baiser qu'il approfondit quelques instants plus tard comme Helen le lui rendait.

Pour Helen, ce baiser fut une révélation. L'amour que Nikola y mettait était révélateur et pendant quelques instants, la jeune femme se demanda pourquoi son ami ne l'avait pas courtisée avant John. Mais le baiser du vampire la poussa à revenir au moment présent.

Lorsque le manque d'air commença à se faire sentir, les lèvres de Nikola quittèrent celles d'Helen pour partir à l'assaut de son cou et de ses épaules. Doucement, il fit ensuite descendre la couverture qui couvrait le corps de la jeune femme, caressant chaque parcelle de peau visible ou non.

Ses mains effleuraient le corps d'Helen comme si elle était en porcelaine. Nikola embrassa avec amour les deux seins de la femme allongée sous lui. Il lui caressa les flancs, provoquant chez sa partenaire de légers frissons, et, avant même qu'elle ne le réalise, Helen fut nue sous les yeux admiratifs du vampire.

Par un réflexe propre à toutes les femmes de cette époque, Helen chercha à se couvrir de ses mains mais Nikola les lui attrapa doucement et les écarta de son corps.

- Ne vous cachez pas Helen, murmura le vampire amoureux. Vous êtes si magnifique…

Touchée par le compliment, Helen ne put que rougir. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, elle avait le souffle court et le désir lui faisait briller les yeux.

Nikola admira le corps d'Helen. Il recula alors et se pencha pour embrasser les douces jambes de la victorienne, du haut des cuisses jusqu'aux chevilles, avant de remonter pour s'emparer de nouveau des lèvres de celle-ci. Cette fois-ci encore, Helen répondit au baiser, avec vigueur, nouant ses bras autour du cou du Serbe.

- Nikola, haleta-t-elle, rompant brusquement le baiser. Ce n'est pas bien… Je suis fiancée, je ne…

La jeune femme se cambra soudain en serrant les mâchoires. Nikola sourit de la réaction d'Helen alors qu'il venait de la pénétrer de ses doigts, la caressant lentement, titillant cette zone si sensible commune à toute femme.

Helen gémit. Elle agrippa le bras que Nikola avait fait descendre le long de son corps. Le vampire la regarda alors dans les yeux, ne voulant surtout pas contraindre sa partenaire. Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas contre, au contraire, et un nouveau gémissement lui échappa. Elle était tellement magnifique aux yeux du vampire, alanguie sous lui, les joues délicatement rougie, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court et les yeux mi-clos…

- S'il vous plaît, Nikola, haleta soudain Helen. Je… j'ai besoin de plus… J'ai… Je vous en prie…

Le vampire lui sourit. Il ôta ses doigts et, sous le regard d'Helen, déboutonna son pantalon tout en se calant entre les cuisses tremblantes de son amante. Helen eut alors la confirmation que son ami la désirait. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Helen d'admirer son ami. Nikola était très beau lui aussi, un torse imberbe, finement musclé, des bras fins mais puissants, de longues mains délicates qui savaient donner du plaisir aux femmes…. Le regard d'Helen descendit le long du torse et elle rougit alors violemment en détournant le regard. Nikola eut un sourire amusé et il s'étendit sur elle pour l'embrasser doucement et la rassurer.

- Êtes-vous sure, Helen ? voulut s'assurer le vampire en se redressant sur ses bras. Passé cette étape, j'ignore si je pourrais n'arrêter…

Helen acquiesça de nouveau et Nikola la pénétra alors, d'abord lentement, ne souhaitant pas lui faire de mal, ne sachant pas si elle avait déjà connu cela avec son fiancé ou non.

Mais Helen n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps. Avec la patience de John, il n'aurait pu en être autrement. Cependant, le Serbe l'ignorait mais elle était si délicieusement serrée autour de lui…

Lorsqu'il fut au plus profond possible, Nikola attendit patiemment qu'Helen s'habitue à lui. Le Serbe lui caressa doucement le ventre, puis les seins et finalement la joue. Sa main glissa vers les lèvres d'Helen. Nikola eut un sourire tendre envers sa partenaire.

- Vous êtes vraiment magnifique, murmura le vampire.

- Vous n'êtes pas en reste non plus, rétorqua Helen avec un doux sourire.

Malgré tout elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir sous le compliment. Se fut un mouvement de hanches de la par d'Helen qui indiqua à Nikola qu'elle était prête à continuer. Il commença alors un doux mouvement de va et vient qui leur arracha un gémissement à tous les deux. Helen leva la main et caressa la joue de son amant. Nikola accéléra soudain ses mouvements, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à Helen. La douceur dans les gestes du vampire amena lentement la jeune femme à la jouissance et lorsqu'elle se sentit partir, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier le nom de son partenaire. Nikola entendant le cri d'Helen et la sentant se resserré autour de lui, connu à son tour, un orgasme dévastateur.

Leurs respirations saccadées résonnèrent dans la cabane pendant plusieurs secondes. Nikola était toujours allongé sur Helen, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas peser sur elle. Il avait enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme sous lui. Il sentit soudain Helen lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Nikola passa alors l'un de ses bras sous les reins d'Helen et d'un mouvement rapide, intervertit leurs positions, plaçant la jeune femme sur son torse. Il en profita pour la libérer de son étreinte et la jeune femme resserra ses jambes contre les siennes.

- Nikola ? murmura Helen, surprise.

- Je suis presque sur d'être plus confortable que le sol, répondit le Serbe avec un léger sourire.

Helen ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de poser sa tête sur le torse glabre de son ami. Nikola lui caressa doucement le dos et la jeune femme eut un frisson. Le vampire tendit ensuite la main et attrapa la couverture qui gisait près d'eux, et en couvrit leur deux corps avant de reprendre ses tendres caresses sur le dos de son amante.

- John et moi avons eut des mots, murmura soudainement Helen.

- De toutes façons, John n'est qu'un imbécile, répondit Nikola avec un léger reniflement.

- Je l'ai trompé, répondit alors Helen avec un sanglot dans la voix.

- Vous aviez besoin de réconfort, Helen, répondit aussitôt le vampire. Et ça n'était certainement pas auprès de John que vous en auriez trouvé. Votre vie vous appartient Helen, il n'a pas à la diriger.

Il senti tout à coup Helen trembler dans ses bras.

- John n'en saura rien, rassura Nikola en resserant sa prise sur le corps musclé et fin de la jeune femme. Je vous le promets.

- Vous… commença Helen en relevant la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui du Serbe.

- Je ne lui dirais rien, promis Nikola, même si ça ne sera pas l'envie qui me manquera.

- Merci, soupira Helen, soulagée, en reposant sa tête sur le torse de son ami.

- Je ferais tout pour que je n'ai plus jamais à revoir ces magnifiques yeux se remplir de larmes, Helen, murmura le vampire.

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux puis noua ses bras dans son dos en rajustant la couverture

Les deux amants passèrent l'après-midi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, écoutant l'orage s'éloigner lentement. Lorsqu'il fut totalement passé, chacun se leva et se rhabilla en silence. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leurs montures, qui par miracle n'avaient pas cherché à fuir, Nikola ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme et de l'aider à monter sur le cheval.

Le retour fut un moment de calme, chacun était perdu dans ses propres pensées et lorsqu'ils atteignirent le manoir Magnus, Nikola et Helen débattaient de l'un des projets du Serbe. Nikola fut le premier à apercevoir John qui s'approchait d'eux. Druitt salua Nikola brièvement et s'excusa ensuite auprès d'Helen, lui demandant à lui parler en privé. Helen accepta et indiqua à John de l'attendre le temps qu'elle ramène son cheval à l'écurie. Elle du attendre jusqu'au moment où elle brossait silencieusement le cheval dans sa stalle pour que Nikola lui adresse la parole.

- Vous allez lui pardonner ? demanda-t-il, brossant son propre cheval.

- Oui, sans doute, répondit la jeune femme, indécise.

- Alors, souvenez-vous d'une chose, Helen, répondit Nikola. Je suis un vampire, et si John vous fait le moindre mal, si j'aperçois le moindre bleu sur votre corps ou la moindre larme dans vos yeux, votre fiancé devra répondre de ses actes devant moi et je suis loin d'être conciliant avec les gens qui font du mal à ceux que j'estime.

Helen eut un sourire, elle s'approcha de Nikola et lui caressa lentement la joue. Le Serbe se laissa faire, appréciant la caresse.

- Finalement, j'avais tord, vous êtes sûrement le plus protecteur des quatre, fit Helen avec un léger rire, brisant le silence et le moment de complicité. Vous semblez être plus à l'aise en présence des chevaux maintenant, non ? ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes.

- C'est parce que maintenant, un merveilleux souvenir s'y rattache, répondit Nikola avec un sourire mi-tendre mi-amusé.

Helen rougit à cette remarque et jeta un regard prudent aux chevaux, elle ne pourrait plus jamais les monter sans penser à cette journée…

Elle remarqua soudain l'amusement dans le regard de Nikola et lui administra un léger coup sur le torse.

- Vous êtes impossible ! s'exclama-t-elle, amusée à son tour.

Nikola lui sourit puis il décidèrent d'un commun accord que cette journée resterait un secret, un merveilleux secret bien gardé, connu seulement d'eux deux et de deux chevaux.

FIN


	8. Douleur Part 1

Bonjours tout le monde

Encore une autre histoire, cette fois-ci demandée par **Crazy Foxy**, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira bien qu'elle soit à mon sens plus sombre que celles que j'ai déjà écrites. Que quelqu'un me donne un mots pour écrire une suite qui finisse bien s'il vous plait.

SPOILERS saison 4

La correction est signée **Phenix 260**, que je remercie

Bonne lecture !

x

x

Douleur

x

x

La Douleur. Nikola avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connue depuis l'âge de huit ans, depuis que son frère était mort. Il était alors parti comme tous les samedis, pour une balade à cheval. Nikola se souvenait lui avoir arraché la promesse de l'emmener avec lui la prochaine fois, mais son frère était parti et… n'était jamais revenu.

Le Serbe se souvenait des larmes de sa mère, de la mine grave de son père et surtout de cette douleur qui lui broyait le cœur. Il pensait naïvement qu'il ne pourrait jamais connaître pire douleur mais il avait tort…

Nikola était à Oxford, il était entouré de collègues, il n'osait pas employer le terme d'amis, d'autant plus qu'il se battait avec John pour le cœur de la même femme.

Helen venait de se faire injecter le sérum issu du sang source et puis ensuite, ça avait été son tour. Le Serbe s'était tout d'abord effondré sur les genoux, pris d'un violent malaise, puis la douleur l'avait poussé à se recroqueviller et à poser son front sur le sol de marbre froid. Il avait alors eut l'impression d'avoir le corps en feu, ses ongles et ses dents lui faisaient mal au point qu'il avait l'impression qu'on les lui arrachait. Et il avait ressentie cette soif, cette horrible soif, si violente, qu'il s'était alors jeté sur la première personne qui s'était approchée de lui, la plaquant violemment au sol. Boire était la seul chose qu'il avait à l'esprit. Boire son _Sang _! Mais une larme l'avait arrêté net et lui avait permis de voir qui il s'apprêtait à tuer. Helen. Ce soir-là, elle n'eut la vie sauve que grâce à l'amour que le nouveau vampire lui vouait alors…

Le vampire avait du être sevré et pour ce faire, il avait été enfermé dans une des cellules du Sanctuaire de Londres, pendant un mois entier, dans l'obscurité quasi totale. Par précaution, il avait été enchaîné au mur opposé à la porte et même sa force surhumaine n'avait pas fait céder les solides chaines conçues spécialement pour des Phénomènes.

Helen lui apportait régulièrement du sang animal pour étancher sa soif, mais le vampire voulait du sang humain et rien d'autre et le faisait clairement comprendre à la jeune femme, sous forme de hurlements de rage et de paroles agressives.

Les jours s'étaient ensuite égrainés lentement, mais sa soif avait grandi de plus en plus, en même temps que sa colère. Bien sûr, il avait essayé de boire le sang qu'Helen lui laissait, torturé par la faim comme il l'était, mais le vampire en lui le refusait et ce liquide le rendait en plus très malade. Et puis, peu à peu, il avait fini par laisser ses instincts de vampire prendre le dessus sur sa part d'humanité.

Deux jours plus tard, lorsqu'Helen lui avait rendu visite, à la fois pour apporter sa ration de sang quotidienne et à la fois pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, il tenait alors plus de la bête que de l'homme et il avait sentie la peur de la jeune femme au moment où elle avait quitté la cellule sombre en prenant grand soin de refermer les verrous de la porte.

Il avait alors fallut au Serbe de longues semaines supplémentaires, des semaines douloureuses, pour reprendre ses esprits et être totalement sevré du sang humain au point de ne même plus pouvoir en sentir l'odeur pourtant si douce et si alléchante.

Il était soumis et avait accepté son sort.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin pu sortir de sa cellule, après des mois de douleur pure, Helen l'avait récompensé de ses efforts par une douce étreinte, de nombreux pots de sang d'animal, tout en faisant promettre de ne plus jamais toucher à un humain pour son sang. Nikola avait promis, tout plutôt que de revivre ça un jour !

Le Serbe avait de nouveau souffert lorsqu'Helen lui avait rendu visite dans son laboratoire pour lui annoncer, et avec un grand sourire en plus, qu'elle allait épouser John et qu'elle était aussi heureuse qu'une enfant.

Là, Nikola avait senti son cœur rater plusieurs battements et il lui avait fallu tout son self-control pour sourire à la jeune femme et lui présenter ses plus sincères vœux de bonheur. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté le laboratoire, cependant, Nikola s'était effondré, furieux, et avait balayé sa table de travail d'un revers du bras, envoyant tubes à essai et autre verrerie à terre dans un bruit effroyable. Dans le même élan, poussé par la douleur, il s'était dirigé à grands pas vers sa chambre et avait commencé à charger en vrac une valise dans le but de partir sans se retourner aussi loin que possible. Il ne supporterait la douleur causée par la vision d'Helen sortant sur le parvis de l'église au bras de John, dans une magnifique robe blanche mettant sa belle peau diaphane en valeur…

Il s'était momentanément arrêté en tombant par hasard, au fond d'un tiroir, sur la bague qu'il avait achetée pour Helen. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de lui faire sa propre demande, il comptait le faire dans les prochains jours, et cela le mit dans une rage folle. Il ignora les larmes sur son visage, serra le poing sur la fine bague en or et la jeta au fond du tiroir, toute tordue avant de boucler sa valise et de partir, sans un regard en arrière, songeant qu'il n'y avait désormais plus rien qui le retenait à Londres…

Nikola n'avait revue Helen que bien des années plus tard et, toujours torturé par la douleur passée, il avait organisé une rencontre dans les catacombes de Rome et lui avait enfin avoué son amour. Malheureusement, et une fois de plus Helen l'avait rejeté, le blessant encore plus profondément et plus sûrement qu'une balle de pistolet…

La douleur de ce rejet, le fait qu'Helen avait préféré ce meurtrier de John à lui, encore une fois, l'avait rendu furieux, à tel point qu'il avait menacé Helen. Les paroles de cette dernière, suite à cette menace, n'avaient qu'intensifiée la douleur dans l'âme et le cœur du vampire… accroissant encore sa colère contre elle, et désormais, les Humains en général.

Son cœur, maudit soit-il, l'avait à nouveau fait souffrir lorsqu'il avait assisté, impuissant, aux pleurs d'Helen qui venait successivement de perdre James, alors qu'ils cherchaient activement le sang source, puis sa fille, Ashley, endoctrinée par la Cabale et morte pour eux.

Nikola n'avait pas vraiment connu la jeune fille, mais il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas remarquer l'attachement et l'amour d'Helen vis à vis d'elle, et voir les larmes de la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimée et qu'il aimera à jamais, couler le long de ses joues, sans rien qu'il ne puisse alors faire, l'avait blessé plus encore que le rejet dont il avait fait l'objet quelques mois plus tôt…

Ensuite, il avait perdu ses pouvoirs, il était redevenu un humain ordinaire, lui, Nikola Tesla, le plus grand vampire du siècle dernier. En quelques secondes, il avait perdu son identité sa vie toute entière s'était envolée comme un coup de vent sur un tas de cendres. Ses propres expériences lui avaient pris sa meilleure part de lui-même. Il était à présent mortel et vulnérable et son orgueil en souffrit. Encore.

Et alors qu'il avait pensé être sur la bonne voie pour trouver un moyen de redevenir un vampire, il avait du faire appel à Helen. Il savait qu'elle n'approuverait pas sa démarche et ça n'avait pas loupé : Helen avait été furieuse contre lui et sa menace de le faire sauter avec le bunker de la Cabale, l'avait blessé. L'amitié qu'il pensait avoir avec Helen n'était-elle qu'une illusion ? N'avait-il aucune importance aux yeux de la jeune femme ? Il commençait à en douter…

Puis Helen était revenue d'une mission, blessée et accompagnée d'Adam Worth, cet étrange petit homme qu'ils avaient rencontré à Oxford, du temps de leurs études. Ils avaient rapidement découvert qu'Helen avait été touchée par des radiations et qu'elle était mourante. Une fois encore Nikola ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, excepté en demandant de l'aide à Worth. Il savait qu'ils n'auraient pas d'autre choix s'ils voulaient qu'Helen vive. Elle n'avait, du reste, pas vraiment apprécié sa manœuvre pour mettre William à la tête du Sanctuaire. Qu'importe, elle devait vivre et elle avait survécu.

Une autre fois encore, il avait subit une violente attaque, dans un ancien fort Praxien abandonné, alors qu'il était toujours mortel. Son corps avait été transpercé de part en part par un laser et il n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressentit une telle douleur physique. Heureusement, ses pouvoirs magnétiques lui avaient permis de contenir son sang et ses organes dans son corps mais malgré tout, la brûlure de la blessure était cuisante et l'adrénaline qu'Helen lui avait injecté régulièrement ne la diminuait pas le moins du monde. La victorienne avait semblé déterminée à la garder en vie, quitte à le retransformer en vampire sur le champ. Et de nouveau des questions lui avaient traversé l'esprit. Serait-il finalement important aux yeux d'Helen ? Possible.

Son orgueil avait été ensuite blessé lorsque le gouvernement lui avait volé ses travaux. Ses recherches étaient l'une des rares choses qui comptaient vraiment dans sa vie, c'était la seconde chose qui était la plus importante pour lui, après Helen bien sûr. C'était ses bébés et le gouvernement les lui avait volés. Et pourquoi faire ? Pour les détourner de leur but premier et s'en servir contre les Phénomènes et les Sanctuaires…

Oui, Nikola Tesla avait connu et connaissait encore régulièrement la douleur sous toutes ses formes mais jamais il n'avait souffert comme il souffrait en cet instant, alors qu'il était allongé sur le sol. Il suffoquait, non pas à cause de la poussière qui l'entourait, mais à cause de la douleur de son cœur. Le Sanctuaire avait explosé, il s'était autodétruit, Nikola entendait le grondement produit par l'effondrement du bâtiment tout entier au-dessus de lui et les flammes apportaient une lumière vive, rassurante, mais en même temps si terrifiante. Mais ce qui causait une telle douleur au vampire, c'était le fait qu'Helen était encore dans le Sanctuaire, là, derrière lui, à quelques couloirs…

- Helen, haleta le vampire, se relevant vivement.

Henry, qui était étendu à côté de lui se leva à son tour en repoussant des gravats et une porte blindée complètement tordue. Il voulu dire quelque chose à Tesla, mais le vampire ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il couru aussitôt vers les flammes et les traversa, ne prenant pas garde à leurs brûlures. Il devait retrouver Helen, c'était tout se qui importait !

Il ne prêta pas attention à l'effondrement les murs au-dessus de sa tête, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua la présence d'Henry à ses côtés. La seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit était qu'il devait sortir Helen de cette fournaise, de ce piège mortel qui était en train de ses refermer sur eux au fur et à mesure que l'autodestruction du Sanctuaire faisait son œuvre.

C'est là qu'il la vit, allongée sur le sol, sous une montagne de gravats. Elle ne bougeait plus et Nikola s'effondra, tombant à genoux, terrassé par la douleur…


	9. Honte

Bonjour tout le monde

Cette histoire m'a été demandée par **Phenix 260**, j'espère qu'elle lui plaira, ainsi qu'aux autres.

On m'a également appris cette semaine que la série Sanctuary n'aura pas de saison 5.

Ainsi je demande à mes lecteurs, qui comme moi suivaient la série et espéraient une suite, de faire une minute de silence à l'hommage de ces êtres chers que sont les personnages de la série et que nous avons perdu.

**/ _Minute de silence de la part de la bêta-lectrice Phenix 260_ /**

La correction est signée **Phenix 260** que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

x

x

x

x

Honte

x

x

x

Nikola Tesla passa le seuil de son modeste appartement. Il revenait d'une nouvelle réunion entre les cinq et était plutôt ravi de l'état d'avancement de ses travaux. Il ramassa son courrier jeté sur le sol derrière la porte et s'avança ensuite dans son appartement en posant le courrier sur la table et sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Son appartement était plutôt petit et se situait juste sous les toits d'un vieil immeuble, mais il en était satisfait. Il aurait bien sur put s'offrir mieux mais ses fenêtres avaient vue sur le Sanctuaire de Londres, donc ça lui convenait parfaitement. Et puis le loyer n'était pas cher, surtout.

Un regard sur l'unique enveloppe posée sur la table le fit soupirer, mi-ravi et mi-agacé. Helen lui avait apparemment de nouveau écrit, s'il en croyait l'élégante écriture arrondie avec laquelle son nom et son adresse étaient écrits, et Nikola savait par la rumeur que le père de la jeune femme organisait un bal dans son manoir en l'honneur de sa fille adorée. Cette lettre était donc, à un très haut pourcentage de probabilité, une invitation.

Nikola s'empara de l'enveloppe et la décacheta d'un geste trahissant l'habitude. Il en tira un beau carton rectangulaire, écrit à la plume en lettre dorées. Une invitation.

Le vampire se sentit touché qu'Helen l'invite toujours à des bals ou des soirées malgré le fait qu'il refuse à chaque fois de s'y rendre. Les excuses étaient toutes plus ou moins les mêmes : il disait qu'il avait trop de travail sans s'étendre plus sur le sujet. Mais la vraie raison était toute autre et il en ressentait une certaine honte.

Eh oui, lui, le grand génie Nikola Tesla, ne savait pas danser. Quand il était enfant, l'art de la danse ne faisait pas partie de son éducation. Il privilégiait la littérature et les mathématiques, puis la science et, par la suite, il avait été trop pris par ses recherches pour apprendre à danser et, maintenant qu'il vivait parmi la haute société, en partie grâce à Helen, il s'apercevait qu'il possédait un lourd handicap car la haute société adorait les bals et les thés dansants…

Nikola poussa un profond soupir, reposa l'enveloppe sur la table et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur le Sanctuaire un peu plus loin, noyé de brume. À l'heure qu'il était, Helen devait s'occuper des préparatifs pour le bal. Nikola eut un sourire en pensant à la jeune femme, le seul être au monde qu'il respectait et admirait vraiment. Malheureusement, il allait la décevoir une fois encore…

x

x

Le lendemain, dans une salle de l'université d'Oxford, se déroulait une nouvelle réunion entre cinq scientifiques comptants parmi les plus brillants de leur génération, à savoir la belle Helen Magnus, le ténébreux John Druitt, le raffiné Nikola Tesla, l'énigmatique James Watson et le délicat Nigel Griffin. Ils étaient tous cinq en train de commenter leurs dernières avancées personnelles dans leurs travaux respectifs lorsqu'Helen se souvient d'un détail important.

- Nikola, appela-t-elle.

- Oui, très chère ? répondit le vampire, se détournant du tableau sur lequel il écrivait. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir reçue votre réponse pour le bal de la semaine prochaine…

Le vampire plissa légèrement le nez.

- Je ne viendrai pas Helen, répondit-il, retournant à ses équations.

- C'est déjà la cinquième invitation que vous refusez, remarqua Druitt, depuis le fauteuil où il était installé. Ceci n'est pas respectueux envers une dame…

- J'ai du travail, rétorqua sèchement le Serbe.

- A refuser constamment les invitations d'Helen, on pourrait croire que vous être effrayé par les foules, remarqua James.

- Ou que vous avez peur de danser, compléta Nigel avec un petit sourire amusé.

Le silence tendu de Nikola fut la seule réponse que les autres obtinrent et ce fut le rire clairement moqueur de John Druitt qui le fit disparaître.

- C'est une blague, Nikola, vous ne savez pas danser ? s'exclama John, moqueur.

- Le Grand Nikola Tesla qui ignore quelque chose que le commun des mortels connait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, voilà une première que l'on n'est pas près d'oublier ! se moqua à son tour James.

La craie qui reposait dans la main de Nikola se transforma en une fine poussière lorsque celui-ci ferma les poings à s'en blanchir les articulations. Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir, il s'empara alors de son manteau et sorti, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

- Etes-vous fiers de vous, messieurs ? demanda alors Helen sur un ton de reproche.

Les trois hommes rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules en se jetant des regards un peu inquiets. Helen était peut être une femme, mais elle avait un sacré caractère et elle pouvait se montrer féroce lorsqu'elle le voulait. La jeune femme passa ensuite le quart d'heure suivant à démontrer à quel point les trois hommes avaient fait preuve de stupidité, puis elle sortit à son tour, faisant claquer la porte une seconde fois.

Pendant ce temps, Nikola s'était arrêté dans une petite ruelle entre deux maisons. Un regard sur ses mains lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait se calmer rapidement car ses ongles commençaient à virer au noir et ça n'était pas bon signe.

Nikola s'adossa contre l'un des murs de briques qui bordaient la ruelle et y appuya sa tête, se forçant à prendre de profondes inspirations pour se calmer au plus vite. Une chose difficile à faire lorsque les rires des autres résonnent encore dans sa tête…

x

x

Nikola rentra tard ce soir là et lorsqu'il atteint sa porte, après une longue et sombre volée de marches, il se figea. Helen était là, sur le palier, et l'attendait, visiblement depuis un bon moment puisqu'elle était assise sur la première marche de l'escalier, en train de broder un petit mouchoir.

- Helen ? murmura Nikola, inquiet. Que faites-vous ici ? S'est-il passé quelque chose ?

La jeune femme rangea son travail et se leva en lissant la soie mauve de son corset.

- N'ayez crainte, Nikola. Je tenais simplement à vous présenter mes excuses pour cet après-midi, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

- Vous n'avez aucune excuse à me faire, Helen, répondit le vampire en la rejoignant sur le palier, sa clef à la main.

Il ouvrit alors la porte de son appartement et l'invita à entrer. Il était tard mais la jeune femme accepta et franchi le seuil.

- Pardonnez-moi pour le désordre, j'ignorais que j'aurai de la visite, annonça Nikola. Posez votre manteau, il fait très chaud sous les toits…

Helen se contenta de hocher la tête, mais son regard ne cessait de parcourir l'appartement. Elle fit quelques pas et s'arrêta devant la fenêtre. Elle eut un léger sourire en remarquant la vue dont Nikola jouissait.

- On voit le Sanctuaire d'ici, remarqua Helen, en se tournant vers Nikola. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu sous cet angle…

Le vampire lui offrit juste un léger sourire complice avant de lui proposer du thé, ce que la jeune femme accepta. Un silence s'installa ensuite dans le petit appartement et, contrairement à plus tôt dans la journée, il était reposant, serein, calme. Pas ce genre de silence de la création où tous se demandent ce que l'autre pense. Non, c'était un silence détendu, un doux silence pendant lequel Helen continua d'observer l'appartement de son ami le plus proche.

Nikola revint auprès d'Helen avec une tasse de thé qu'il lui tendit. La jeune femme l'accepta avec un léger sourire et en but une gorgée prudemment pour en évaluer la chaleur avant de prendre place sur une chaise qui avait miraculeusement échappé au désordre organisé du jeune vampire.

- Je pourrais vous apprendre, fit-elle soudain.

- Je vous demande pardon ? interrogea Tesla en s'asseyant à son tour sur un bout de canapé après en avoir poussé plus loin les livres et les journaux qui s'y entassaient.

- Je pourrais vous apprendre… Vous apprendre à danser, répéta Helen avec un petit sourire.

Nikola contempla la jeune femme avec surprise. Elle semblait sérieuse et elle avait apparemment envie de l'aider. Le vampire eut alors un léger sourire.

- Croyez-vous que cela soit une bonne idée ? demanda-t-il. Je doute que votre fiancé approuve…

- John n'aura rien à redire de ce que je décide de faire de mon temps libre, ni maintenant, ni après notre mariage, rétorqua Helen en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Elle s'approcha alors de son ami et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du Serbe, abandonnant chaise et tasse pour prendre place sur le canapé près du jeune homme.

- Laissez-moi vous apprendre l'art de la danse comme vous m'avez enseigné la langue de votre pays… fit-elle dans un murmure. S'il vous plait.

- Vous ne me laisserez pas refuser cette offre n'est-ce pas ? demanda le vampire, un peu amusé.

- Non, répondit la jeune femme en lui souriant.

- Très bien, soupira alors Nikola. Quand et où auront lieu les leçons ?

- Venez demain chez moi, vers seize heures, annonça Helen en se levant.

Elle repassa son manteau, termina sa tasse de thé puis prit congé de son ami, retournant chez elle préparer tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour le lendemain. Elle devait trouver un Phonographe. Elle n'était cependant pas sûre que Nikola approuve son utilisation, mais comme il l'avait souligné, il n'avait pas le choix…

x

x

Lorsque Nikola pénétra dans la demeure des Magnus, il était nerveux et légèrement inquiet. Il savait par les échos entendu à Oxford que l'art de la danse était compliqué à apprendre, surtout lorsqu'on avait déjà atteint le stade d'adulte pleinement conscient de la vie.

Les choses complexes ne lui avaient jamais vraiment fait peur, après tout, il était un scientifique. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être nerveux, en particulier à l'idée d'être ridicule face à Helen qui lui avait si gentiment proposé de surmonter son handicap.

Nikola pénétra, à la suite du Majordome, dans le grand salon où Helen l'attendait. Il jeta un regard dédaigneux envers le Phonographe posé sur une petite table et s'approcha de la jeune femme pour la saluer.

- Vous êtes toute en beauté, Helen, comme toujours, susurra Nikola en lui embrassant le dos de la main sans y poser les lèvres, règles fondamentale du baise-main.

Helen rougit légèrement sous le compliment et invita le jeune homme à la suivre jusqu'à la piste de danse improvisée. Elle fit ensuite face à son partenaire et les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Doucement, elle prit le bras droit de Nikola et le posa sur sa taille. Ensuite, elle posa son bras gauche sur l'épaule droite du vampire et prit la main gauche de celui-ci dans la sienne.

- Nous allons commencer tout en douceur, rassura Magnus. La valse se danse sur six temps, autrement dit, six mouvements. Bien, vous allez avancer votre pied droit pendant que je reculerais mon pied gauche…

Le vampire acquiesça et posa son regard sur leurs pied, s'assurant, dans son mouvement, de ne pas écraser ceux d'Helen, délicatement engoncés dans de petites bottines de cuir blanc à lacets et talons.

- C'est bien, le félicita la jeune femme. Maintenant, vous allez avancer votre pied gauche à la hauteur du droit et le déplacer vers votre gauche.

Nikola obéit, observant les mouvements d'Helen et les reproduisant.

- Très bien ! Ensuite vous allez rapprocher votre pied droit du gauche, continua Helen. Maintenant reculez votre pied gauche… ramenez le droit à la hauteur du gauche et déplacez le vers la droite, et pour finir ramenez votre pied gauche vers le droit.

Nikola se détendit légèrement en constatant que cela n'avait pas l'air si difficile que ça en fin de compte, il offrit à Helen un doux sourire. Celle-ci le lui renvoya puis s'écarta de lui, secoua doucement ses bras et se remit en place.

- Bien on va reprendre du début, fit-elle. Je vais compter et vous effectuerez le mouvement adéquat, d'accord ?

Nikola acquiesça et se concentra.

- Un…

Avancer du pied droit.

- Deux …

Déplacement du pied gauche.

- Trois …

Rapprochement du pied droit.

- Quatre…

Recule du pied gauche.

- Cinq…

Déplacement du pied droit.

- Six…

Rapprochement du pied gauche.

- C'était parfait Nikola. Maintenant nous allons voir pour la volte. Elle s'effectue sur les temps deux et cinq et toujours d'un quart de tour sur la droite. Prêt ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Je peux fuir ? voulu savoir Nikola

Elle croisa son regard rieur mais légèrement inquiet et lui offrit un léger sourire avant de répondre par un simple non.

- Alors, je suis prêt, répondit Nikola avec un sourire en coin. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous ne sentez plus votre pied pour votre bal.

Helen donna un léger coup sur épaule du vampire avant de reprendre sa place devant lui.

La première volte se fit lentement et sans problèmes, mais au cours de cette première danse Nikola n'avait pas lâché des yeux les pieds de sa partenaire. Helen posa alors doucement un doigt sous le menton du vampire et le força à relever la tête.

- La valse doit se pratiquer avec les yeux dans les yeux, murmura Helen.

Nikola acquiesça et la danse reprit… jusqu'à ce qu'il pose son pied sur celui de sa partenaire qui eut un léger sursaut avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un petit tabouret non loin.

- Helen ! Je suis désolé ! s'excusa aussitôt le vampire. Pardonnez-moi, vous ais-je fais mal ?

- Tout va bien Nikola, assura la jeune femme en massant doucement son pied. Pour éviter cela à nouveau je vous propose de moins lever votre pied. Faites-le frôler le sol, de cette manière votre pied ne fera que buter contre le mien si vous allongez trop votre mouvement.

Nikola acquiesça et la danse reprit.

Au bout d'une petite heure, le vampire arrivait à suivre sans la musique, alors Helen proposa une pause et des rafraîchissements qui furent apportés par un Majordome hautain qui n'adressa aucun regard au Serbe.

- Vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais pris de cours de danse, fit Helen en servant une tasse de thé à son ami.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite chère Helen, remarqua Nikola. J'apprends auprès de la meilleure des enseignantes qu'il soit.

Touchée par le compliment, Helen rougit doucement et gloussa.

- Etes-vous prêt à danser avec la musique ? demanda alors la jeune femme en se reprenant.

Le regard de Nikola se posa sur le Phonographe. Il hésita une seconde puis regarda son amie.

- La véritable question est : et vous, êtes-vous prête ?

Amusée, Helen eut un léger rire avant de poser sa tasse de thé, maintenant vide, sur la table basse et de prendre la main de Nikola dans la sienne. Tout ce que pu faire le vampire fut de se lever et de suivre sa partenaire, ayant juste le temps de poser sa propre tasse. Helen abandonna ensuite son cavalier le temps de mettre en marche le Phonographe puis elle revint vers lui.

Le reste de la journée fut partagé entre valses et pauses thé et, lorsque le soleil fut couché, Helen était épuisée mais ravie de sa journée. Elle posa son regard sur Nikola qui était assis dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

- Vous avez survécu finalement, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Vos pieds ont-il également survécu ? demanda Nikola, amusé.

- Je pense, répondit Helen.

- Me permettriez-vous de vérifier par moi-même ? demanda Nikola.

Sans laisser à sa partenaire le temps de protester, le vampire s'assit sur la table basse, le pied droit d'Helen sur ses genoux. Il ôta délicatement la bottine de la jeune femme et massa doucement le pied délicatement recouvert d'un bas blanc en satin, sous le sourire gêné et amusé de la jeune femme.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire cela, Nikola, protesta Helen.

- Je suis responsable de l'état de vos pieds, répliqua le Serbe. S'il vous plait, Helen, laissez-moi vous soulager un peu…

Résignée, la jeune victorienne se laissa faire et Nikola ne prit congé d'elle qu'une bonne heure plus tard.

Sur le perron du manoir, il fit face à Helen et lui donna un chaste baiser sur la joue pour la remercier avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit noire pour rentrer chez lui et profiter d'un peu de repos, la tête pleine de musique et de doux souvenirs.

x

x

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis les leçons qu'Helen avait données au vampire. Nikola ne lui en avait pas reparlé, pas plus qu'il n'avait répondu à son invitation. Et le bal avait lieu le soir même.

Le bal battait son plein et Helen s'apprêtait à accorder une nouvelle danse à John lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'œil une silhouette familière, près d'une fenêtre. Ravie, la jeune femme s'excusa auprès de son fiancé et s'avança vers le vampire pour le saluer.

- Bonsoir Nikola… Passez-vous une bonne soirée ?

- Helen, répondit le vampire en lui prenant la main pour l'embrasser délicatement. Vous êtes splendide ce soir.

- Merci, répondit Helen. Hum, pour tout vous avouer, je ne pensais pas vous voir ce soir…

- Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai hésité à venir, avoua le vampire. Et sans vous mentir, je ne pense pas que ma venue soit une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas à ma place dans ce genre de musette. Néanmoins, vous n'avez pas perdu une journée à m'enseigner la danse pour qu'au final, je ne danse pas.

Le vampire entendit à ce moment là le début d'une valse lente et offrit son bras à la jeune femme avec une solennelle révérence. Helen gloussa et l'accepta puis Nikola se concentra pleinement sur la danse et sur sa partenaire, ne remarquant pas la fureur silencieuse de John et le plaisir de James et Nigel. Tous deux semblaient amusés de voir leur ténébreux ami aussi jaloux, tout en se tenant prêts à le retenir au cas où il déciderait de lui sauter dessus.

Nikola ne vit rien de tout cela. Concentré uniquement sur la musique et sur Helen, il essayait de ne commettre aucun impair. Soudain, Helen se pencha alors vers son partenaire.

- L'ignorance n'est pas une chose dont il faut avoir honte, murmura Helen à son oreille. C'est juste une chose à laquelle il faut remédier.

Nikola eut un tendre sourire et se pencha à son tour vers elle.

- Si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à perdre encore plus de votre précieux temps avec moi, alors il se pourrait bien que j'aie une soudaine envie de compléter ma faible connaissance dans ce merveilleux domaine qu'est celui de la danse…

Helen eut un sourire et accepta silencieusement de continuer ces cours, au moins le temps que Nikola en apprenne assez pour survivre à un bal d'un bout à l'autre.

Tout en continuant à tourner doucement, le vampire songea que plus jamais il n'aurait honte de son ignorance et qui sait peut être qu'un jour, Helen pourrait l'aider de nouveau.

Et comme disait Confucius : _Le sage a honte de ses défauts, mais n'a pas honte de s'en corriger_.


	10. Espoir Part 2

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici la suite de **Douleur** et elle m'a été demandée par **Crazy Foxy**, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Aucune review pour **Honte** ! Dois-je m'inquiéter, aurais-je perdu la flamme qui rendait mes fics si appréciées ****se pose dramatiquement le bras sur les yeux et jette un coup d'œil par en-dessous** **ou alors le sujet ne vous a vraiment pas inspiré ?

Comme toujours la correction est signée **Phenix 260**, sans qui mes fics seraient un véritable nid de fautes d'orthographe, alors merci.

Bonne lecture !

x

x

x

Espoir

x

x

x

Ce fut une main sur son épaule qui le ramena à la raison.

- Mec, elle respire, fit Henry.

Un regard en direction d'Helen le lui confirma. Après l'explosion du Sanctuaire, Nikola avait trouvée Helen ensevelie sous un tas de gravats. Il l'avait alors pensée morte, mais maintenant, une pointe d'espoir venait d'apparaître au fond de son cœur.

Tesla se leva vivement et courut jusqu'à Helen. Il se jeta sur les décombres pour les retirer, Henry faisant la même chose de l'autre côté, et ils eurent vite fait de dégager la jeune femme. Malheureusement le temps commençait à manquer, ils devaient rapidement faire sortir Helen de là avant que le plafond ne s'effondre sur eux. De partout des explosions retentissaient en faisant trembler le sol.

Quand ils eurent retiré les plus gros morceaux de pierres, Nikola prit tendrement la jeune femme dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie aussi vite que possible, suivi par Henry.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda ce dernier, alors qu'ils parcouraient les souterrains qui tremblaient comme si on avait violemment secoué les fondations.

- Je possède un appartement dans un grand hôtel, je l'ai acheté sous un autre nom, annonça Tesla. Nous devrions y être en sécurité, du moins le temps qu'Helen reprenne connaissance.

- Et après ? demanda Henry. Le Sanctuaire est complètement détruit… Où allons-nous vivre ?

Le PHA semblait complètement abattu.

- Helen avait un plan, c'est obligé, remarqua Tesla. Elle n'agit jamais sans prendre en compte toutes les variables possibles et elle n'abandonnerait jamais son Sanctuaire. Si Helen a détruit son manoir, il est possible que la raison tienne au fait qu'elle a construit un autre Sanctuaire ailleurs, dans un lieu soigneusement caché du Gouvernement. Je ne vois aucune autre solution.

- Vous croyez ? demanda le jeune homme avec espoir.

Nikola se contenta de le rassurer avec un léger sourire. Helen avait conçu un plan et maintenant elle était la source de nombreux espoirs, celui de Nikola de la voir de réveiller rapidement ainsi que celui d'Henry de voir un nouveau Sanctuaire voir le jour.

x

x

Pénétrer dans l'hôtel fut d'une facilité déconcertante pour les deux hommes et cela inquiéta Henry.

- Vous êtes sûr que nous serons en sécurité, ici ? demanda le PHA. Je trouve qu'on est rentré trop facilement…

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'ascenseur, Nikola portant toujours Helen inconsciente dans ses bras.

- Beaucoup de célébrités viennent ici, alors le personnel a appris à fermer les yeux sur leurs agissements, répondit Nikola. Mais aucune personne étrangère à l'hôtel ne pourra monter dans les étages sans l'aval de l'un des clients.

Le vampire s'arrêta devant une porte, au fond d'un long couloir richement décoré.

- La clé magnétique est dans ma poche arrière, Henry, pourriez-vous la prendre ? demanda Nikola.

Le PHA obéit et déverrouilla la porte, entrant dans l'appartement chic et moderne du vampire. Celui-ci se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre. Helen avait besoin de soins.

Il pénétra dans la chambre, ouvrant la porte avec son pied et posa la jeune femme sur le lit avec précautions avant de vérifier soigneusement qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure grave. Il ne découvrit que quelques contusions sans gravité et des bleus un peu partout, une grosse bosse sur le front, sans doute quelques côtes fêlées aussi, mais rien d'irréversible. Le PHA, qui avait rejoint Tesla, fut soulagé en constatant qu'elle n'avait rien de grave malgré l'impressionnante explosion.

- Heinrich, soyez serviable, voulez-vous, et allez dans la salle de bain. Ramenez-moi une bassine avec de l'eau chaude, une serviette et un savon, demanda Nikola en désignant la pièce d'eau d'un mouvement de la tête.

Le PHA hocha la tête et revint quelques instants plus tard avec les objets demandés, après quoi Tesla l'envoya dans le salon pour qu'il leur commande un repas.

Une fois Henry sortit de la chambre, le vampire reporta toute son attention sur la jeune femme allongée sur le lit. Avec douceur et prudence, il lui retira sa veste de cuir déchirée et sale, puis son pantalon, la laissant pudiquement en dessous, prenant soins de la couvrir avec le couvre-lit. Il s'empara ensuite de la serviette et entreprit de laver doucement les bras, le cou et le visage de la jeune femme, la débarrassant du sang et de la poussière.

Ses gestes étaient doux, il était attentif à ne pas blesser plus la jeune femme en insistant sans faire exprès sur une égratignure, et il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'Henry avait entrouvert la porte et qu'il le regardait en silence.

Le PHA était un peu perdu, Tesla lui avait toujours semblé égoïste, mais là, il faisait preuve d'une telle empathie vis à vis de Magnus que ça avait de quoi surprendre. Il savait depuis des années que Tesla tournait autour de Magnus, il l'avait déjà entendu flirter avec sa patronne, mais il ne pensait pas que les sentiments du vampire étaient sérieux à ce point. Il ne pensait pas qu'il verrait un jour Tesla s'effondrer comme il l'avait fait dans le Sanctuaire…

Baissant les yeux, Henry referma doucement la porte, faisant, pour la première fois, confiance à Tesla pour s'occuper de Magnus.

Après avoir soigneusement nettoyé les blessures de son amie, Nikola entreprit de les soigner. Il se leva et alla chercher la trousse à pharmacie dans la salle de bain puis, avec douceur, il passa de la pommade sur les bleus, désinfecta les coupures et s'assura que le coup reçu à la tête n'occasionnerait pas de traumatisme crânien. Il alla ensuite dans son armoire et en tira l'un de ses propres pyjamas qu'il passa à la victorienne, sachant qu'elle serait furieuse après lui si elle venait à se réveiller si peu vêtue. Ensuite, il recouvrit Helen avec le couvre-lit et quitta la chambre, rejoignant Henry dans le salon.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda aussitôt le jeune homme

- Elle va bien, répondit Nikola.

Il avait remarqué le plateau posé sur la table basse du salon et qui contenait entre autres une bouteille de son grand cru préféré. Il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y installa en soupirant avant de se servir un verre, Henry s'installant dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Il prit lui aussi du vin et silence s'installa.

- Mais je serais plus rassuré lorsqu'elle aura ouvert les yeux, avoua finalement Tesla.

- Moi, aussi, répondit Henry.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, laissant eux deux hommes le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions et de réaliser que le Sanctuaire n'existait désormais plus…

x

x

Il fallut très peut de temps à Henry pour sombrer dans le sommeil, sous le regard amusé du vampire. Le PHA avait bien essayé de suivre son rythme ces derniers jours, mais c'était peine perdue.

Quittant son siège, Nikola déplaça prudemment le jeune homme pour l'installer dans le canapé. Le Lycan ne se réveilla même pas durant la manœuvre. Tesla le recouvrit ensuite avec un plaid qui était sagement plié sur le dossier du canapé puis il prit la direction de la chambre et de la salle de bain.

L'homme se déshabilla lentement et se glissa sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles. Il prit appui contre la paroi en verre et baissa la tête, laissant l'eau couler de chaque coté de son visage et effacer les larmes qu'il n'avait pu retenir plus longtemps. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait faillit la perdre, qu'il avait faillit perdre la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé.

Tesla releva la tête pour offrir son visage au jet d'eau. Plus jamais ! Il ne risquerait plus jamais de la perdre ! Nikola ignorait tout du plan d'Helen mais il ne la laisserait plus seule, quoi qu'il arrive. Désormais, il serait à ses cotés pour y faire face, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Nikola termina sa douche et se sécha avant de sortir de la salle de bain, une simple serviette enroulé autour de la taille. Un regard sur Helen lui apprit qu'elle était toujours inconsciente, et cette constatation lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il était inquiet qu'elle n'ait toujours pas repris connaissance…

Nikola se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit des vêtements propres dont il se vêtit avant de prendre place aux cotés d'Helen sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre la tête-de-lit. Il prit avec douceur la main d'Helen et la porta à ses lèvres, puis il fit basculer sa tête contre le mur et se mit à somnoler sans lâcher la main de la victorienne.

x

x

Lorsque Nikola ouvrit les yeux, c'était le lendemain matin et le soleil venait juste de se lever. Il posa aussitôt son regard sur la jeune femme et fut rassuré, elle semblait aller bien. Sa respiration était paisible, elle dormait à présent.

Tesla se leva prudemment et quitta la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte. Il eut un sourire amusé en constatant qu'Henry dormait toujours et qu'il ronflait, roulé en boule sous la couverture. Le geek avait beaucoup fait pendant les derniers jours, ainsi Nikola le laissa se reposer encore un peu. De toute façon, ils étaient en sécurité ici.

Le vampire se dirigea vers le téléphone et appela la réception pour demander qu'un petit déjeuner pour deux soit monté, si Helen se réveillait entre temps il pourrait toujours en commander un autre ou bien partager.

Le groom qui apportait le déjeuner était en train de rentrer le chariot dans la chambre lorsqu'Henry se réveilla. Il marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un cran de sécurité à enlever et dans un faux mouvement bascula. Il se retrouva avec la jambe sur le canapé et le reste du corps étalé sur le sol, l'air complètement hagard. Nikola poussa un léger soupir et conseilla à Henry de se relever sous les pouffements discrets du groom.

- Vous êtes impossible, Heinrich, remarqua Nikola dans un soupir après que le groom soit parti. Allez, venez donc manger quelque chose.

Henry ne lui répondit pas, complètement obnubilé par le chariot du petit-déjeuner.

- Y a du chocolat ? demanda le PHA.

- Oui, il y en a, répondit Nikola, amusé malgré-lui par l'attitude du jeune homme.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent ensuite dans le salon et prirent tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner sans échanger un mot.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Henry alors qu'il mordait voracement dans son troisième croissant.

- On attend le réveil d'Helen, répondit Tesla en buvant son thé à petite gorgées.

- Ca peut prendre du temps, remarqua Henry. On devrait peut-être contacter les autres, je veux dire, Will et Kate ?

- William a encore des comptes à rendre au FBI, remarqua Nikola en baissant sa tasse. Le contacter maintenant le mettrait en danger et nous également, quant à Kate, elle aura sûrement trouvé refuge dans une communauté de Phénomènes, inutile d'attirer l'attention sur eux ou sur nous. Non, pour le moment on attend. On verra ce qu'Helen décidera.

- Dite moi que vous avez une console de jeu… supplia alors Henry.

Nikola ne lui donna pour toute réponse qu'un long soupir un peu agacé.

x

x

Lorsque Nikola pénétra de nouveau dans la chambre se fut pour laisser Henry baptiser sa nouvelle console. Une chance que le service de l'hôtel incluait les achats extérieurs.

Le Serbe se rapprocha du lit et s'y assit doucement puis il tendit la main et dégagea doucement une mèche de cheveux du visage d'Helen. Il ne sut dire combien de temps il resta là à la contempler, mais au moment ou il voulut se lever, son cœur rata plusieurs battement. En effet, une main venait d'agripper son poignet. Lorsqu'il se retourna, ce fut pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Helen. Nikola eut alors un doux sourire et reprit place aux coté de la jeune femme.

- J'ai dormit longtemps ? demanda-t-elle comme il l'aidait à se redresser contre les oreillers.

- Une journée, répondit Nikola. Tu te sens bien ?

Helen voulu alors de se lever mais c'était sans compter ses blessures qui se rappelèrent douloureusement à elle. La victorienne en eut un vertige et serait sans doute tombée du lit sans l'intervention de Tesla. Le vampire la rattrapa et la garda serrée contre lui.

- Doucement, murmura-t-il avec tendresse. Ne va pas trop vite, tu as pas mal de petite blessures et un bel hématome à la tête.

Helen ne bougea pas, elle sentait autour d'elle les bras du vampire et elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité, chose surprenante au vu de la personne qui l'étreignait doucement.

- Nikola ? appela alors la jeune femme.

- Oui ? demanda le vampire.

- Je dois me rendre à la salle de bain… répondit Helen en rougissant légèrement.

- Bien sûr, fit le Serbe sans rien ajouter.

Il l'aida alors à se lever, la soutenant par un bras, et la guida vers la pièce en question puis il la laissa en lui demandant juste de laisser la porte entrouverte. Helen n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Nikola s'était appuyé dos au mur juste à coté de la porte. La victorienne fit alors couler l'eau de la douche et, en attendant qu'elle se réchauffe, elle répondit à ses besoins puis se déshabilla et entra dans la douche, appréciant la chaleur de l'eau.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment d'une voix un peu forte pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau.

- Dans l'un de mes appartements, en ville, répondit le vampire. Mais n'aie crainte, j'ai acheté celui-là sous un nom d'emprunt.

- Ok. Et as-tu des nouvelles des autres ? demanda la jeune femme

- Aucune de Kate, de William ou de ton majordome. Mais je suppose que la Belle s'occupe de la Bête dans une communauté de Phénomènes et que William est retourné au FBI…

- Et Henry ? voulut savoir la victorienne, qui avait remarqué que son ami n'en avait pas fait mention.

- Probablement toujours en train de tuer des zombies dans le salon, soupira Tesla.

Helen eut un gloussement à cette réponse et acheva de se laver. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sortie de la douche qu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtement. Elle hésita puis, avec un soupir, et en songeant que Nikola allait l'embêter avec ça pendant longtemps, elle demanda des vêtements au vampire. Nikola se contenta de sourire légèrement avant de se décoller du mur et de se diriger vers son armoire. Il en tira un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche puis retourna près de la porte de la salle de bain. Helen passa un bras par l'entrebâillement et récupéra les vêtements qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler avant de sortir de la salle de bains, pour croiser le regard amusé de Nikola. Elle en était sure maintenant, il allait lui en reparler pendant des siècles…

Helen quitta la chambre s'appuyant sur Tesla, ses jambes ne la portant qu'avec difficultés. Elle eut un large sourire en voyant qu'Henry avait l'air d'aller très bien, plus que bien même au vu de la manière donc il se déchaînait sur la console. Un raclement de gorge de Tesla le tira de sa partie et, avant qu'Helen n'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement, elle se retrouva prise dans une forte étreinte offerte par un Lycan qui avait été très inquiet… du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un vampire un peu jaloux ne choppe le Lycan par la peau du cou pour l'éloigner de sa bien-aimée…

- Désolé, Doc, s'excusa piteusement Henry sous le regard noir de Tesla.

- Ca va, répondit Helen, amusée. Je suis soulagée que vous alliez bien, tous les deux…

Nikola la conduisit ensuite vers le canapé et laissa Henry seul avec la victorienne, le temps de faire monter un peu de thé. Lorsqu'il revint vers Helen, elle était en train de contempler le ciel par la fenêtre. Le Serbe déposa le plateau apporté par un groom sur la table basse et servit une tasse à son amie avant de prendre place à ses cotés. Le jeune homme ne parla que lorsqu'Helen eut terminé sa tasse de thé.

- Quel est la suite du programme ? demanda-t-il.

x

x

Helen s'était contenté de leur sourire, puis elle les avait guidés à travers les égouts puis des tunnels, de plus en plus profondément dans la terre. Et ils étaient là, maintenant, devant le nouveau Sanctuaire, et Henry pleurait de joie à coté d'eux, tant devant la beauté du nouveau Sanctuaire que grâce au fait que son espoir n'avait pas été vain, il avait de nouveau une maison.

Nikola lui se contenta de sourire. Helen avait toujours réussit à l'impressionner par le passé et elle avait réussit une fois de plus. Cette femme accomplissait l'impossible et réalisait les espoirs de chacun. Le Serbe senti alors des doigts s'entremêler aux siens et il croisa un regard rieur et tendre, il songea alors que pour eux aussi, peut être que l'espoir n'était pas vain…


	11. Voiture

Bonjour tout le monde

Cette histoire est un grand classique, revisiter maintes et maintes fois, mais en voyant le mot qu'il m'avait été donné, cette idée à fait tilt dans ma tête. Un indice sur le contenu de l'histoire demandé par **Ophélie** ? Le mot est **voiture** ^^ qui a dit "le coup de la panne" … et bien il a parfaitement raison, ajoutez à cela le fait que nos deux tourtereaux sont coincés en plein blizzard et vous obtiendrez ça.

La correction est comme d'habitude signé **Phenix 260**. (Je suis surprise qu'elle n'ait pas encore démissionné au vu de mon talent naturel à faire des fautes d'orthographe ^^)

_**Note de Phénix : Ah ben non alors ! Je ne laisse jamais mes auteurs en plan ! ^^**_

Bonne lecture !

x

x

x

x

Voiture

x

x

x

La voiture roulait paisiblement le long d'une route peu fréquentée avec à son bord Helen Magnus. La centenaire somnolait sur le siège passager pendant que Nikola Tesla était derrière le volant. Tous deux rentraient d'une mission qu'ils avaient menée avec les enfants, Will Zimmermann, Kate Freelander et Henry Foss, les protégés d'Helen. C'est derniers étaient repartis avec le Phénomène capturé, par avion, laissant leurs aînés rentrer en voiture.

Helen avait donc prit le volant les trois premières heures et parcouru le début du chemin, mais la fatigue avait eut tôt fait de la rattraper et elle du laisser le vampire conduire à sa place. Cela remontait à quelques heures déjà et à ce moment-là, la neige commençait tout juste à tomber mais, désormais, Nikola devait conduire dans une véritable tempête. Il n'y arrivait que grâce à ses sens vampiriques par ailleurs…

Ce fut un gros bruit qui tira Helen de son sommeil pendant que Nikola garait la voiture sur le bas côté. Elle se redressa en se frottant un œil et mâchonna dans le vide, la nuque raide.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ne bouge pas, recommanda Nikola en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité. Je vais voir…

Le vampire sortit rapidement et referma la portière derrière lui, non sans inonder le siège de flocons qui fondirent aussitôt, puis il se dirigea, grâce à la lumière des phares à l'avant du véhicule et ouvrit le capot. Si le bruit fait par le moteur, quelques instants plus tôt n'avait pas convaincu le vampire de l'état de la voiture, la fumée qui s'échappait de sous le capot le renseigna rapidement. Le moteur était hors service. Le vampire soupira profondément et referma le capot avant de retourner dans l'habitacle heureusement chauffé.

- Alors ? demanda Helen, voulant des précisions.

- Alors rien. Le moteur est hors service, répondit le Serbe. J'ai bien peur que nous soyons coincés ici jusqu'à ce qu'une dépanneuse arrive…

Une pensée traversa alors l'esprit de la victorienne et elle jeta un regard méfiant vers le vampire.

- Dis-moi Nikola… fit-elle. Tu ne chercherais pas à me faire le coup de la panne, par hasard ?

- J'aurais aimé que ça soit cela, remarqua le vampire dans un soupir. Au moins nous n'aurions pas été vraiment coincés ici…

- Aurais-tu peur du noir ? demanda soudainement Helen.

Cette dernière avait comprit que Nikola ne lui avait pas joué un sale tour, pour une fois, et elle avait juste voulu le taquiner, puisqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même galère.

- Non, répondit le Serbe. Juste du fait que la température va rapidement baisser, et tu sais que je n'aime pas être en froid avec toi, répondit le vampire avec un large sourire.

Le gloussement de la jeune femme à cette réponse détendit un peu l'atmosphère, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Helen comprenne que Nikola avait été sérieux. Un frisson la secoua alors des pieds à la tête et la victorienne resserra les pans de sa veste sur sa poitrine en croisant les bras. En voyant cela, le sourire du vampire disparu et il retira sa propre veste pour la déposer sur les épaules de son amie.

- Nikola ? murmura Helen, incertaine. Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Tu en feras un meilleur usage que moi, assura le vampire.

Nikola resserra lui-même les pans de la veste autour du corps de la jeune femme, puis il tira son portable de sa poche et jeta un coup d'œil dessus. Comme pas hasard, il n'y avait pas de réseau… Nikola poussa un nouveau soupir. Oh ! Bien entendu, la situation n'était pas si catastrophique qu'on pouvait le croire, il se retrouvait simplement coincé dans une voiture de type Hammer, seul avec Helen… Pour le coup, il aurait préféré une voiture plus petite.

Le temps s'écoula alors lentement, mais plus il passait et plus la température baissait dans le véhicule, malgré le peu de chaleur que produisait leurs souffles. Helen était maintenant frigorifiée et elle tremblait de plus en plus. Ce fut un soubresaut plus prononcé qui convainquit Nikola de réagir.

- Helen, il faut que tu passe à l'arrière, décida alors le vampire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Helen, surprise.

- Parce que j'arriverais plus facilement à te prendre dans mes bras à l'arrière du véhicule.

Helen jeta un regard noir vers le vampire et ce dernier soupira.

- Helen, tu as ma parole que la seule chose qui m'intéresse pour le moment est ton état de santé, assura le Serbe. Regarde-toi, tu trembles et tes magnifiques lèvres commencent à devenir bleues. Helen, tout le monde sait que le meilleur moyen de se protéger de l'hypothermie est la chaleur corporelle.

Helen hésita. Si Nikola lui avait bel et bien fait le coup de la panne, elle en entendrait encore parler pendant des années. Mais si tout était vrai ? Si la voiture était réellement hors service ? L'inquiétude dans les yeux de Nikola semblait bien réelle, elle… Helen plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

- Nikola, promets-moi que ce n'est pas encore un moyen pour te jouer de moi, exigea la victorienne.

- Tu as ma parole, promis le vampire.

Helen acquiesça alors et se redressa pour passer à l'arrière du véhicule. Une fois installée, Nikola la rejoignit, un peu laborieusement, puis il la prit dans ses bras et s'allongea sur la banquette arrière, les recouvrant tous les deux de leurs manteaux.

Peu à peu, Helen cessa de trembler et ses lèvres retrouvèrent une teinte plus acceptable. Il faut dire aussi que Nikola avait une température corporelle relativement élevée, contrairement aux croyances populaires. Une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Helen et lui arracha un léger gloussement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Nikola.

- Quand je pense que la plupart des personnes voit les vampires comme des créatures au corps aussi froid que le marbre, gloussa la jeune femme, amusée.

Nikola leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ta simple présence suffirait à réchauffer même les cœurs les plus froids, remarqua le Serbe.

Helen ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette remarque et elle donna un léger coup sur le torse du vampire, mais ne s'écarta pas de lui pour autant. Elle se blottit plutôt un peu plus contre le torse chaud du vampire et soupira d'aise.

- Comment ta température peut-elle être aussi élevée, du reste ? demanda Helen, curieuse.

- Mon métabolisme s'adapte, répondit Nikola. Si la température ambiante descend en dessous du zéro absolu, ma chaleur corporelle augmente. Mais si la température ambiante est élevée, elle diminue. Donc, plus il fait chaud et plus j'aurais effectivement l'air d'une statue de marbre…

Suite à cette explication, un silence apaisant s'installa dans l'habitacle du véhicule. Helen était toujours serrée contre le torse du vampire et celui-ci avait commencé à lui caresser doucement le dos.

Helen ne réussit à s'endormir qu'une grosse heure plus tard et, au moment de sombrer complètement dans le sommeil, elle entendit Nikola lui murmurer un « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille. Elle préféra ne pas relever et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

x

x

Le soleil était déjà levé lorsqu'Helen se réveilla. La neige avait presque entièrement recouvert la voiture, rendant impossible toute estimation temporelle sans une montre. La jeune femme voulant sortir de la voiture pour, d'une part, assouvir un besoin naturel qui commençait à devenir pressant, et d'autre part, pour avoir une idée plus précise de la situation, voulut se dégager des bras du vampire. Celui-ci grogna.

- Helen ? murmura Nikola d'une voix endormie.

- Je dois sortir Nikola, expliqua la victorienne.

- Ne t'éloigne pas trop, recommanda le Serbe en lâchant la jeune femme.

Helen leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la voiture pour s'enfoncer dans soixante centimètres de neige. La route était parfaitement invisible dans le paysage blanc. Tout était parfaitement invisible, du reste, et le silence oppressant.

Helen répondit à ses besoins puis se lava sommairement avec un peu de neige qu'elle laissa fondre dans ses mains et ne pouvant rien faire de plus, elle retourna dans la voiture.

- La route n'existe plus, annonça-t-elle en claquant la portière.

- Et nous n'avons toujours pas de moyen de communiquer avec qui que ce soit, rajouta Nikola en rangeant son téléphone.

Helen frotta la neige qui était restée sur ses jambes de pantalon et soupira profondément.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu me le demande ? fit Tesla, sceptique.

- Eh bien, tu affirme à tout va que tu es un génie, remarqua Helen avec un haussement d'épaule. Alors j'avais pensé que tu aurais une bonne idée pour nous sortir de là… Non ?

Le jeune homme fit mine de réfléchir puis il claque des doigts. Helen se redressa légèrement.

- J'ai trouvé, fit-il. On va attendre. Les enfants ont du atterrir dans la nuit et lorsqu'ils s'apercevront qu'ils ne pourront pas te joindre, ils chercheront notre véhicule et viendront nous chercher.

- C'est ça, ton plan ? demanda Helen, abasourdie.

- Il y a trop de neige pour faire le chemin à pied et la voiture est hors service, fit Nikola en haussant les épaules, sachant que présentement, la plaisanterie n'était pas vraiment recommandée. Alors à moins que tu aies une meilleure idée…

Le vampire lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à continuer mais Helen ne rajouta rien. Nikola avait raison, bien entendu, mais rester là à attendre n'était pas dans les habitudes de la victorienne. Voyant qu'Helen ne semblait pas satisfaite de la solution trouvée, Nikola passa un bras autours des épaules de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui.

- Nikola, protesta Helen alors que celui-ci s'allongeait sur la banquette entrainant son amie avec lui. Ce n'est pas le moment de…

- Nous somme coincés ici encore quelques temps, remarqua le vampire. Nous serons mieux installés ainsi…

Helen remua alors, cherchant à se défaire de la douce étreinte du vampire, mais Nikola avait d'autres projets. Rien de bien méchant, évidemment, mais avoir la femme qu'il aime dans ses bras pendant encore quelques heures lui plaisait bien. Plus qu'à Helen qui cherchait encore le moyen de sortir des bras de son ami…

- Helen, calme toi, allons… murmura doucement Nikola.

Mais voyant qu'elle continuait à bouger, il poussa un soupir.

- Très bien, que veux-tu en échange d'une journée dans mes bras.

Helen arrêta tout mouvement et réfléchit sérieusement.

- Je peux demander ce que je veux ? s'assura-t-elle.

- Dans la limite du raisonnable, bien entendu… répondit le vampire.

Helen cogita alors, il y avait tellement de chose qu'elle pouvait demander à Nikola et dont elle pourrait se servir plus tard pour taquiner son ami ! Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Nikola sentit son assurance disparaitre en voyant le sourire d'Helen s'agrandir. Le vampire grimaça, appréhendant la demanda de son amie.

- Chante pour moi, murmura alors la jeune femme.

- Je te demande pardon ? fit le Serbe, pas vraiment sur d'avoir tout compris.

- Chante-moi une chanson de ton pays, répéta Helen. Ou alors lâche-moi. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Le vampire ferma les yeux, mais raffermit sa prise sur la jeune femme étonnée. Nikola allait vraiment chanter. Une voix grave raisonna alors dans l'habitacle et Helen écouta son ami, surprise de voir, ou plutôt d'entendre, qu'il savait très bien chanter. Le chant serbe résonna peu à peu en elle.

Ispod ovog modrog neba Sous ce ciel bleu  
>skrivamo se ti i ja Se cache vous et moi<br>tvoja ruka moju treba Votre main au cas où  
>Ne boj se najmilija N'ayez pas peur, chère<br>Tiho pricaj, budi hrabra Parlez doucement, soyez courageuse  
>Kise su vec prestale La pluie avait déjà cessé<br>Tvoja kosa, malo vlazna Vos cheveux, légèrement humide  
>Mirise na masline Sentait comme les olives<p>

Samo ovo modro nebo zna Uniquement ce ciel d'azur connaît  
>Koliko volim te ja La façon dont Je t'aime<br>Samo ovu modro nebo zna Uniquement ce ciel d'azur connaît  
>Koliko VOLIM TE JA La façon dont Je t'aime<br>Samo nebo zna Seul Dieu sait

Ispod ovog modrog neba Sous ce ciel bleu  
>Boze daj svetlosti Dieu, donne la lumière<br>Tvoja ruka moju treba Votre main au cas où  
>Zelim te sacuvati Je souhaite la préserver<p>

Samo ovo modro nebo zna Uniquement ce ciel d'azur connaît  
>Koliko VOLIM TE JA La façon dont Je t'aime<br>Samo ovo modro nebo zna Uniquement ce ciel d'azur connaît  
>Koliko volim te ja La façon dont Je t'aime<br>Samo nebo zna Seul Dieu sait

Samo ovo modro nebo zna.. i nebo zna Uniquement ce ciel d'azur connaît. et Dieu sait  
>koliko volim te ja, samo nebo zna.. Combien Je t'aime, Dieu seul sait...<p>

Lorsque finalement, la voix du Serbe se tut, Helen était parfaitement détendue entre les bras de Nikola. Elle avait la tête posée sur son torse.

- Où as-tu appris à chanter aussi bien ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Dans l'église de mon père, répondit Tesla. Il était prêtre orthodoxe et j'étais enfant de chœur avant même d'aller à l'école…

Helen ne rajouta rien, bien qu'elle aurait aimé en savoir plus sur le passé de son ami sans avoir à fouiller dans les autobiographies diverses et variées publiées au fil des décennies et qui semblaient avoir un certain goût pour la contradiction… De toute façon, c'est toujours mieux lorsque l'histoire est racontée par le personnage concerné…

- Tu as pris l'avantage sur moi, remarqua soudainement le vampire. Je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas toi qui m'a faire le coup de la panne…

La remarque du Serbe lui valut un nouveau coup sur le torse. Nikola éclata de rire et attrapa la main d'Helen pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il déposa un baiser sur la peau douce et prit une inspiration. Lorsque la voix du Serbe s'éleva de nouveau dans le véhicule, Helen songea alors qu'elle devrait tomber plus souvent en panne de voiture…

La victorienne, bercée par le chant du vampire, se serra contre lui et ferma les yeux, consciente que Nikola avait du faire un énorme effort pour se dévoiler un peu plus à elle. La tête posée contre le torse de son ami, sa main placée au niveau du cœur, Helen remercia mentalement Henry pour avoir oublié de faire la révision de la voiture.

x

x

x

Pour ceux et celle qui voudrait voir et entendre Jonathon Young, l'interprète de Nikola Tesla chanter, allez sur youtube et taper : ELECTRIC COMPANY ALL THE WAY HOME, c'est la video du même titre.

Il chante vers le milieu de la vidéo (environ 2'20'') ça dure une trentaine de seconde mais ça vaut le détour ^^


	12. Crime

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et voici l'histoire demandée par **Kami**, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

La correction est signée comme toujours **Phenix260** (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne)

Bonne lecture !

Crime

x

x

Un corps avait été découvert peu après l'aube dans l'une des ruelles malfamées de Londres. La police aurait pu penser à un meurtre des plus ordinaires, bien entendu, commis par des ivrognes ou des voleurs, mais James Watson, qui contemplait le corps allongé sur les pavés savait que ce crime ne serait pas élucidé aussi facilement, même s'il connaissait le coupable. L'indice qui l'avait mis sur la voie était tout simplement la morsure qui avait déchiré la gorge de la victime, laissant une plaie noire de sang et une victime exsangue.

James se détourna de la scène de crime avec un léger soupir. Depuis leur petite expérience avec le sang originel, et l'injection du sérum dans leurs veines, rien n'était plus vraiment pareil. Helen était bien la seule qui semblait ne pas avoir changé, contrairement à John qui avait gagné un formidable don de téléportation lui-même, James Watson, était devenu le meilleur détective du monde grâce à une augmentation non négligeable de son intelligence, de son esprit de déduction et de sa capacité d'observation. Quant à Nigel, il s'était rapidement découvert un don encore plus fantastique que tous les autres : l'invisibilité. Le seul d'eux cinq qui n'avait pas obtenu de pouvoir « positif » était Nikola. Il avait reçu son injection la semaine passée et avait très mal réagit au traitement. Ce dernier avait en effet réveillé en lui des gènes latents dissimulés dans son ADN depuis des milliers d'années et depuis il était introuvable…

Watson songea soudain à la tristesse d'Helen lorsqu'il apprendrait avoir eut des nouvelles de Nikola, et surtout lorsqu'il allait lui révéler les dites nouvelles… Avec un petit point au ventre, le détective s'éloigna de la ruelle et prit la direction du Sanctuaire.

x

x

Dire qu'Helen était attristée d'apprendre la nouvelle était un euphémisme : elle s'était effondrée, rongée par la culpabilité. Après tout, elle était à l'origine de l'expérience qui avait transformé Nikola en un monstre assoiffé de sang, écumant la ville à la recherche de proie pour assouvir sa faim.

- On ne peut pas le laisser courir les rues, remarqua James. Il faut le capturer et l'enfermer le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégâts ou qu'il soit capturé par la police.

Helen secoua la tête, les larmes au bord des cils. Nikola n'était pas un garçon méchant par nature. Bon, il était égoïste de temps en temps, et franchement agaçant quand il s'y mettait, mais il n'était pas mauvais. Jamais il ne ferait de mal à quelqu'un intentionnellement. Cette attaque avait un but, se nourrir, rien d'autre.

- Il doit y avoir un autre moyen… tenta Helen.

Elle était assise dans un fauteuil, le dos droit, les mains bien à plat sur les accoudoirs et le regard perdu dans les flammes d'une lampe à pétrole.

- Et on le trouvera, Helen, mais d'abord il faut l'éloigner du centre ville, répondit John en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

James approuva aussitôt. Il était hors de question qu'un vampire novice divague dans les rues de Londres. Les gens de ce siècle étaient tellement paranoïaques qu'une Chasse aux Sorcières aurait tôt fait d'être mise ne place.

- Et comment fait-on cela ? demanda Nigel. Nous n'avons eut aucune nouvelles de lui depuis l'injection. Et il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un vampire maintenant. L'un des Phénomènes les plus puissants qui n'ait jamais existé sur la surface de la Terre… Comment on arrête une créature pareille sans la tuer ?

- Ajouté à cela qu'il est aussi très intelligent, renchérit James. Il ne tombera pas facilement dans un piège, quel qu'il soit.

- A moins que nous lui offrions ce qu'il désire le plus, fit Helen, pensive.

Elle regarda ses amis qui se consultèrent du regard. John avait raison, Nikola ne pouvait pas circuler dans les rues blindées du centre ville tant qu'ils n'auraient pas trouvé un moyen de calmer sa soif de sang. Il fallait à tous prix l'attirer hors de la ville, dans les faubourgs, là où les meurtres étaient rarement dénoncés.

- Et que proposez-vous, Helen ? demanda John en se rapprochant de sa fiancée.

- Moi, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme. Je vais servir d'appât.

Les protestations des hommes résonna aussitôt dans la pièce, mais Helen savait, elle avait toujours su, que Nikola la désirait, elle, et elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution pour le moment…

x

x

Helen marchait tranquillement dans les jardins d'Oxford, il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures maintenant, mais ça n'était pas ce qui inquiétait la jeune femme. La nuit, tout pouvait arriver, des ivrognes pouvaient s'en prendre à elle en sautant hors d'une ombre, ou bien des voleurs ou des assassins pouvaient l'agresser et partir avec ses bijoux et sa bourse… Cependant, elle ne voulait attirer qu'un seul homme, une personne bien définie et lorsqu'un frisson lui descendit soudain dans le dos, elle sut qu'il était là.

- Vous promener sans escorte la nuit est une activité dangereuse, remarqua une voix calme parmi les ombres sur le bord du chemin.

- Nikola ? appela Helen doucement. Est-ce vous ? Où êtes-vous, mon ami ?

- Jamais bien loin… susurra une voix à son oreille.

Helen se retourna vivement, surprise de la proximité du vampire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque son regard croisa celui du vampire. Ses yeux étaient totalement noirs, comme deux entrées de tunnels et l'étroit croissant de lune se réfléchissait dedans.

- Grand dieu, Nikola… soupira alors la jeune femme. Nous vous cherchons depuis des jours ! Nous étions très inquiet qu'il ne vous soit arrivé quelque chose lorsque nous n'avons plus eut de vos nouvelles…

Helen s'approcha alors du vampire et leva la main dans le but de la poser sur la joue du Serbe mais celui-ci se déroba. Il saisit la main au vol sans lâcher Helen des yeux et son regard se durci.

- Vous dites ne pas avoir eut de mes nouvelles dernièrement, pourtant la culpabilité dans vos yeux me dit que si… nota le vampire. Me mentiriez-vous ?

- Je suis simplement inquiète parce que mon expérience a eut des effets dramatiques et imprévus sur vous, répondit doucement la jeune femme en éludant la question.

- Dramatiques ? s'étonna le vampire. Imprévus ?

Il éclata soudain d'un rire guttural qui fit violemment frissonner Helen.

- Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi en forme de toute ma vie, ma chère Helen ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Vous vous nourrissez d'humains, souligna Helen avec une touche de colère.

- Et vous me faites face en sachant cela ? demanda le vampire, soudain sérieux. Audace ou stupidité ?

Il examina alors les environs mais reporta rapidement son attention sur son amie lorsqu'il la senti se rapprocher de lui et s'appuyer contre son torse. Aussitôt les bras du vampire l'encerclèrent. Il sentit quelque chose se briser dans sa poitrine et la créature en lui commença à abandonner tout doucement.

- Je vous connais Nikola, soupira Helen. Et s'il y a bien une chose que vous seriez incapable de faire, c'est bien de me faire du mal intentionnellement… N'est-ce pas ?

Le vampire senti soudain une piqûre au niveau de sa jambe et Helen s'éjecta de ses bras vivement. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, Nikola découvrit une seringue vide plantée dans sa cuisse qui dépassait de son pantalon de toile. Il regarda Helen, vit ses lèvres bouger, puis ce fut le trou noir.

x

x

Lorsque Nikola ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la première pensée qu'il eut fut qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Le vampire voulut alors passer une main sur son visage, afin de chasser le brouillard de son cerveau, mais un bruit le stoppa. Il posa son regard sur son poignet pour y découvrir ce qu'il craignait le plus : il était enchaîné dos au mur et de solides bracelets de cuir l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement. Tesla sentit alors la fureur l'envahir, contre Helen mais aussi et surtout contre lui-même. Il cessa aussitôt de protester lorsqu'il entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte de sa cellule. Helen pénétra alors dans la pièce, mais n'osa pas s'approcher du vampire qui lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Nikola… commença la jeune femme.

- Libérez-moi ! ordonna aussitôt le Serbe.

- Je ne peux pas faire cela, Nikola, répondit doucement Helen en secouant la tête. Vous êtes malade…

- Libérez-moi ! rugit le vampire en essayant de se jeter sur Helen. Vous entendez, libérez-moi immédiatement !

Mais les chaînes qui le retenaient étaient solides et le vampire eut beau tirer de toutes ses forces, elles restèrent en place.

Helen soupira légèrement, puis posa au sol ce qu'elle avait apporté. C'était un pot cylindrique en fer blanc, sans aucune marque, juste muni d'une anse et d'un couvercle vissé. La jeune femme ôta alors le couvercle et le poussa vers le vampire. Celui-ci, furieux donna cependant un grand coup de pied dedans, répandant sur le sol le sang qu'il contenait.

- Du sang animal ! gronda le vampire. J'espère pour vous que ça n'est pas tout ce que vous me donnerez !

- C'est tout ce que vous aurez ici, Nikola, répliqua Helen, les sourcils froncés.

Un grondement menaçant lui répondit, mais la jeune femme ne se démonta pas, au contraire. Elle se redressa, bien décidée à ne pas céder. Nikola était sans aucun doute son ami le plus précieux, mais de toute évidence la créature qui était devant elle n'était pas Nikola, alors elle n'avait aucune raison d'être indulgente avec lui.

- Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter Nikola, fit Helen, les mâchoires crispées. Vous avez commis un crime en pleine ville et pour cela vous serez puni. Alors oui, du sang animal est la seule et unique chose que l'on vous donnera à boire ici et je compte bien profiter de votre présence entre ces murs pour trouver un traitement qui calmera votre envie de sang humain ! Alors cessez de faire l'enfant et comportez-vous comme l'adulte que vous êtes censé être !

- Avez-vous la moindre idée de la torture que c'est pour un vampire de se passer de sang ? demanda Nikola.

- Avez-vous la moindre idée de la douleur que vous avez infligée à la famille de cette pauvre fille ? répliqua Helen, agacée. Je sais que le sevrage sera long et difficile mais je sais aussi que c'est la punition la plus approprié pour le crime que vous avez commis. Je pourrais aussi vous tuer mais je n'en ferais rien parce que je vous connais, Nikola. Vous êtes mon ami depuis longtemps et je sais que vous parviendrez à surmonter ce sevrage.

Helen fit alors demi-tour et quitta la cellule, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir, elle entendit un rugissement de rage provenir de la cellule de Tesla. Elle ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme mais quitta les sous-sols du Sanctuaire sans se retourner.

x

x

Lorsqu'Helen pénétra à nouveau la cellule de son ami, deux jours avaient passés. Elle entra dans la pièce froide en portant dans ses mains un autre récipient contenant du sang animal et resta près de la porte, le pot soigneusement fermé serré entre ses doigts. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité qui ne lui permettait pas de voir le fond de celle-ci. Elle ne sentait que la présence du vampire non loin.

- Nikola ? appela-t-elle.

- Vous venez contempler votre œuvre, Helen ? murmura une voix dans les ténèbres.

Un bruit de chaîne suivit ces paroles et Nikola sortit de l'ombre en trainant les lourdes chaînes après lui. Sa peau était grise, ses yeux aussi noirs que la nuit et ses griffes et ses crocs luisants donnèrent un frisson à Helen. L'homme qui lui faisait face était torse nu et la peau était couverte de blessures déjà cicatrisées. De toute évidence, dans sa rage affamée, le vampire avait arraché ses vêtements de ses griffes en se lacérant la peau dans la foulée.

- J'ai pensé que vous auriez faim… fit Helen doucement.

Comme la fois précédente, elle ouvrit le récipient et le posa sur le sol avant de le pousser vers le vampire. Celui-ci se pencha vers le récipient dans un cliquetis de chaines et tenta de s'en saisir, mais les forces durent lui manquer, car il faillit le laisser échapper.

Voyant son ami en difficultés, Helen s'avança vivement pour l'aider et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, Nikola expédia l'objet à terre et s'empara des poignets d'Helen. Elle venait de se faire avoir.

Dans le même élan, Nikola plaqua la jeune femme au sol et ignora la plainte sourde qu'elle émit quand son dos heurta les dalles de pierres. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle, ses crocs à quelques centimètres de la gorge de son amie. La peur qu'éprouva alors Helen était parfaitement perceptible par le vampire et il la savourait comme on savoure un grand cru millésimé. Cette femme… Cette femme, elle avait voulut le contraindre à ingurgiter du sang animal, lui ! Son supérieur en toutes choses ! Lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur la veine palpitante de la gorge de sa proie et s'apprêta à mordre. Il sentait le sang propulsé par le cœur affolé, la respiration saccadée de la jeune femme. Elle transpirait légèrement, sa peau était moite et son parfum subtil envahissait l'espace…

- Nikola… murmura alors Helen dans un sanglot. Je vous en prie… Ne faites pas une chose que vous auriez à regretter toute votre vie immortelle… S'il vous plait…

La jeune femme senti soudain le poids de son ami disparaitre et elle resta sur le dos à regarder le plafond noir, les yeux pleins de larmes, sentant encore le souffle brulant du vampire sur sa gorge… Lentement, elle se redressa ensuite et s'assit sur le sol. Elle chercha son ami des yeux et le trouva un peu plus loin, la tête entre les mains, recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cellule, les bras autour de la tête, le corps secoué de tremblements.

- Nikola…

- Sortez ! aboya soudain le Serbe. Dehors !

La victorienne eut un violent sursaut et ne se fit pas prier. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et quitta rapidement de la pièce. Elle verrouilla ensuite solidement la porte puis se mit à courir le long du couloir sombre en laissant sa terreur s'échapper sous formes de larmes. Elle ne s'arrêta que trois couloirs plus loin, le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade. Là, elle s'appuya contre un mur, prit une profonde inspiration et souffla ensuite longuement, étouffant un nouveau sanglot en passant rageusement ses mains sur ses joues, tout en pestant contre Nikola.

Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes puis remonta dans le Sanctuaire et rejoignit sa chambre.

Nikola était horrifié, il avait faillit la tuer, il avait faillit boire le sang d'Helen. La jeune femme avait raison, il devait impérativement trouver un moyen pour ne plus dépendre du sang humain, sinon, il risquait à un moment ou à un autre de blesser Helen ou l'un de ses autres amis. Et ça il savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Mais le Serbe ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il savait parfaitement que le sevrage serait difficile et très douloureux et que déjà, la soif se faisait à nouveau sentir. Le vampire parvenait à reprendre le dessus sur l'homme…

x

x

Nikola ignorait depuis combien de temps il était enfermé dans cette cellule aux relents de moisi. Le fait que la cellule ne possède pas de fenêtre l'empêchait de savoir combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière visite d'Helen, et la faim qui le tenaillait l'empêchait de se concentrer plus de quelques minutes. Ainsi était-il resté allongé sur le lit dur, attendant la prochaine visite avec le désespoir d'un drogué en manque de came.

Le Serbe cru halluciner lorsqu'il entendit la clé jouer dans la serrure de sa porte. Il eut l'impression que cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce bruit… Cependant, quand la lourde porte de bois s'ouvrit, laissant passer Helen, Nikola sentit que ses instincts de vampire reprenaient brutalement le dessus sur son esprit humain maltraité.

Comme les fois précédentes, Helen déposa le sang qu'elle avait amené, sur le sol, puis recula, encore plus prudente qu'avant, ayant certainement encore en mémoire l'incident regrettable qui avait eut lieu à sa précédente visite.

Sur sa couchette, le vampire se releva lentement. Vacillant, il tituba jusqu'au sang animal dont l'odeur le faisait saliver, et il s'effondra sur le sol. Il s'empara du pot de métal et le vida sans la moindre hésitation et avec tellement de précipitation que du sang gicla sur son torse. Une fois terminé, il reposa le récipient sur le sol et le poussa doucement vers la jeune femme avant de reculer jusqu'au lit.

- Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il alors en s'appuyant sur le mince matelas.

- Une semaine, répondit Helen, depuis la porte. Comment vous sentez-vous, Nikola ?

- Affamé, répondit le vampire.

- Je continue de chercher un traitement pour vous aider, Nikola, assura Helen. Croyez-moi, je ne passe pas une soirée sans me pencher sur votre cas…

Le vampire acquiesça lentement et se releva tout doucement pour ne pas effrayer son amie. A pas prudents, il se rapprocha d'elle aussi près que le lui permettaient ses chaînes.

- Vous trouverez, j'en suis sure… souffla-t-il avec douceur.

Helen s'approcha alors du Serbe, prête à déguerpir au moindre signe suspect, et leva la main pour la poser sur la joue hâve de son ami. Elle voyait les épaules tremblantes du vampire, signe qu'il avait des difficultés à se contrôler. Quand il ferma les yeux, elle décida qu'il se serait plus sage de se mettre hors de portée des griffes meurtrières.

- Je vous apporterai à nouveau du sang demain, promit alors la jeune femme.

- Non, répliqua Nikola en secouant vivement la tête.

Helen vit le visage du Serbe se crisper.

- Non ? répéta-t-elle. Mais... ?

- Ne revenez pas avant la semaine prochaine, reprit le jeune homme.

- Nikola… fit Helen surprise. Mais pourquoi ?

- La faim me rend faible, murmura Nikola. Et tant que je reste faible, je ne pourrais pas vous faire de mal…

Helen observa son ami avec surprise. Une bouffée de tendresse lui envahi le cœur et elle sourit doucement.

- Je trouverais un remède, promit alors la victorienne. Vous avez ma parole. Je passerai cent ans dessus s'il le faut, mais je trouverais un remède.

Elle tourna ensuite les talons et quitta la pièce, refermant soigneusement à double tour derrière elle, pensive.

Elle remontait vers son laboratoire lorsqu'une voix la stoppa.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Gregory Magnus.

Helen se retourna pour faire face à son père et lui sourit.

- Il semble avoir repris un peu de contrôle de ses instincts, mais il est très faible, répondit Helen. La faim le torture et j'ai mal pour lui…

- J'imagine que nous pouvons nous estimer chanceux que ce jeune homme éprouve une aussi vivace amitié envers toi, ma fille, remarqua Gregory. Sans cela, tu n'aurais rien pu en faire j'en ai peur.

Helen acquiesça lentement puis reprit la direction de son laboratoire et se remit au travail en pensant aux dernières paroles de son père. Elle était sûre qu'une simple amitié n'aurait pas pu stopper le vampire, il aurait fallut quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. La jeune femme rougit légèrement en pensant au seul sentiment suffisamment puissant pour stopper un vampire affamé… Elle avait déjà vu, quelque fois, cette petite étincelle de désir dans le regard de Nikola, lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur elle. De toute évidence le vampire n'éprouvait pas que de l'amitié à son égard et de savoir qu'elle était parvenue à capturer le cœur de son ami sans rien n'y avoir fait, troubla la jeune femme. Il faudrait qu'elle ait une sérieuse discussion avec le jeune homme, mais pour cela elle devait d'abord lui trouver un remède… et vite.

x

x

Il fallut deux mois à la jeune femme pour trouver un traitement au mal dont souffrait Nikola Tesla deux longs mois pendant lesquels le Serbe n'avait reçu de visites qu'une fois par semaine, à sa propre demande, afin de le garder affaibli et donc manipulable deux mois qu'Helen était prise de remords et de tristesse par rapport à ce qu'elle faisait subir à son ami. Mais maintenant, elle avait un remède et elle allait pouvoir le soigner, du moins l'espérait-elle vivement car elle n'avait eut aucun cobaye pour le tester.

Helen ouvrit la porte de la cellule de Nikola et entra lentement. La vision qu'elle eut lui fila un frisson. Torse nu, le jeune homme avait terriblement maigri et son visage était creusé. Ses lèvres presque noires étaient de la même couleur que les cernes qui lui mangeaient le visage. On aurait dit un mort-vivant…

Le vampire, qui était allongé sur le lit se redressa et s'assit, surpris de voir Helen s'approcher aussi près de lui sans crainte apparente, tenant serrée dans ses mains une petite boîte en bois.

- Je l'ai trouvé, murmura Helen en prenant place à ses cotés sur le lit. J'ai trouvé un traitement qui devrait vous permettre de vous passer de sang humain… et ce n'est pas du sang animal.

La jeune femme tira alors une seringue de la boîte qu'elle avait amenée avec elle. Elle prit doucement le bras du vampire, attendit un moment pour voir s'il allait protester ou non, puis elle lui fit l'injection. Nikola vacilla aussitôt et s'effondra sur le matelas. Il gémit et Helen lui caressa la main pour le calmer et son corps fut rapidement parcourut de spasmes musculaires sans doute liés à une intense douleur.

Au bout d'une longue heure, Nikola sembla enfin se détendre et Helen l'aida à se rasseoir au bord du lit. Comme elle lui caressait toujours le bras doucement, le vampire regarda la fine main puis leva les yeux sur Helen et dans son regard noir s'affichait une surprise totale.

- Comment vous sentez vous ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire.

- Mieux, répondit le vampire. Je… Oui, je n'ai plus envie de vous sauter dessus et de vous déchirer la gorge, je…

Helen eut un sourire un peu tendu à cette réponse, avant de le modifié en un sourire amusé en constatant la longueur de la barbe qu'arborait son ami. Doucement, elle lui gratta la joue et ses ongles crissèrent. Nikola rougit violemment.

- Venez ! s'exclama alors la jeune femme en se levant. Il est grand temps que vous fassiez un brin de toilette ! Et redevenez Humain, le pouvez-vous ?

Le vampire inspira profondément puis sembla se concentrer et lentement ses griffes redevinrent des ongles un peu longs, ses mâchoires se modifièrent et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur aspect initial. Helen en sembla enchantée. Le vampire se leva ensuite et tendit ses poignets, toujours prisonniers des chaines. La jeune femme tira la clé de son petit sac et défit les menottes qui tombèrent sur le sol dans un tintement sinistre.

Comme ils pénétraient dans les étages habités du Sanctuaire, Helen guida son ami vers la chambre qui avait lui avait été attribuée en prévision. Une fois arrivés devant, la jeune femme s'arrêta. Nikola se retourna et lui fit face. Helen releva alors la tête et le vampire put parfaitement voir les yeux brillants de larmes de son amie. Avec douceur alors, le vampire posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, effaçant avec tendresse les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler.

- Promettez-moi, Nikola, murmura Helen. Promettez-moi que vous ne vous nourrirez plus jamais de sang Humain… Que vous ne serez plus l'auteur de crimes si affreux que celui de l'autre jour…

Nikola ne sut pas vraiment ce qui le poussa alors à agir de la sorte, sans doute les larmes d'Helen, mais il appuya doucement son front contre celui de son amie.

- Je vous donne ma parole, Helen, pour ce qu'elle vaut, murmura-t-il. Je vous promets de ne plus jamais me nourrir de sang Humain, de ne plus jamais être à l'origine de la mort d'un homme dans le but de me nourrir… Je vais… Je vais essayer de me nourrir exclusivement sur les animaux et de préférence loin des villes…

Helen acquiesça doucement mais ne bougea pas avant de finalement s'empoigner du Serbe en le repoussant vers sa chambre.

- Je vous reverrais plus tard, mon ami, fit-elle. Pour le moment, le plus urgent est de faire un brin de toilette et de vous habiller correctement. Vous êtes loin d'être présentable avec une telle allure.

- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, répondit le vampire en faisant un baisemain à la jeune femme qui gloussa légèrement.

Elle le salua brièvement puis toujours les talons et Nikola entra dans sa chambre. Il poussa un profond soupir en songeant que le seul crime dont il se sentait réellement coupable était celui d'avoir fait pleurer la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée…


	13. Télévision

Bonjour tout le monde.

Encore une histoire, cette fois-ci elle m'est demandée par **Andrealeone.**

J'ai été ravi des défis que vous m'avez offerts (certains étaient vraiment corsés) et j'espère que vous m'en offrirez d'autre (si vous pouviez éviter les noms d'aliment, je ne sais jamais quoi en faire ^^), merci beaucoup.

Maintenant que la messe est dite (^^) passons à l'histoire.

La correction est signée Phenix260, que je ne remercierais jamais assez pour son travail.

Bonne lecture !

x

x

Télévision

x

x

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur le Sanctuaire, mais Nikola Tesla n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil, pas qu'il le cherchait d'ailleurs, étant un vampire, il pouvait rester plusieurs jours voir plusieurs semaines sans dormir, mais là n'état pas la question. Non, c'était la raison pour laquelle on pouvait voir le vampire traverser les différents couloirs du Sanctuaire pour se rendre à la cave à vin.

Tournant dans un nouveau couloir, Nikola eut la surprise de découvrir de la lumière sortir par la porte du salon. Mais qui pouvait bien être encore debout à cette heure ? Le Serbe eut un léger reniflement en pensant qu'Henry avait encore du s'endormir devant le poste de télévision, après tout, ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Nikola poussa doucement le vantail en bois précieux et se figea sur son seuil, ce n'était pas Henry qui occupait la pièce, mais Helen. Nikola fronça les sourcils, la victorienne regardait rarement, pour ainsi dire jamais, la télévision. Le vampire se souvint alors d'une conversation qu'il avait eut avec son amie, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, où elle lui avait raconté une conférence retransmise à la télévision et qu'elle devait voir.

Nikola s'approcha doucement et eut un léger sourire attendrit en constatant qu'Helen était endormie dans le fauteuil, les mains sur les accoudoirs et la tête légèrement tournée sur le côté. Il s'approcha alors de la télé dans le but de l'éteindre, mais le reportage qui était diffusé attira son attention, c'était un reportage sur le Pérou, et la vision de la Cordillère des Andes depuis un hélicoptère le fit sourire, ravivant dans sa mémoire un vieux souvenir, un souvenir datant de dix-neuf-cent deux...

x

x

_Flash Back_

x

x

1902 – Pérou, à quelques kilomètre au nord de Lima.

Nikola Tesla observait son amie, le docteur Helen Magnus, marchander avec un pêcheur habillé de guenilles et à la bouche sans dents, pour que celui-ci les emmène près des grottes à bord de son petit bateau de pêche qui devait avoir la taille d'une coquille de noix, au bas mot. La jeune femme était en effet venue trouver le scientifique à New York, pour réclamer son aide. Elle comptait utiliser de la nitroglycérine dans l'une des grottes où elle pensait avoir découvert une pièce secrète et dont elle voulait à tous prix connaître le contenu, et Nikola connaissait bien les propriétés de l'explosif. Aussi était-il parti avec elle dans un coin perdu du Pérou, sans doute pour capturer un malheureux requin à deux têtes.

Nikola pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté tout en observant son amie. Helen avait changé, beaucoup changé, mais peut être avait-il cette impression parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps ?

Le vampire sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'Helen le regarda en lui offrant un léger sourire avant de lui faire signe d'approcher. Apparemment, le pêcheur s'était laissé convaincre, si Nikola en croyait la bourse tintinnabulante qu'il fourra dans une poche de son pantalon usé...

Le Péruvien les emmena ensuite dans une crique isolée et uniquement accessible par la mer et les débarqua, avant de repartir aussitôt, laissant Helen et Nikola seuls, au grand plaisir de ce dernier, qui ne songeait absolument pas à comment ils allaient faire pour rentrer...

- Et maintenant ? demanda Nikola en regardant autour de lui d'un oeil critique.

- Il y a une grotte derrière l'une de ses parois, répondit Helen en entrant dans une grande grotte humide et sombre. J'ai déniché de vieux dessins de pirates. Crois-tu que l'on pourrait faire une ouverture avec les explosifs ? J'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il s'y cache.

Nikola s'approcha de la paroi et posa sa main dessus, l'examinant avec attention.

- Ca devrait être possible, répondit-il, concentré sur la pierre. Mais il va falloir être prudent. La nitroglycérine n'est pas stable du tout, elle peut aussi bien détaché un petit éclat de roche que nous faire dégringoler la montagne sur la tête...

Helen acquiesça lentement et jeta un regard de gratitude à Nikola. Après tout il n'était pas obligé d'être là, d'autant plus qu'ils risquaient d'être coincés pour plusieurs jours sur cette plage, sans aucun moyen d'appeler des secours.

- Autant se mettre au travail tout de suite, alors, remarqua soudain le vampire. Mais tu me devras une faveur. Me faire quitter New York pour ici, il n'y a bien que toi qui puisse le faire !

Helen soupira, à la fois exaspérée et amusée. Malgré les années, Nikola n'avait pas changé.

- Quel genre de faveur ? Demanda alors la jeune femme, prudente et prête à envoyer son ami sur les roses si la faveur était trop déplacée.

- Un dîner, répondit Nikola avec un grand sourire. Une fois que nous aurons fini je veux que tu accepte de dîner avec moi. Il y a un Hôtel qui vient d'ouvrir ses portes à Lima et j'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait le meilleur Ceviche de la région, l'une des spécialités du Pérou.

- J'accepte, répondit Helen en offrant un sourire au vampire. Mais juste le dîner, d'accord ?

Nikola sourit un peu béatement puis ils se mirent au travail. Pour assurer leur sécurité à eux deux, ils n'utilisèrent que très petites quantités de nitro à chaque fois, forant laborieusement des trous dans la roche calcaire à l'aide d'outils un peu usés et, peu à peu une entrée se forma dans la roche. D'abord large comme deux poings côte à côte, il fallut deux jour de travail fatiguant pour dégager un passage suffisant grand pour qu'un être humain puisse s'y faufiler. Ce fut Nikola qui entra en premier dans la grotte en partie submergée, vite suivi d'Helen, impatiente de découvrir ce que contenait cet endroit.

Le regard de la jeune femme parcouru la grotte éclairée par les torches que Nikola plantait dans le sol au fur et à mesure qu'il balisait le terrain. Elle repéra alors deux sorties, en plus de celle qu'ils avaient créée. Apparemment, l'une des deux menait à l'extérieur, sans doute de l'autre côté de la montagne, et l'autre, dans le fond, conduisant peut-être à un cul-de-sac ou bien à une autre cavité. Toutes deux étaient immergées et Helen s'avança prudemment vers le bord pour mieux voir la seconde sortie. Comme elle se penchait, son pieds glissa sur la roche humide et elle disparu du champ de vision de Nikola.

- Helen ! S'exclama-t-il, surprit.

En la voyant basculer, le vampire s'était vivement approché du bord de l'eau et soupira de soulagement avant de laisser échapper un rire amusé en voyant Helen saine et sauve sortir la tête de l'eau et agiter bras et jambes pour se maintenir à la surface.

- Elle est bonne ? demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises fait moi sortir de là, répliqua la victorienne, les sourcils froncés. Aller, tends-moi une main...

Nikola s'avança alors prudemment du bord et tendit la main vers la jeune femme qui s'en empara, mais, au moment de tirer Helen hors de l'eau, son propre pied dérapa sur de la mousse humide et Nikola bascula à son tour dans l'eau, tête la première, dans un magnifique plongeon qui résonna dans la grotte comme un rire moqueur.

Lorsqu'il émergea, le vampire s'ébroua, puis les deux amis échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Ils rejoignirent le bord à la nage et Nikola aida Helen à remonter. Une fois au sec, Helen se tourna vers son ami pour l'aider à son tour à remonter sur la berge, mais elle sentit aussitôt le sang se retirer de son visage et, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prévenir Nikola, celui-ci fut entraîné vers le fond par un immense requin gris qui lui saisit une jambe...

- Nikola ! hurla Helen. Nikola !

Helen se jeta au bord de l'eau et plongea futilement le bras dedans en l'agitant. Elle appela le vampire à de nombreuses reprises encore, priant pour qu'il remonte au plus vite. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir le fond du bassin tellement l'eau était noire et tout ce qu'elle pouvait distinguer était une vive agitation dans l'eau et un bouillon à la surface.

S'asseyant sur ses talons, la jeune femme décida d'attendre. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire. Sa condition d'humaine l'empêchait de plonger aussi profond pour aider son ami, la pression de l'eau la tuerait. Seul Nikola était capable de rester sous l'eau sans en subir les conséquences puisque son vampire l'aiderait à supporter la pression et le froid, et les mâchoires de l'animal, accessoirement...

Helen palissait au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Cela devait déjà faire au moins cinq minutes qu'il était là-dessous... Nikola ne devait pas mourir, pas maintenant et surtout pas comme ça ! Le visage en larmes, Helen cherchait une idée pour aider le vampire mais elle n'avait strictement rien à portée pour cela... Tout d'un coup, l'eau se teinta de rouge comme si on avait percé une poche de sang, et Helen lâcha un cri de désespoir en portant ses mains à son visage ruisselant de larmes brûlantes. Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça ! Non ! C'était impossible, inadmissible ! Des larmes dévalèrent lentement les joues de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle avait enfouit son visage dans ses mains comme des milliers d'images défilaient derrière ses paupières, et qu'elle s'imaginait déjà annoncer aux Cinq la mort de Nikola Tesla...

Ce fut une main posée sur son poignet qui lui fit lever les yeux. Elle sursauta ensuite et, tomba à la renverse, elle découvrit Nikola devant elle, encore à moitié immergé dans l'eau, le souffle court et les cheveux plaqués sur le front, ruisselants. Helen se redressa alors puis plongea son regard dans celui, noir, de son ami, il s'était transformé et même si son costume était taché de sang, ce n'était sans doute pas le sien...

Nikola vit aussitôt les larmes d'Helen et l'inquiétude dans son regard. Il la rejoignit rapidement et s'extirpa de l'eau avant de s'éloigner le plus possible du bord. Toujours assis sur le sol de la grotte, Helen à genoux à ses côtés, le vampire essaya de retrouver son calme et surtout le contrôle sur ses gènes vampirique.

- Nikola, murmura Helen. J'ai eut si peur !

- Je vais bien, rassura Nikola. Il était coriace mais j'ai réussi à le blesser et à le faire fuir. Cependant, il serait plus prudent de partir de la grotte le temps que le sang quitte le bassin... Si cela se trouve, cette grosse brute à toute une famille affamée...

Helen acquiesça vivement et se leva en même temps que Nikola. Tous deux sortirent ensuite de la grotte aussi rapidement que leurs vêtements trempés le leur permettait, et Helen envoya un signal, sous forme de fusée, pour que l'on vienne les rechercher. Elle rejoignit ensuite Nikola qui s'était assit sur un rocher un peu à l'écart, au soleil. Elle s'assit à ses cotés et posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule du vampire. Nikola n'accorda pas un regard à la jeune femme, trop surpris par son attitude mais il passa néanmoins un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

- Tu me dois toujours un dîner, remarqua-t-il alors avec un sourire en regardant l'horizon.

Helen acquiesça doucement, rassurée de voir que Nikola était toujours le même. Un bateau s'approcha alors de la plage et les deux victoriens y prirent place pour retourner à la civilisation. Le pêcheur ne leur posa aucune question et ni l'anglaise ni le vampire ne parlèrent durant tout le voyage de retour. Une fois sur le continent, ils retournèrent à leur hôtel en silence, un peu choqués par leur mésaventure...

Lorsqu'Helen pénétra dans la salle du restaurant de l'hôtel, quelques heures plus tard, elle était plus calme. Elle avait prit un bon bain et s'était reposée sur son lit un moment et ses pensées avaient retrouvé leur ordre habituel. Le majordome la conduisit vers sa table où Nikola l'attendait déjà, sirotant un verre de vin pensivement.

- Tu es sublime, fit Tesla en lui faisant un baise-main. Mais trempée jusqu'aux os, tu l'es encore plus, ma chère Helen.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au plafond puis s'assit. Elle avait passé une robe noire plutôt simple pour elle qui avait connu les robes lourde et encombrantes du dix-neuvième siècle.

Le regard de la jeune femme se posa alors sur son ami tandis qu'elle lissait la serviette de table élégamment brodée sur ses genoux. Il avait lui aussi prit un bain et s'était changé. Il avait passé un costume noir avec une chemise blanche, rien de plus simple et élégant.

Le dîner se passa sans problèmes et Helen se surprit à apprécier la présence de Nikola, il lui avait manqué pendant toutes ces années. Mais toute chose ayant une fin, il fut bientôt temps pour eux de rejoindre leurs chambres respectives, même s'ils avaient envie de passer encore un peu de temps ensemble.

- J'ai passé un très bon moment, fit Helen en faisant face au vampire.

Celui-ci avait tenu à la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre et ils étaient maintenant sur le pas de la porte de la jeune femme. La remarque d'Helen le fit sourire doucement et Nikola s'inclina légèrement, montrant ainsi qu'il avait également apprécié la soirée mais, alors que le vampire se détournait dans le but de regagner sa propre chambre, Helen lui agrippa le poignet, le forçant à lui faire face et l'embrassa sans prévenir. Elle mit dans ce baiser toute la crainte et l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressenties dans la grotte et lorsqu'elle s'écarta finalement du vampire, elle se détourna vivement en serrant les lèvres, les joues rouges. Elle refusa de se retourner quand Nikola le lui demanda, jusqu'à se qu'elle sente une main douce lui relever la tête et une paire de lèvres se poser sur les siennes avec douceur. Là, elle ignora si c'était la peur de perdre un ami très proche ou bien la solitude, mais elle entraîna Nikola dans sa chambre sans lâcher sa bouche...

Surpris par l'attitude d'Helen, Nikola n'opposa cependant aucune résistance, d'une part parce qu'il attendait ce moment depuis bien longtemps déjà et d'autre part parce que le baiser d'Helen lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée... de la plus tendre des manières qui soit.

Helen plongea son visage dans le cou du vampire et resta là sans bouger, écoutant les battements du cœur de son ami. Elle se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours été forte, en toutes circonstances, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, elle avait besoin de sentir que l'on veillait sur elle.

Doucement, elle s'écarta ensuite de Nikola et posa ses mains sur son torse, puis elle dénoua lentement la cravate et déboutonna la chemise du Serbe. Elle repoussa les pans de la chemise, du veston et de la veste, dévoilant un torse fin et glabre, puis posa sa main sur la boucle de la ceinture de Nikola, mais celui-ci l'arrêta, attrapant les poignets délicats de la jeune femme.

- Nikola ? murmura Helen, incertaine, comme les longs doigts gracieux enserraient les siens.

Les lèvres du vampire la firent taire, avant qu'il glisse sa main dans le dos de sa partenaire pour ouvrir la robe, faisant sauter un à un les délicats boutons de nacre. Avec douceur il fit descendre les épaules du vêtement et la robe tomba en tas sur le sol dans un doux murmure. Nikola contempla alors la beauté de la seule femme qu'il ait vraiment aimée puis, avec toute la douceur dont il était pourvu, il s'allongea sur le lit près d'elle et entreprit de découvrir ce corps avec ses yeux, ses mains et ses lèvres, arrachant des soupirs de bonheur à sa compagne.

Quand le vampire posa ses lèvres sur la carotide de la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner, il fit mine de la mordre, sans y mettre les crocs et Helen eut un vif sursaut de plaisir. La fausse morsure se transforma ensuite en un doux baiser et, avide de découvrir un peu plus la jeune femme, Nikola abandonna son visage, descendit sur la poitrine offerte, embrassant les seins d'Helen avec dévotion, titillant les mamelons durcis par le plaisir, jusqu'à se qu'Helen ne laissa échapper un léger gémissement de plaisir et qu'elle glisse les mains dans la courte chevelure de son ami.

Sans en être perturbé, Nikola continua son exploration, glissant sur le ventre plat d'Helen, lui procurant mille frissons. Cette nuit était pour elle et uniquement pour elle. Le vampire s'attarda ensuite sur le nombril de son amante, mimant l'acte avec sa langue, la faisant gémir un peu plus puis il remonta quémander un baiser qu'Helen lui accorda sans attendre, impatiente. Une main indiscrète se glissa alors entre les douces cuisses d'Helen et s'insinua en elle, la préparant aux mieux. La victorienne se cambra et elle haleta, le visage rouge et les yeux brillants.

- Nikola… je… s'il te plaît... souffla-t-elle.

- Que veux-tu Helen ? demanda Nikola en l'embrassant juste derrière l'oreille. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, maintenant...

- Je… Toi, je te veux toi ! haleta la jeune femme, le souffle court.

- Vraiment ? demanda le Serbe en la regardant, étonné.

Ne pouvant plus faire confiance à sa voix, Helen se contenta d'acquiescer, amenant un tendre sourire sur les lèvres de Nikola qui se redressa soudainement et s'installa entre les jambes de son amante en débouclant son pantalon. La jeune femme s'ouvrit à lui sans attendre, impatiente. Nikola plongea alors son regard dans celui de sa partenaire avant d'entrer en elle aussi doucement que son propre désir le lui autorisait et Helen poussa un long gémissement avant de passer ses bras autour du coup de Nikola et de poser ses lèvres sur celles du vampire, basculant son bassin pour qu'il puisse la satisfaire au mieux.

Tout en l'embrassant, Nikola ne fit aucun mouvement, laissant Helen s'habituer à lui, la nature ne l'ayant pas gâté que en ce qui concernait son intelligence. Le Serbe eut un tendre sourire en sentant les mains d'Helen caresser ses bras fins et musclés avant qu'elles ne partent à l'assaut de son torse imberbe et de son dos, lui provoquant de violents frissons.

Le vampire essaya de garder le contrôle de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente le léger coup de rein de la jeune femme. A partir de ce moment, Nikola entama une danse vieille comme le monde, avec une seule priorité en tête : apporter le plus de plaisir à la femme dans ses bras.

Helen atteignit l'orgasme assez rapidement et Nikola la suivit de près, la sentant se resserrer autour de lui. Il s'effondra sur elle en soupirant et elle l'embrassant tendrement dans les cheveux en caressant le dos humide, serrant ses cuisses sur les fines hanches pour profiter encore un peu de son amant.

Nikola se dégagea ensuite doucement et s'allongea au coté d'Helen, laissant cette dernière venir se blottir contre lui. Le Serbe passa ensuite son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et regarda celle-ci s'endormir lentement dans ses bras, un sourire un peu béat sur les lèvres.

Il avait ensuite profité de la présence d'Helen encore quelques heures, puis il s'était levé sans bruit et s'était rhabillé avant de griffonner un petit mot et de le déposer sur l'oreiller de façon à ce qu'Helen le trouve dès son réveil.

_« Je n'ai posé aucune question, mais un jour j'aurais mes réponses. Nikola Tesla. PS : tu es sublime dans ton sommeil »_

x

x

Nikola regarda autour de lui en inspirant profondément, comme s'il se réveillait et il eut un tendre sourire à ce souvenir qui restait encore tellement frais à son esprit. Se secouant, il éteignît alors la télévision et fit lentement le tour de la table basse. Avec douceur, il passa ses bras derrière les épaules et sous les genoux de la jeune femme pour ensuite la soulever, faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Il la transporta alors jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea sur le grand lit avant de lui ôter ses chaussures et de la mettre plus à l'aise, le tout en faisant attention à ne pas troubler son sommeil. Et comme ce soir là, il y avait plus d'un siècle, il se pencha sur elle et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son amie. Un « je t'aime » aussi léger que l'air quitta ses lèvres et Helen eut un fin sourire mais Nikola ne le vit pas. Il quitta la chambre en fermant la porte et rejoignit sa propre chambre en se refaisant à nouveau la scène du Pérou dans son esprit...

x

x

x

x

x

x

Note de l'auteur :

Encore une fois, je voudrais remercier mes lecteurs, mes revieweurs(ses) et surtout Phenix260

Et, encore une fois, je précise que si vous voulez d'autres histoires du même genre, si vous avez d'autres mots, n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer.

Juste un dernier mot concernant cette histoire, elle est tirée de l'une des scènes coupées de la saison quatre de Sanctuary (pas vraiment de spoilers). Je pense que vous pouvez le lire sans avoir vu la saison en question, cependant, j'ai en ma possession la traduction de la scène en question, si certains le souhaitent, je peux vous l'envoyer par MP (les scènes coupées étant disponibles sur Youtube)

A bientôt.


	14. Amitié

Bonjour tout le monde

Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais me voilà avec une autre histoire, basé sur le mot Amitié et qui m'a été demandé par **Callie.**

J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et surtout si vous avez d'autres mots n'hésiter pas ;)

La correction est signée **Phenix 260** que je remercie.

Bonne lecture

x

x

Amitié

x

x

_Pauvre type_. Telle était la pensée d'Henry Foss alors qu'il regardait Nikola Tesla sortir de son labo, après une énième remarque désagréable.

- Sérieusement doc ! Comment vous avez pu devenir ami avec un type pareil ?

Le regard du PHA se posa alors sur le docteur Helen Magnus, présente dans le labo, en quête d'une réponse.

- C'est assez compliqué Henry, répondit la scientifique. Disons que le fait d'avoir des ennemis communs nous aura rapprochés…

- Des ennemis communs ? répéta Henry sans comprendre. Du genre ?

- Allez venez ! Je vais vous expliquer tout ça devant un bol de chocolat chaud et une tasse de thé !

Elle entraîna alors le Lycan en direction de la cuisine et une fois les boissons faites, Helen se replongea dans son passé.

x

x

**Oxford – Automne 1880**

x

x

Helen Magnus parcourait les couloirs de l'établissement d'un pas qui se voulait sûr et qui était pourtant bien loin de son état d'esprit actuel. Pas qu'elle avait peur, non, c'était plutôt de l'appréhension, car après tout, elle s'était battue pour en arriver là. Et être la première femme à être admise à Oxford attirait inévitablement tous les regards. Ça et aussi peut être la longue robe de velours pourpre qu'elle portait. Un choix pas très discret certes, mais c'était sa robe préférée et elle se sentait plus confiante dans des habits qui ne risquaient pas de la trahir.

Elle entra dans la salle de cours et s'assit en silence sur l'un des bancs de l'amphithéâtre, attendant l'arrivé du professeur. Son père et le recteur de l'université avaient étés clairs avec elle, elle pouvait assister aux cours mais n'avait pas le droit de participer.

Malheureusement pour Helen, la journée ne se passa pas aussi bien qu'elle l'avait espéré. Chacun de ses professeurs l'avait observée comme si elle blasphémait et les étudiants ne rataient pas une seconde pour lui rappeler où devait rester une vraie femme. Autant dire qu'au bout d'une semaine, elle en avait déjà assez d'être la bête de foire.

Ce jour-là, la pause de midi venait tout juste de commencer et Helen cherchait un coin calme pour déjeuner quand, par malheur, elle croisa sur son chemin sa bête noire du moment : le fils d'un Lord qui ne devait sa place qu'à l'argent de son père car il n'excellait qu'en très peu de choses si ce n'est pour ennuyer les autres… Du reste, ce dernier prit un malin plaisir à faire tomber les livres de la jeune femme et s'esclaffa avec ses amis en l'observant s'accroupir pour les ramasser… jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne récupère les quelques livres qui étaient encore au sol. Helen leva alors les yeux et croisa un regard tempête et un sourire charmeur.

- Il faut leur pardonner, malheureusement tous n'ont par l'intelligence que l'on attribue habituellement aux étudiants d'Oxford… Certains plus que d'autres.

- J'ai l'habitude, soupira Helen en se relevant. Je me présente, je suis Lady Helen Magnus…

- Pardonnez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je m'appelle Nikola Tesla, se présenta le Serbe avec une légère révérence tout en prenant la main tendue de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

Le regard de Nikola se posa ensuite sur la petite bande et ce qu'il lut dans le regard du fils du Lord était très clair : il allait regretter ses paroles…

Le Serbe passa le reste de la journée en compagnie d'Helen, sans faire attention aux moqueries diverses qu'il reçu du fait de sa proximité avec la jeune femme puis, le soir venu, il raccompagna Helen jusqu'à sa chambre.

- J'espère ne pas vous avoir causé trop de problèmes, remarqua Helen sur le pas de sa porte.

- N'ayez crainte, ce ne sont que des enfants capricieux, répondit Nikola en inclinant la tête. Pas de quoi en avoir peur.

- Ils ne semblent pas vous apprécier plus que moi, cependant, nota la jeune femme en serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine.

- Je suis Serbe et vous, vous êtes une femme, répondit Nikola. Je pense qu'ils ne supportent pas le fait qu'un étranger, forcément inculte selon leurs critères, et qu'une simple femme soient plus intelligents qu'eux, voilà tout.

Cette remarque amena un doux sourire sur les lèvres d'Helen. Nikola prit alors congé et la jeune femme referma sa porte. Elle ne put jamais voir Nikola être traîné de force dans une ruelle et être battu par les hommes qu'il avait offensés plus tôt dans la journée…

x

x

Lorsqu'Helen arriva le lendemain matin à Oxford, elle était de bonne humeur. Nikola était un jeune homme charmant, qui avait été capable de voir qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple femme. La jeune femme retrouva rapidement le Serbe, assis sur un banc au soleil et plongé dans un épais livre. Elle s'approcha de lui, toute souriante, avant de se figer, sa bonne humeur envolée, en voyant la lèvre fendue et le coquard qu'arborait le jeune homme.

- Grand Dieu, Nikola ! murmura la jeune femme abasourdie en s'asseyant vivement sur le banc. Mais que s'est-il passé ?

Le Serbe tourna la tête vers Helen, puis posa son regard sur un groupe de personnes l'observant à l'ombre des arcades en discutant entre eux. Soudain, il se leva et tendit le bras à la jeune femme, défiant du regard le groupe. Il l'entraîna ensuite un peu à l'écart et se réinstalla sur un autre banc.

- Que vous est-il arrivé Nikola ? demanda Helen en effleurant la marche arrondie d'un violet soutenu autour de l'œil de son nouvel ami.

- Rien, rassurez-vous Helen, juste un petit différend avec des confrères…

- Un _petit_ différend ? s'étonna Helen. Un différend musclé alors !

La jeune femme leva la main, hésitante, et dégagea les cheveux que Nikola avaient sur le front. Elle put ainsi voir qu'il avait également une bosse près de la tempe droite.

- Il faut vous faire soigner, fit Helen inquiète. Venez, allons voir l'Infirmière…

Des mains douces attrapèrent celle de la jeune femme et les écarta.

- Soyez sans crainte, tout va bien. J'ai prit un antidouleur, les marques s'en iront d'elles-mêmes dans quelques jours.

Helen acquiesça malgré ses doutes. Assaillir Nikola de questions ne servirait à rien. La jeune femme soupira. Les hommes pouvaient se montrer si têtus parfois…

Etrangement, la journée se passa sans anicroche, la bête noire d'Helen la laissa tranquille et elle put poser les questions qu'elle voulait grâce à l'intermédiaire de Nikola, ce qui se révéla bien pratique quand les professeurs refusaient jusqu'à la regarder…

x

x

Un mois se passa sans problèmes majeurs et, comme l'avait dit Nikola, peu à peu les autres étudiants se lassèrent et la laissèrent tranquille. Certains d'entre eux s'étaient même approchés d'elle pour discuter de telle ou telle théorie, se présentant comme étant John Druitt et James Watson. Le tout sous le regard noir de Nikola, qui n'appréciait guère de devoir partager la jeune femme. Mais le Serbe du rapidement se rendre à l'évidence, ces hommes étaient brillants. Et le dernier qui avait rejoint le petit groupe, Nigel Griffin, via James Watson, l'était tout autant…

La neige avait recouvert Londres d'un manteau immaculé, et Helen et Nikola ne pouvaient se lasser de ce spectacle alors que le jeune homme raccompagnait comme à son habitude, la jeune femme chez elle. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua les hommes qui les suivaient depuis peu, jusqu'à ce que deux d'entre eux ne s'attaquent à Nikola et qu'un troisième ne traîne la jeune femme dans une ruelle sombre en la bâillonnant d'une large main solide.

Helen et Nikola furent jetés à terre dans la neige boueuse qui recouvrait le sol et le Serbe fut rapidement roué de coup sous les appels et les suppliques d'Helen dont les cris résonnaient dans le silence de l'hiver.

- Vous devriez plutôt vous inquiéter pour vous, fit soudain une voix qu'Helen connaissait.

La jeune femme se retourna et reconnu la personne. C'était le fils de Lord qui lui créait de problème à Oxford depuis son arrivée. Elle l'avait presque oublié… Il faut dire qu'avec la garde rapprochée que lui dispensaient Nikola, John, James et Nigel, il n'avait plus osé l'approcher…

Reculant contre le mur, Helen le regarda s'approcher. Une terreur sans nom s'empara alors d'elle quand elle comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire, défaisant les boutons de son pantalon… Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre la moindre protestation, il était sur elle, la mettant au sol, l'insultant tout en cherchant à passer sous les encombrantes robes de laine.

- Il est grand temps qu'un homme t'apprenne où est ta place, femme ! fit son assaillant d'un ton haineux. Tu n'auras plus jamais envie de sortir de chez toi après cela !

Helen se débattit alors avec toute la force dont elle était pourvue et réussit à porter un coup. La joue de l'homme se teinta alors de sang et trois griffures apparurent. L'homme se redressa alors en grognant comme un animal et allait la gifler lorsqu'il fut heurté par quelque chose qui le propulsa contre le mur. Un craquement sinistre retentit puis ce fut le silence.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Helen pour comprendre qu'on venait de la sauver. Elle se redressa sur ses bras, ses mains gantées glissant dans la boue, et regarda Nikola qui avait de toute évidence réussit à se débarrasser de ses propres assaillants et était venue à son secours.

Le Serbe s'approchait d'elle pour l'aider à se relever quand le fils du Lord se jeta sur son dos dans un hurlement de rage, les propulsant tous deux dans une flaque d'eau crasseuse. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre en se frappant mutuellement, puis Nikola réussit finalement à avoir le dessus et à assommer son adversaire d'un solide coup de coude à la tempe avant de se relever aussi vite que ses douleurs le lui permettaient, pour ensuite se diriger vers Helen en titubant. Il ôta, non sans une grimace de douleur, son manteau détrempé et le posa sur les épaules d'Helen et l'aida à se relever.

- Etes-vous blessée, Helen ? demanda-t-il en lui tenant les épaules, face à lui.

- Non, je… Je ne crois pas, quelques bleus, peut-être… Mais vous Nikola, vous saignez…

Elle toucha du bout du doigt une coupure à la tempe et le Serbe grogna.

- Je vais bien, l'interrompit-il. Ce ne sont que quelques bleus et éraflures… Venez, partons d'ici avant qu'ils ne reprennent connaissance…

Helen hocha la tête et soudain, se blotti contre l'homme, prise de tremblements. Elle était en train de réaliser ce qui avait faillit lui arriver… La jeune femme perçut les bras hésitants de Nikola l'étreindre puis lui frotter doucement le dos pour l'apaiser.

- Tout va bien Helen, je ne laisserais personne vous faire du mal, vous êtes trop précieuse à ce monde… Vous m'êtes trop précieuse, chuchota le Serbe contre ses cheveux en la serrant contre lui.

La dernière partie n'avait été qu'un murmure qu'Helen fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, car à cet instant, elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre. Nikola sursauta soudain et la guida doucement hors de la ruelle. Là, ils bénirent le froid mordant d'avoir gardé les gens chez eux et le jeune homme entraina son amie dans une autre rue.

- Ma maison n'est pas dans cette direction, Nikola, fit remarquer Helen.

- Je sais, et pardonnez ma hardiesse, mais mon appartement est plus près et vous y serez en sécurité. Mais si vous souhaitez, je peux toujours vous ramener chez vous…

Helen jeta un regard au-dessus de son épaule et eut un frisson de peur.

- Une fois chez moi je ferais quérir votre père, assura Nikola. Il viendra vous récupérer et nous lui expliqueront ce qu'il s'est passé.

La jeune femme acquiesça et le laissa finalement l'emmener le long de la rue silencieuse.

x

x

L'appartement de Nikola Tesla était plus que modeste et encombré par toutes ses recherches. La moindre surface plane, meuble, chaise, même le lit, était couverte de livres ou de feuillets, exactement l'image qu'Helen se faisait du domicile du jeune homme.

- Veuillez m'excuser pour le désordre, fit Nikola en s'avançant pour ranger un peu. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de recevoir du monde chez moi… Pas aujourd'hui, en tous cas…

- Je trouve que cet appartement est tout à fait à votre image, nota Helen avec un léger sourire.

- Vraiment ? Merci…

Helen acquiesça alors avec un doux sourire et prit place sur une chaise qu'elle libéra en déposant les livres sur une pile déjà branlante.

- Du thé ? proposa alors le Serbe. A moins que vous ne désiriez quelque chose de plus fort ?

- Non, un thé bien chaud sera suffisant, merci.

Elle observa ensuite Nikola mettre la bouilloire sur le fourneau à charbons, puis celui-ci s'excusa. Il sortit un moment de la pièce et la jeune femme l'entendit discuter avec une autre femme, probablement sa logeuse, lui demandant de faire quérir le Docteur Gregory Magnus afin qu'il vienne chercher sa fille.

Dire que l'homme était furieux en apprenant la nouvelle de l'agression de sa fille était un euphémisme. Très rapidement, et après un esclandre du Dr Magnus dans le bureau du recteur de l'université, les agresseurs furent renvoyés d'Oxford et priés de quitter Londres dans les plus brefs délais, écopant d'une interdiction de séjour à l'université tant que la jeune femme y serait. Par la suite les quatre hommes qui composaient le cercle d'amis d'Helen insistèrent pour la raccompagner tous ensemble et tous les soirs, peu importe le temps, jusqu'à chez elle, afin qu'une telle situation ne se reproduise plus jamais…

x

x

**Sanctuaire – Présent**

- Je pense que c'est à partir de ce jour que Nikola et moi sommes devenus de vrais amis.

- Sérieux doc, il vous a vraiment sauvée comme vous le dites ? demanda Henry, abasourdi.

- Les apparences sont trompeuses et ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai qu'avec Nikola, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire Il faut du temps et surtout beaucoup de patience pour réussir à voir au-delà de son masque, mais une fois que c'est fait et une fois qu'il vous a offert son amitié, vous pouvez toujours compter sur lui.

- Désolé de vous dire ça doc, mais dernièrement, Tesla vous as crées plus de problème qu'il n'a aidé à en résoudre…

Helen hocha doucement la tête.

- C'est vrai que ces derniers temps n'ont pas étés de tout repos avec Nikola, admit-elle. Mais malgré tout, chaque fois que j'ai besoin de lui, il est là, tu ne peux pas le nier.

- Au moins une chose que l'on peut lui reconnaître, marmonna le PHA. Et pendant tout ce temps vous êtes restés amis ? Même pendant qu'il essayait de faire renaître la race des vampires et de diriger le monde. Vous n'avez jamais douté de lui ?

- Toute amitié à des hauts et des bas, Henry, fit Helen. Et celle que je partage avec Nikola ne fait pas exception. Mais les problèmes auquel nous avons du faire face n'ont fait que renforcer cette amitié. Oui, Nikola est capable de nous entraîner dans les pires situations possibles. Mais j'ai suffisamment foi en lui pour savoir qu'il nous aidera à trouver une solution pour nous en sortir sans trop de casse.

- Et vous lui pardonnez tout ? Comme ça ? Simplement parce qu'il a donné un coup de main ?

- Malgré les apparences, je pense que Nikola n'est pas mauvais de nature. C'est juste que parfois son génie le pousse dans des recherches qu'il ne contrôle pas toujours. Alors oui je lui pardonne car selon moi le pardon, le respect et l'entraide sont les bases d'une amitié solide. Et Nikola aidera toujours ses amis, même s'il le fait avec peu de tact…

- Mouais, répondit Henry, peu convaincu, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Le PHA rejoignit rapidement son labo, mais il n'y entra pas. Pour la simple raison qu'il était déjà occupé par un autre génie au travail. En effet, Nikola était en train de décortiquer la dernière invention du Lycan tout en prenant des notes.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Henry, furieux de voir Tesla mettre son nez dans ces affaires. Faites comme chez vous, surtout…

- Ah ! Heinrich, vous tombez bien ! s'exclama le Serbe en retour.

Le vampire s'approcha du Lycan et lui tendit une feuille noircie par son écriture.

- Je vous ais fait une liste des corrections à apporter à votre… gadget…

Henry prit la liste, stupéfait par le culot du Serbe et observa sans mot dire celui-ci quitter la pièce. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la liste qu'il avait dans la main et une question surgit dans son esprit : Tesla serait-il en train de l'aider ? Non impossible !

Henry reprit son travail sans savoir que sa curiosité lui avait valut l'amitié d'un vieux vampire, la même amitié qui liait ledit vampire à l'une des femmes les plus extraordinaires que ce monde n'est jamais connue…


	15. Chocolat

Bonjour tout le monde

Et oui, ça faisait longtemps et je m'en excuse mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes.

Je suis actuellement en formation pour passer un BTS comptabilité et Gestion des organisations, l'un des plus dur, alors… bin, j'ai un peu de retard.

Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de me laisser des reviews et de nouveau mot, je n'ai peut être pas toujours le temps d'écrire, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'y réfléchir ;)

Cette histoire m'a été demandée par **Lowan**, a qui je renouvelle mes excuses pour l'attente.

La correction est signée **Phenix 260**, que je remercie.

Bonne lecture.

x

x

**Chocolat**

x

x

Helen Magnus était assise dans son fauteuil et devant elle, sur le bureau, était posée une boite de chocolats. En elle-même, la boite était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, si ce n'est le lieu où elle l'avait trouvée. Helen avait en effet été on ne peut plus surprise de la voir posée sur son oreiller en sortant de la douche ce matin…

C'est pourquoi elle attendait présentement dans son bureau la venue du seul homme qu'elle savait capable d'une telle chose : Nikola Tesla. Son ami était arrivé deux jours plus tôt et Helen avait déjà eut envie de lui tiré une balle dans la tête au moins cinq fois…

Ainsi lorsque l'homme en question pénétra dans son bureau, son petit sourire charmeur ne fit qu'énerver un peu plus la Victorienne. Nikola s'avança nonchalamment vers Helen et son sourire s'effaça légèrement en avisant la boite sur le bureau.

- Pourrais-je connaître la raison de cette convocation ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! répliqua Helen, les deux mains posées de part et d'autre de la boite encore soigneusement emballée.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir fait quelque chose de répréhensible… Si ?

- Et ça ? demanda Helen agacé en désignant la boite devant elle.

- Je ne suis pas responsable de cela, s'étonna Nikola en fronçant les sourcils, toute trace de sourire disparu.

- Tu n'es pas celui qui l'a déposée dans ma chambre ce matin pendant que je prenais ma douche ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de soupçon.

- Helen, s'il y a bien une chose que je ne me permettrais pas, c'est bien de pénétrer dans ta chambre sans que tu y sois… Tu le sais parfaitement !

Helen fronça les sourcils. Nikola semblait ne pas être au courant, en fait il semblait même furieux.

- Tu ne sais pas qui, autre que moi, aurais pu te laisser ça ? demanda Nikola en s'emparant de la boite. Et surtout, comment il est entré dans le Manoir sans se faire repérer…

Il retourna dans tous les sens pour l'examiner puis la tint devant lui, lisant sans la lire l'inscription du fabricant sur le couvercle.

- Non, soupira la jeune femme. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ses bêtises !

- Alors je le retrouverai moi-même ! répondit Nikola. On n'interfère pas impunément dans la vie privée de mes amis sans raison !

Et sans attendre l'avis d'Helen, il quitta le bureau en emportant la boite. Une fois dans le couloir, son regard se posa sur l'une des caméras de vidéosurveillance. Il prit alors la direction du laboratoire d'Henry. La première chose à vérifier était les allées et venues près de la chambre d'Helen.

Son entrée en fanfare dans le labo fit sursauter Henry. Le PHA observa le vampire avec inquiétude, un Nikola Tesla aussi vif était mauvais signe.

- Il y a un problème, mec ? demanda Henry. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Ses sens de Loup lui indiquèrent soudain que le vampire était furieux, ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'inquiétude du jeune homme. Le Serbe n'était déjà pas facile en temps normal, alors lorsqu'il était en colère…

- Je dois voir les vidéos des caméras de surveillance de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, en particulier celles du couloir qui mène à la chambre d'Helen, fit le vampire en posant la boite de chocolats sur le bureau.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Henry, soupçonneux, en louchant sur la boite de chocolats.

- Faites juste ce que je vous demande, répliqua sèchement le Serbe.

Henry n'insista pas plus et entra dans le système de sécurité et afficha les différentes vidéos prises par les caméras ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Le PHA remarqua alors l'attention que Tesla portait aux vidéos.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit ? demanda Henry.

- C'est ce que je cherche à savoir…

Les deux hommes se turent alors et observèrent, en accéléré, les allées et venues du personnel dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce que l'image ne se brouille et ne laisse place à un écran de neige, à la surprise des deux hommes.

- Il y a un problème avec cette caméra ? Serait-elle en panne ? demanda Tesla.

Henry fit rouler son fauteuil vers un autre ordinateur et afficha la vidéo de la caméra en question.

- Elle marche parfaitement, nota le jeune homme, intrigué.

- Elles ne disposent pas d'un système anti brouillage ? demanda Nikola.

- Non, je n'ai pas put en acheter, regretta le jeune homme.

- Helen devrait vraiment revoir ses priorités, soupira le vampire.

- Si vous pouviez aussi la convaincre de renouveler mon matériel…

Tesla haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction d'Henry.

- Vous avez déjà réussit à la convaincre de quoi que ce soit, Heinrich ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, lâcha le Lycan avec une légère grimace.

- Bien ! Puisque les caméras ne marchent pas, je vais devoir trouver une autre solution…

- Trouver une solution pourquoi faire ?

- Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la chambre d'Helen ce matin, pendant qu'elle faisait sa toilette dans la pièce d'à côté, mais elle n'a rien entendu.

- Ce n'est pas vous ? s'étonna le Lycan.

- Est-ce que je perdrais mon temps avec vous si c'était moi ? demanda Nikola, agacé.

- Non, répondit Henry.

Le Serbe quitta alors le labo et se dirigea vers le cœur su Sanctuaire. Peut-être que l'imbécile qui était entré dans le Sanctuaire avait laissé des empreintes. Le vampire pénétra alors dans l'ascenseur, tout en imaginant ce qu'il ferait subir au petit prétentieux qui osait s'approcher d'Helen.

Une fois arrivé en bas, il se dirigea aussitôt vers la table placé au centre de la pièce et commença son investigation. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne trouva aucune empreinte sur la boite, hormis les siennes et celles d'Helen. De plus, la boite de chocolat était une boite standard, il était donc inutile de chercher à retrouver l'acheteur en cherchant le fabriquant car la marque était de celles que l'on trouve dans toutes les grande-surfaces de la ville…

- Nikola ? appela soudain une voix derrière lui.

Le vampire se retourna pour faire face à Helen, cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs amusée de le voir si préoccupé.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Rien pour le moment, mais je ne baisse pas les bras.

- Dans ce cas tu vas avoir du travail, nota Helen en lui tendant une autre boite. Elle était à la même place que la première…

Le vampire laissa échapper un grondement et s'empara d'une tablette avant de se diriger de nouveau vers l'ascenseur, récupérant la deuxième boite en passant à coté d'Helen. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et il y arriverait mieux au calme dans sa chambre.

x

Nikola soupira en se laissant élégamment tomber dans l'un des confortables fauteuils de sa chambre, les boîtes de chocolat posées sur la table basse devant lui.

L'alarme ne s'était pas déclenchée, donc, soit l'intrus était très doué, soit il était entré dans la Sanctuaire en toute légalité, donc avec les clefs, les codes, et tout le nécessaire pour faire croire au système de sécurité qu'il avait le droit d'être là au beau milieu de la nuit.

Le vampire s'empara de la tablette qu'il avait emportée et chercha la liste des Phénomènes récemment arrivés au Sanctuaire. Il ne fallut que peu de temps au vampire pour éliminer tout les nouveaux arrivants. Aucun n'avait le pouvoir d'être aussi silencieux qu'une ombre ou encore de brouiller des caméras de sécurité sans déclencher les alarmes. Bien ! Il ne restait donc ceux qui étaient là depuis longtemps. Nikola soupira en voyant la liste. Il allait en avoir pour des heures…

Avec un nouveau soupir, le vampire posa la tablette sur la table basse et se leva. Il travaillerait mieux avec une bouteille de Château Margaux a portée de main aussi, il descendit à la cave et, alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs sombres du sous-sol, il songea qu'il serait facile pour quelqu'un d'y trouver refuge. Le vampire se fit alors plus attentif à son environnement, essayant de déceler la moindre présence hostile, mais sans succès. Nikola secoua doucement la tête, il devenait paranoïaque dès que cela touchait à l'intégrité morale ou physique de se chère Helen…

En se traitant d'idiot, il alla chercher sa bouteille et retourna dans sa chambre sans croiser âme qui vive.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il n'était pas plus avancé mais plutôt encore frustré par son échec. Il n'avait rien trouvé dans les fiches des Phénomènes déjà parcourues. Le vampire poussa un profond soupir, la nuit était déjà bien entamée et il n'avait toujours aucune piste.

_Dommage que James soit mort, il m'aurait été utile pour une fois_, songea le vampire.

Le Serbe laissa alors son esprit dériver sur le bon vieux temps jusqu'au matin, quand une pensé lui effleura l'esprit. Le Serbe se redressa alors vivement et s'empara de la tablette.

_Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? _s'indigna-t-il en effleurant à toute allure l'écran tactile du bout des doigts.

Il afficha alors le dernier bon de commande en date du Sanctuaire.

- Bingo ! s'exclama-t-il.

Des boites de chocolat avaient été achetées par dizaines pas plus tard que la veille. Le regard de Nikola se posa sur la signature et il lâcha un grondement en voyant le signataire.

- William Zimmermann… gronda-t-il.

Le vampire quitta alors sa chambre comme une furie et avala le couloir à grande enjambées avant de pénétrer à la volée dans le bureau du jeune psychiatre qui sursauta de frayeur.

- Tesla ! s'exclama le jeune homme surpris, en plaquant son stylo sur le bureau qui venait de lui échapper.

- C'est vous qui avez signé le dernier bon de commande ? attaqua aussitôt le vampire.

- Oui… répondit Will, sans comprendre. Pourquoi ?

- Et vous avez permise la commande de boites de chocolats ?

- Oui, pour Henry, il m'en avait demandé mais je ne vois pas…

_Henry_. Le vampire planta là Will et quitta de la pièce à vive allure, prenant la direction du labo d'Henry. Mais l'endroit était vide à son arrivée. Il jeta donc un regard sur l'ordinateur du PHA et y vit sur l'écran le Lycan, accompagné d'Helen, qui s'enfonçait dans les sous-sols du Sanctuaire. Nikola poussa alors un grondement furieux et pris à son tour la direction des sous-sols aussi vite que sa super-vitesse le lui permettait.

Lorsqu'il parvint sur les lieux, le vampire chercha à localiser Helen et perçu son odeur aussi clairement que si elle avait été devant lui. Il la suivit aussitôt et déboucha dans une pièce remplit de boites de chocolats épilées parfois précairement. Helen y était, seule. Le vampire s'avança alors et sortit de l'ombre. Helen eut un frisson.

- Nikola ? Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle avec un soupir de soulagement.

- C'est plutôt à toi de me dire ce que tu fais ici ! répliqua Nikola, furieux. Où est Heinrich ?

Helen ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais avant qu'elle n'ait put prononcer la moindre syllabe, la porte de la pièce se referma vivement. Helen se précipita alors sur cette dernière en lâchant une exclamation d'incrédulité.

- Cherches-tu à me fuir, Helen ? demanda le vampire.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Nikola ! répliqua la victorienne, agacée. La porte ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur !

La vérité était qu'Helen était inquiète. Nikola semblait réellement furieux et il n'était pas conseillé d'être enfermé dans la même pièce qu'un vampire en colère. Une pensée stupide traversa alors l'esprit d'Helen. _Non, c'est impossible_. La victorienne fit face au vampire.

- Serais-tu jaloux, Nikola ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils haussés.

- N'importe quoi ! s'exclama l'autre aussitôt.

Helen eut un léger sourire amusé. Le vampire avait répondu en quelques centièmes de secondes…. C'était typique des personnes qui mentaient.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu en colère ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Je ne suis pas en colère !

- Non, bien sur que non, tu avais juste l'air d'être sur le point de commettre un meurtre lorsque tu es entré… Alors, pourquoi ?

Helen ne put s'empêcher de sourire et continua ensuite à taquiner Nikola jusqu'à se que celui-ci en ait assez. Sans laisser le temps à Helen de comprendre, il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amie pour la faire taire. Il s'écarta ensuite doucement, s'attendant à se prendre un coup ou une balle par reflexe.

- Nikola… ? lâcha Helen dans un souffle, surprise.

- Je suis jaloux, avoua alors le vampire. L'idée qu'un autre homme que moi ait pu ravir ton cœur m'est insupportable !

Le vampire s'écarta d'un pas et passa ses mains dans ses mèches hérissées.

- Je t'aime, Helen, vraiment ! Même si tu semble penser le contraire ! s'exclama-t-il en lui faisant face. Et je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilités dans cette opinion que tu as de moi…

Silencieuse, Helen s'avança vers le vampire.

- Nikola, soupira Helen, lasse.

- Tu peux me demander de ne pas faire partie de ta vie, cela me blessera sans aucun doute, mais tu peux me le demander et je respecterais ta volonté, répondit le Serbe. Mais ne me demande pas d'approuver qu'un autre te fasse la cour…

Helen s'approcha alors et posa doucement sa main sur la joue de son vieil ami. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Nikola et y vit tout l'amour que le vampire lui vouait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles, bien des décennies plus tôt, Nikola lui laissait voir au-delà de son masque. Helen s'approcha de lui et releva la tête pour atteindre les lèvres de son ami.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de ma vie, murmura-t-elle. Et personne ne cherche à me séduire…

- Les chocolats…?

Pour seule réponse, Helen lui offrit un doux sourire, avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Nikola, d'abord surpris, fini par resserrer sa prise et il étreignit la jeune femme avec toute la force que son amour pour elle lui procurait.

Dans une autre pièce du Sanctuaire, deux hommes et une femme observait nos deux amoureux sur un écran.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait, remarqua Kate.

- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, soupira Will. J'ai bien cru que Tesla allait me tuer lorsqu'il a débarqué dans mon bureau tout à l'heure…

- En tous cas, il n'y a que toi pour jouer les entremetteurs entre ces deux là, fit Kate avec un sourire.

- Ouaip, mais regardez un peu Magnus… Je ne dis pas que Tesla ne fera pas encore des sienne, mais j'avais déjà remarqué que sa présence apaisait notre chère patronne, fit Will.

- Oui, enfin, uniquement lorsqu'il n'a pas fait de plans tordus ! fit Henry. Autrement, elle ne se gêne pas le lui faire comprendre à coup de pistolet !

Les enfants échangèrent un sourire en voyant Nikola assis sur l'une des caisses, Helen assise près de lui sur une autre caisse. Ils semblaient discuter du bon vieux temps au vu de leurs visages nostalgiques.

- Vous croyez que Tesla va m'en vouloir longtemps ? demanda soudain Henry.

Kate et Will échangèrent un regard.

- Toutes mes condoléances, répondit la jeune femme avec un air triste et désolé.

- On viendra à ton enterrement, enchaina Will avec le même air.

Le psychologue quitta alors le labo, suivi par la jeune femme, secoués d'un rire silencieux. Une fois seul, Henry haussa les épaules et piocha dans une boite de chocolats tout en regardant les deux victoriens discuter. Il détourna pudiquement le regard en les voyant amorcer un mouvement pour s'embrasser puis retourna à ses occupations habituelles en grignotant un chocolat…

FIN


	16. Angel's lingerie

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ca faisait longtemps pour cette série et je remercie **nelly** pour sa demande ave le mot **lingerie.**

Pour tout vous avouer, il ne m'aura pas fallu longtemps pour trouver une histoire qui allait avec ce mot. Le problème aura été la fin, car deux fins possibles me sont venues, une disons plus sage et une beaucoup moins et comme je ne savais pas laquelle vous mettre et bien je vais vous mettre les deux ^^

Le début de chaque histoire sera identique ou presque, après… ça dépendra :p

La correction est signée **Phénix 260** que je remercie beaucoup, vous ne pouvez pas savoir la quantité de textes que je lui ait filé à corriger dernièrement xp (_Note de la Correctrice : Je confirme ! :p)_

Bonne lecture !

x

Angel's lingerie

x

Le regard de Nikola balaya les alentours avec lassitude, il avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir. En effet, plus tôt dans la journée, il avait été convoqué par Helen. Il s'était donc rendu à son bureau et il ne s'était pas méfié lorsqu'il y avait également découvert Henry. Il aurait peut-être du.

Le regard du vampire se posa sur le PHA, non loin de lui. Il était rouge comme une brique en écoutant une vendeuse très élégante lui vanter les mérites d'un produit quelconque. Le jeune Lycan avait voulut qu'il l'accompagne pour faire des courses, mais sur le coup, il avait refusé. Il avait d'autres choses à faire qu'aller faire du shopping. Helen avait cependant insisté et le vampire avait fini par dire oui, mais plus pour faire plaisir à son amie que par réel enthousiasme. C'est donc la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait dans un magasin de lingerie, à regarder Henry chercher un cadeau pour sa fiancée…

Nikola observa, avec un rictus moqueur, Henry répondre en bafouillant à une question de la vendeuse. Le Serbe remarqua alors du coin de l'œil l'approche d'une seconde vendeuse.

Je peux vous aider, Monsieur ? proposa-t-elle.

Non, merci, répondit Nikola avec un sourire charmeur. J'accompagne le petit.

Vous êtes sur que rien ne vous tente ? demanda la jeune femme, aguicheuse. Une petite délicatesse pour la femme qui doit certainement partager vos soirées ?

Le regard de Nikola balaya la marchandise soigneusement disposée sur les cintres et les mannequins autour de lui, et s'arrêta sur un article. Son sourire s'agrandit et il s'approcha du présentoir.

Auriez-vous ce modèle en bleu ? demanda-t-il.

La vendeuse acquiesça en souriant et tourna aussitôt les talons. Nikola reporta alors son attention sur un Henry cramoisi qui hésitait encore entre deux modèles. Un appel de la vendeuse poussa alors le vampire à se rendre en caisse pour régler son achat. Il donna l'adresse du Sanctuaire et ajouta un petit mot pour accompagner son cadeau, puis il paya un supplément pour que celui-ci arrive aujourd'hui même et soit livré en mains propres.

Ce fut ce moment qu'Henry choisit pour le rejoindre et le PHA observa la vendeuse emballer son paquet et remarqua celui de Tesla posé juste à côté.

Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur, Heinrich ? demanda le vampire.

Ouais. Vous aussi apparemment, remarqua le PHA.

Le vampire lui répondit avec un demi-sourire de sa spécialité, et Henry plaignit Magnus : Tesla pouvait se montrer parfaitement incontrôlable lorsqu'il le voulait.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la boutique et marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la voiture, mais avant que Henry ne puisse monter dans celle-ci, Nikola l'arrêta et lui fit promettre de ne rien dire à Helen. Henry n'eut d'autre choix que de promettre, Tesla pouvant se montrer très menaçant parfois…

X

Il était près de dix heures du soir lorsque Biggie entra dans le bureau d'Helen avec un colis entre les mains. Il semblait gêné, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Helen. Son ami était rarement embarrassé par les habitudes des humains. La victorienne prit néanmoins le colis qu'il lui tendait et observa le Sasquatch sortir vivement de la pièce. Un regard sur le colis en question lui permit alors de comprendre le pourquoi de cette attitude : le nom d'un célèbre magasin de lingerie était parfaitement lisible sur le couvercle de la boîte…

Helen ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir de lassitude. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lire la petite carte pour savoir qui lui avait envoyé, néanmoins elle le fit quand même. Elle s'empara de la carte et l'ouvrit en s'attendant au pire.

_Il me tarde de te voir la porter. Je suis sure que tu seras sublime avec. Amitiés,_

_Nikola Tesla_

Helen ouvrit ensuite la boite et se figea en voyant la délicate nuisette de satin et de dentelle bleu nuit qui y reposait. Elle la sortit doucement et l'observa avec un léger sourire. Nikola s'était montré relativement sage sur ce coup-là. Elle remit ensuite la lingerie dans la boite et quitta son bureau, le paquet dans ses bras.

X

Nikola somnolait tranquillement dans sa chambre, ses inventions étaient au point mort et il avait besoin de se changer les idées, et la prochaine étape serait un bon bain chaud. Du moins le prévoyait-il.

Des coups frappés à la porte le tirèrent de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit les yeux puis se leva, ce demandant qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à cette heure ci et imaginant déjà ce qu'il ferait subir à celui qui était devant sa porte. Mais ses pensées furent mises de coté en découvrant son visiteur : Helen Magnus était devant sa porte, en robe de chambre et du peu que Nikola pouvait en voir, elle ne portait pas grand chose dessous…

Vivement le vampire s'écarta, laissant Helen entrer, il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre la voit ainsi habillée. Il se hâta de refermer la porte après lui après un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir heureusement désert.

Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, à une telle heure et dans une telle tenue ? demanda le Serbe, taquin, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Helen ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais dénoua plutôt doucement la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et la laissa glisser le long de ses épaules puis tomber en tas sur le sol dans un doux murmure.

Nikola resta figé devant le geste d'Helen et surtout devant ce qu'elle portait : la nuisette bleue qu'il lui avait offerte un peu plus tôt, sans vraiment croire qu'elle allait la porter un jour et ne pas la jeter. Le Serbe déglutit doucement en remarquant qu'elle était légèrement transparente et qu'Helen, de toute évidence ne portait rien en dessous.

J'avais raison cette couleur te va à ravir, nota le vampire en essayant de se redonner une contenance que la vue sublime sous ses yeux avait fait fuir.

Pourquoi me l'avoir offerte, Nikola ? demanda alors Helen.

N'ais-je pas le droit d'offrir de cadeau à une amie ? demanda à son tour le Serbe.

Un cadeau aussi personnel ne s'offre pas à une « amie », nota Helen. En fait cela s'offre plutôt à la personne que l'on aime…

Nikola se tendit suite à cette annonce. La dernière fois qu'il avait dit à Helen qu'il l'aimait, elle l'avait rejeté. Bon c'est vrai, le fait qu'il cherchait à faire renaitre les vampires n'avait pas du jouer en sa faveur, non plus…

Le vampire se tendit s'attendant à recevoir une gifle, un coup… ou une balle… mais certainement pas à sentir les lèvres d'Helen se poser doucement sur les siennes ! Ne sachant pas comment réagir dans un premier temps, le vampire ne bougea pas mais, en sentant Helen s'éloigner de lui, il se rapprocha d'elle et posa à son tour ses lèvres sur celles de la victorienne en un chaste baiser, puis il s'écarta doucement.

Helen ? souffla-t-il.

Il y a bien longtemps qu'un homme ne m'avait pas prouvé physiquement qu'il m'aime… répondit-elle aussi doucement.

Ce n'est qu'un bout de tissu, tempéra Nikola. Et puis je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime…

Oui, rigola doucement Helen. Et dix minutes plus tard tu voulais me tuer.

Nikola ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais les lèvres d'Helen ne lui en laissèrent pas l'occasion.

Je suis lasse, Nikola, soupira alors Helen en s'écartant doucement en en se mettant dos à Nikola.

Celui-ci s'approcha d'Helen et avec douceur posa ses mains sur les épaules de son aimée.

Tu as bien conscience que si tu t'engages avec moi, c'est sur du long, très long terme ? demanda-t-il doucement.

J'ai besoin de quelqu'un, Nikola… Et le long terme ne me gène pas, tu le sais bien.

Même si c'est avec moi ?

Surtout si c'est avec toi !

Vraiment ? demanda le vampire, surpris.

Bien sur, l'avantage au fait que tu sois un vampire est que, si tu m'agace de trop, je pourrais toujours te tirer dessus pour me défouler…

Nikola eut une légère moue suite à cette réponse, mais il ne trouva rien à redire. Après tout, il était immortel, se soignait seul, donc… pourquoi pas !

Fait moi sentir que j'ai de l'importance à tes yeux, Nikola, fit soudain la jeune femme.

Le Serbe ne se fit pas prier. Avec douceur, il fit descendre ses mains le long des bras d'Helen, lui procurant mille frissons, puis il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de sa partenaire, l'embrassant doucement, délicatement, bien loin de l'attitude que l'on peut attendre d'un féroce vampire. Nikola passa soudain ses mains de part et d'autre de la taille d'Helen et les croisa doucement sur le ventre de celle-ci.

Nous serions mieux sur le lit, tu ne crois pas ? demanda doucement Nikola.

Helen acquiesça doucement et laissa son ami la guider vers le grand lit qui occupait la chambre. Nikola l'observa alors s'allonger au centre de celui-ci avec bonheur. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de cet instant ! Il s'assit ensuite doucement au bord du matelas, observant la jeune femme. Helen se redressa alors, s'asseyant à son tour et attrapa le col de son vampire pour l'attirer à elle. Nikola la laissa faire et se retrouva assis au milieu du lit, tout près d'Helen. Il sentait les mains de la victorienne se poser sur son torse et remonter jusqu'à sa cravate, lui envoyant un frisson de plaisir dans tout le corps.

Lentement ensuite, Helen commença à défaire le nœud du bout de tissu qui enserrait la gorge de son ami puis ses fine mains se posèrent sur le premier bouton qui fermait le veston du Serbe. Elle releva alors la tête et croisa le regard de Nikola. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, la laissant faire en la regardant avec tendresse. Helen fut troublée par ce regard et rougit doucement. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'un homme ne l'avait pas regardée comme cela. Elle défit un à un les boutons du vêtement et s'attaqua aussitôt à ceux de la chemise. Une fois les deux vêtements déboutonnés, elle les repoussa doucement, dévoilant le torse imberbe et musclé du Serbe, avant de l'attirer sur elle. De toute évidence il n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de fréquenté les piscines car ses muscles étaient fins mais bel et bien présents.

Nikola posa alors sa main sous le menton d'Helen et lui fit relever un peu la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau. Helen se laissa faire, appréciant la tendresse dans les gestes de Nikola, puis le serbe posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et la fit doucement remonter sous la nuisette, envoyant des vagues de plaisir dans le corps de sa partenaire. Il se baissa ensuite doucement et embrassa de nouveau le cou de celle-ci, puis il descendit plus bras, honorant de ses lèvres la poitrine d'Helen à travers le fin tissu ajouré de la nuisette. Helen ne pouvait que gémir face au doux traitement du vampire. Ses gémissements devinrent bientôt des cris lorsqu'elle senti son ami, son amant, la préparer de ses doigts, sans jamais lâcher ses seins. Helen avait enfoui ses mains dans les cheveux indisciplinés de son vampire et continuait de gémir doucement sous les caresses de celui-ci, se tendant suivant les zones caressées.

Lorsque Nikola la senti prête, il s'écarta d'elle et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux Helen ? demanda-t-il.

Tu m'aime ? répondit la jeune femme.

Oui, répondit le Serbe sans la moindre hésitation.

Je crois que je commence à t'aimer moi aussi, murmura Helen, haletante.

Dans ce cas, il me ne reste plus qu'a te prouver que je t'aime encore plus afin de te garder pour l'éternité…

Helen attira alors le vampire à elle et l'embrassa de nouveau, étouffant son gémissement lorsqu'il la pénétra et, aussitôt, ils commencèrent une dance vieille comme le monde, alternant les mouvements lents et rapides. Nikola avait prit les choses en main, cherchant à procurer le plus de plaisir possible à Helen, à faire durée ce moment le plus longtemps possible et tout simplement à prouver à la victorienne qu'il l'aimait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce doux traitement, Helen n'en pu plus et jouit violemment, criant le prénom de son partenaire en lui accrochant le dos de ses ongles. Nikola sentit la victorienne se resserrer autour d'elle, atteignit lui aussi l'orgasme et se déversa au plus profond d'elle.

Les deux amants haletaient, cherchant à retrouver leur souffle. Nikola était toujours au-dessus d'Helen et s'appuyait sur ses avant bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Celle-ci lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Le vampire se dégagea alors et s'allongea au coté de son aimée, la laissant venir se blottir contre son torse. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et d'autorité la fit se retourner, dos à lui, avant de l'enlacer tendrement en la serrant contre son torse. Il passa doucement son bras sous la tête d'Helen et l'autre autour de la taille la serait de manière possessive en lui caressant le ventre.

Merci, murmura soudain Helen.

La main de cette dernière se posa sur le bras que Nikola avait passé sous sa tête pour le caresser doucement. Elle sentit, en réponse à son geste, le Serbe lui déposer un baiser sur la nuque et cela la fit frémir.

Pourquoi ? demanda le Serbe tout doucement en semant d'autres baisers sur ses épaules offertes.

Pour ta tendresse, répondit Helen. Pour ton amour, aussi. Merci d'être là quand j'ai besoin de toi, Nikola…

Nikola se contenta de sourire doucement. Elle tourna alors la tête et il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa position initiale.

Toujours, mon ange, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Helen eut à son tour un doux sourire puis elle sombra lentement dans les bras de Morphée, se promettant de porter tout les soirs la nuisette bleue qui était à l'origine de cette merveilleuse soirée…


	17. Demon's lingerie

Bonjour tout le monde

Comme convenu voici mon autre version de **lingerie** demandé par **nelly. **Le début est pratiquement identique à l'histoire précédente, après … et bien découvrez par vous même. Et dite moi laquelle des deux vous avez préféré.

La correction est signée **Phénix 260** que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

X

Demon's lingerie

X

Le regard de Nikola balaya les alentours avec lassitude, il avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir. En effet, plus tôt dans la journée, il avait été convoqué par Helen. Il s'était donc rendu à son bureau et il ne s'était pas méfié lorsqu'il y avait également découvert Henry. Il aurait peut-être du.

Le regard du vampire se posa sur le PHA, non loin de lui. Il était rouge comme une brique en écoutant une vendeuse très élégante lui vanter les mérites d'un produit quelconque. Le jeune Lycan avait voulut qu'il l'accompagne pour faire des courses, mais sur le coup, il avait refusé. Il avait d'autres choses à faire qu'aller faire du shopping. Helen avait cependant insisté et le vampire avait fini par dire oui, mais plus pour faire plaisir à son amie que par réel enthousiasme. C'est donc la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait dans un magasin de lingerie, à regarder Henry chercher un cadeau pour sa fiancée…

Nikola observa, avec un rictus moqueur, Henry répondre en bafouillant à une question de la vendeuse. Le Serbe remarqua alors du coin de l'œil l'approche d'une seconde vendeuse.

Je peux vous aider, Monsieur ? proposa-t-elle.

Non, merci, répondit Nikola avec un sourire charmeur. J'accompagne le petit.

Vous êtes sur que rien ne vous tente ? demanda la jeune femme, aguicheuse. Une petite délicatesse pour la femme qui doit certainement partager vos soirées ?

Le regard de Nikola balaya la marchandise soigneusement disposée sur les cintres et les mannequins autour de lui, et s'arrêta sur un article. Son sourire s'agrandit et il s'approcha du présentoir.

Auriez-vous ce modèle en rouge ? demanda-t-il.

La vendeuse acquiesça en souriant et tourna aussitôt les talons. Nikola reporta alors son attention sur un Henry cramoisi qui hésitait encore entre deux modèles. Un appel de la vendeuse poussa alors le vampire à se rendre en caisse pour régler son achat. Il donna l'adresse du Sanctuaire et ajouta un petit mot pour accompagner son cadeau, puis il paya un supplément pour que celui-ci arrive aujourd'hui même et soit livré en mains propres.

Ce fut ce moment qu'Henry choisit pour le rejoindre et le PHA observa la vendeuse emballer son paquet et remarqua celui de Tesla posé juste à côté.

Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur, Heinrich ? demanda le vampire.

Ouais. Vous aussi apparemment, remarqua le PHA.

Le vampire lui répondit avec un demi-sourire de sa spécialité, et Henry plaignit Magnus : Tesla pouvait se montrer parfaitement incontrôlable lorsqu'il le voulait.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la boutique et marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la voiture, mais avant que Henry ne puisse monter dans celle-ci, Nikola l'arrêta et lui fit promettre de ne rien dire à Helen. Henry n'eut d'autre choix que de promettre, Tesla pouvant se montrer très menaçant parfois…

X

Il était près de dix heures du soir lorsque Biggie entra dans le bureau d'Helen avec un colis entre les mains. Il semblait gêné, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Helen. Son ami était rarement embarrassé par les habitudes des humains. La victorienne prit néanmoins le colis qu'il lui tendait et observa le Sasquatch sortir vivement de la pièce. Un regard sur le colis en question lui permit alors de comprendre le pourquoi de cette attitude : le nom d'un célèbre magasin de lingerie était parfaitement lisible sur le couvercle de la boîte…

Helen ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir de lassitude. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lire la petite carte pour savoir qui lui avait envoyé, néanmoins elle le fit quand même. Elle s'empara de la carte et l'ouvrit en s'attendant au pire.

_Il me tarde de te voir la porter. Je suis sure que tu seras sublime avec. Amitiés,_

_Nikola Tesla_

Helen ouvrit la boite et se figea en voyant la délicate nuisette rouge sang qui y reposait. Elle la sortit doucement et l'observa avec un léger froncement de sourcils, décidément Nikola ne changeait jamais. Le regard d'Helen se posa de nouveau sur la pièce de tissu. Peut être qu'en se montrant plus convaincante, elle arriverait à calmer le vampire pendant un temps. Elle remit la lingerie dans la boite et sortie de son bureau, le cadeau dans ses bras.

X

Nikola, après sa journée shopping, était retourné dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Ses inventions étaient au point mort et il espérait trouver de nouvelles idées pendant son sommeil.

Lorsque le vampire se réveilla, il eut conscience de deux choses : la première, il n'était plus seul dans la chambre et la seconde, il était attaché. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et porta aussitôt son regard sur ses poignets solidement attachés par des menottes de part et d'autre des montants du lit. Pour la première fois alors, il maudit le faite d'avoir exigé un lit en fer forgé, chef d'œuvre de l'ère victorienne, et aussi le fait qu'Helen ait toujours à portée de main des menottes suffisamment solides pour résister à la force d'un vampire…

Un bruit de frottement attira soudain l'attention de Nikola. Helen venait de se lever du fauteuil et elle s'approchait du lit d'une démarche chaloupée, vêtue uniquement de la nuisette rouge sang offerte par Nikola qui ne cachait absolument rien de son corps soigneusement entretenu.

J'avais raison, remarqua le vampire avec un sourire en coin. Cette couleur te va à ravir…

Probablement autant que les menottes te vont, nota Helen avec le même type de sourire.

Le Serbe grimaça et tira alors sur ses liens. Le jeu ne l'amusait plus trop tout d'un coup…

Je n'en suis pas vraiment sur, fit-il. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me détacher, maintenant ?

Non.

Pardon ? demanda Nikola surpris et peu sur d'avoir bien entendu.

Tu es très bien comme ça, fit Helen en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Non ?

Nikola fronça les sourcils. Helen ne se conduisait pas comme cela d'habitude. Lorsqu'il l'embêtait, en général soit elle lui jetait un regard noir et l'ignorait ensuite, soit elle lui criait dessus ou, lorsqu'il allait vraiment trop loin, elle lui tirait dessus, histoire de le calmer un bon coup. Mais jamais elle n'avait joué son jeu avant ! C'était une première et Nikola n'était plus vraiment sûr d'apprécier en fait…

Helen se rapprocha alors, basculant sur une hanche. Lentement, elle approcha sa fine main et la déposa sur le genou de Nikola qui se tendit aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle remonta cette main de plus en plus haut, jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, il se mit à se tortiller.

Helen, haleta-t-il. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit ce que tu veuilles vraiment…

Helen ne répondit rien. Bien sur Nikola avait souligné un point important, le voulait-elle vraiment, ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Depuis que Nikola avait été dévampirisé et revampirisé, il avait changé. Il la taquinait toujours autant, mais il était infiniment plus doux avec elle. Avant, elle n'avait jamais envisagé d'avoir de relation avec lui, mais maintenant, John n'étant plus là, James non plus et étant immortelle, Nikola était le seul homme qui pourrait vivre avec elle pour l'éternité. Elle voulait donc essayer et puis ça ne serait pas son ami qui l'en empêcherait, en fait il semblait même particulièrement d'accord…

Helen eut un sourire en sentant prés de sa main la tension soudaine du tissu, signe que Nikola appréciait sa proximité, bien malgré-lui, cependant. Helen se redressa soudain, se mit à genou sur le lit puis à califourchon sur les cuisses du vampire qui serra brutalement les mâchoires. Avant que celui-ci n'est puisse protester, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son vieil ami, pour partager un baiser passionné. Leurs langues s'affrontèrent, cherchant à prendre la dominance sur l'autre, mais Nikola étant ce qu'il était, refusa de se soumettre. Décidée à montrer sa supériorité, Helen avança alors subitement son bassin, le plaquant contre celui de Nikola. Le vampire fit si surpris par l'attaque d'Helen qu'il en abandonna la bataille avec un gémissement étouffé. Ils se séparèrent alors à bout de souffle. Nikola renversa la tête en arrière en l'appuyant contre le montant du lit pour reprendre sa respiration et tenter de calmer le feu de son corps mais le sourire machiavélique d'Helen quand elle vit le cou offert, provoqua en lui un certain frisson. La jeune femme plongea alors vers la gorge, l'embrassa doucement pour commencer puis, sans prévenir, mordit violemment la peau, arrachant un cri, de surprise plus que de douleur, à Nikola.

Je croyais que c'était moi le vampire ! haleta-t-il avant de serrer les mâchoires ave un gémissement lorsque la morsure s'intensifia. Helen…

Lorsque la jeune femme s'éloigna finalement de la gorge de sa victime en se léchant les lèvres, un filet de sang écarlate glissa jusqu'au torse du vampire, vampire qui fronça les sourcils lorsque la blessure ne se referma pas malgré ses efforts.

Tu te souviens tu premier traitement que j'ai fait pour toi ? demanda alors Helen en ondulant lascivement des hanches.

Oui… haleta Nikola. Celui qui neutralisé tous mes pouvoirs de vampire et ma soif…

Oui, celui là… Tu devais vraiment être fatigué pour ne pas avoir au moins senti la piqure ! gloussa alors Helen.

La jeune femme déboutonna alors la chemise que son ami avait gardé, enlevant les boutons un à un, embrassant la peau pâle dévoilée, laissant derrière elle une trainé de lave en fusion qui ne fit que renforcer le désir du vampire. Celui-ci l'observa faire, ne pouvant que gémir sous ses attentions. Lorsque finalement Helen eut défait tous les boutons, elle écarta les pans de soie blanche et observa avec gourmandise le torse finement musclé et imberbe de son ami… avant de plonger vers celui-ci, mordillant sans retenu, laissant des marques, comme pour dire : il est à moi maintenant.

Helen, s'il te plaît ! lâcha Nikola suite à un déhanchement plus brusque sur son entrejambe. Je t'en prie, arrête maintenant, ce n'est plus drôle, je ne…

Le grand Nikola Tesla, réduit à supplier ! susurra Helen à l'oreille de celui-ci. Beaucoup paieraient cher pour voir cela…

Helen se dégagea alors, se relevant des jambes de son ami, sous les protestations de celui-ci, puis elle se mit à le caresser au travers de la toile de son pantalon, tout en murmurant des mots à son oreille, tantôt tendres, tantôt salaces, excitant plus encore le vampire… jusqu'à la rupture.

Nikola haleta, reprenant difficilement son souffle après l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Le visage en feu, il gardait cependant la tête baissée, refusant de croiser le regard d'Helen qu'il sentait posé sur lui, moqueur. Pour l'amour de Dieu, il avait jouit dans son pantalon, alors qu'il était enchainé ! Quelle affreuse humiliation ! Un doux rire le fit alors se tendre encore plus.

Eh bien, Nikola, murmura Helen en ronronnant. Je ne savais pas que tu me désirais mais à ce point… A moins que tu n'ais jamais connu cela ?

Bien sur que si ! marmonna le vampire en fronçant les sourires, mâchoires crispées. Pour qui me prends-tu, j'ai sans doute eut plus de partenaires en un siècle que toi !

Soit… Dans ce cas, depuis quand ne l'as tu pas fais ? demanda Helen sur un ton onctueux. Hein Nikola… Depuis quand…?

Nikola tourna la tête sur le coté, lèvres pincées, refusant de répondre. Une main taquine vint alors caresser son ventre, puis s'attaquer à sa ceinture, la défaisant habillement. Le Serbe poussa un léger soupir en sentant Helen lui ôter son vêtement souillé, c'était une sensation terriblement désagréable…

Et maintenant, demanda-t-il. vas-tu me détacher ? Après tout, tu as de quoi me faire chanter pendant un bon bout de temps…

Hum, c'est tentant mais… non, pas maintenant, répondit la jeune femme.

Quoi ?

Nikola se sentit pâlir et ne put rien dire d'autre. Il se tendit cependant brutalement comme une fine main s'emparait de son membre encore durci pour lui appliquer un doux mouvement de va et vient. Il fallut peu de temps au vampire pour être exciter à nouveau, et la vision d'une Helen Magnus en nuisette rouge l'aida terriblement… Nikola laissa échapper un gémissement de protestation lorsqu'Helen ralentit le rythme.

Depuis quand n'as-tu plus connu le corps d'une femme, Nikola ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse, sans cesser ses caresses. Hein ?

Le vampire refusa de répondre. Helen eut alors une moue agacée. Elle aurait bien voulu voir sa curiosité satisfaite, mais elle sentait qu'elle même était plus excitée que jamais et qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Sous le regard un peu larmoyant du vampire, résultat de la terrible humiliation qu'il était en train de subir, elle se redressa et l'enfourcha, sa main toujours autour du membre tendu, avant de descendre lentement. Elle s'arrêta cependant à quelques centimètres des cuisses de son ami, mais suffisamment près pour que son gland effleure la fleur palpitante de la victorienne sans pour autant pouvoir s'y engouffrer. Nikola lâcha alors un rugissement de frustration et tira sur ses liens, malheureusement, bien trop solides pour lui.

Depuis quand, Nikola ? demanda alors Helen.

Depuis Oxford ! rugit le vampire. Depuis que je t'ai vue, depuis que j'ai compris que je ne pourrai jamais désirer un autre corps que le tien, que je ne pourrai aimer une autre femme que toi ! Voilà, tu es contente ?

Helen s'empala alors sur le sexe frémissant, ravie et même flattée de la réponse de son ami, même si elle avait du la lui arracher de force, entraînant un nouveau gémissement à celui-ci. Doucement, elle entama alors un mouvement de va-et-vient, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, faisant gémir de plus en plus Nikola qui accompagnait ses mouvements comme il le pouvait, jusqu'à atteindre à nouveau la jouissance. Helen atteignit cependant l'orgasme la première, se resserrant compulsivement autour de Nikola et celui-ci la suivit rapidement, la remplissant de sa semence et de son amour malgré ce qu'elle venait de lui faire subir…

Le silence de la chambre fut alors empli de souffles rapides, chacun cherchant à calmer les battements de son cœur. Helen était toujours sur Nikola, elle avait enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ami. Nikola, lui, avait la tête de nouveau appuyée contre le montant en fer forgé du lit. Tous deux était couverts d'une fine pellicule de transpiration. Le regard d'Helen se posa alors sur la morsure qu'elle avait infligée à son ami et eut un sourire en voyant qu'elle avait été remplacée par une belle cicatrice blanche. Au moins, Nikola ne risquait pas d'oublier ce moment et il saurait alors qu'il lui appartenait.

Helen se redressa doucement, se dégagea de son ami et se leva du lit.

Et maintenant, tu vas me détacher ? demanda celui-ci.

Non, répondit Helen avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle s'empara de la robe de chambre qui trainait sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté plus tôt et l'enfila.

Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser comme ça jusqu'à demain ! protesta aussitôt le vampire, surpris.

Et pourquoi pas ?

Helen, je t'en prie ! Je fais quoi si quelqu'un entre alors que je suis dans cette position si… humiliante ? Détache-moi !

Tu sais ce que l'on dit Nikola ? Lorsque l'on joue avec le feu, on fini par se bruler…

Tu n'es qu'un petit démon tentateur, une vraie diablesse ! cracha le Serbe, mauvais.

Bonne nuit, Nikola, répondit simplement Helen.

Elle sortit alors de la chambre avec un léger sourire. Elle n'irait libérer son ami que demain et peut être que d'ici là, il aurait réfléchi et aurait décidé d'arrêter un peu de l'embêter, ou au moins de se calmer. Et puis il l'avait cherché aussi ! Lui offrir de la lingerie rouge, franchement…


	18. Sigisbée

Salut tout le monde,

Je sais ça fait longtemps, mais je suis sur pas mal d'autres fics en ce moment alors…

Cette histoire m'a été demandée par **loulou61amy **avec le mot "**Sigisbée**"

Pour info : Un **sigisbée** (prononciation si-gis-bee), ou **chevalier servant**, était un homme qui, dans la noblesse de l'Italie du XVIIIe siècle, accompagnait officiellement et au grand jour une dame mariée avec un autre homme.

Le sigisbée, amant de cœur et très souvent amant tout simplement, était le plus souvent un jeune homme servant de compagnon attitré à une femme mariée pour se rendre à des spectacles, participer à des dîners, et l'accompagner en l'absence de son époux.

Voilà !

Je remercie Azzarine ( NdB : qui a changé de pseudo mais qui est toujours la même) qui reprend du service pour ce chapitre

Bonne lecture !

X

Sigisbée

X

Le regard de Nikola se posa avec stupeur sur John. Il devait plaisanter, ça ne pouvait être que cela. Jamais John Druitt ne lui aurait demandé cela normalement !

- Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais gout, John, remarqua Nikola, croisant les bras.

- Ca n'en est pas une, à mon grand regret, mais Helen tient absolument à aller à ce bal et je ne peux pas l'y accompagner, répondit l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et vous venez me voir moi pour me demander de vous remplacer ? fit le Serbe sur un ton badin en grimaçant. Ben voyons…

- James est à un congrès, et Nigel est indisponible, expliqua Druitt. Et aussi difficile que cela puisse être pour moi, je dois reconnaitre que je peux vous faire confiance en ce qui concerne de prendre soin d'Helen.

Nikola observa son ami et soudain soupira. Cette situation ne l'enchantait pas complètement. Il avait des projets pour ses cours… Nikola laissa son regard parcourir le petit appartement qu'il occupait, et où John était venu le trouver pour lui faire sa demande.

- Très bien, soupira alors le vampire. Si Helen tiens tant à aller à cette réception, alors je l'y accompagnerais, à votre demande.

- Ne lui faites pas défaut, prévint John. Je le saurais de toute façon.

- Pour votre gouverne, je sais me comporter en gentilhomme ! répondit Tesla, irrité.

- Bien ! Passez la prendre vendredi soir à dix-neuf heures, dans ce cas. Elle sera prévenue de notre arrangement et vous attendra.

Nikola était nerveux lorsque le vendredi arriva. Il avait passé son plus beau costume et attendait sa cavalière dans le hall d'entré du manoir Magnus. L'endroit était intéressant d'un point de vue architectural et il passa plusieurs minutes à détailler les lustres et les tableaux en attendant sa belle.

- Nikola ! s'exclama soudain une voix. Vous êtes en avance, remarqua Gregory qui était venu saluer son visiteur quand le Majordome l'avait fait entrer.

- Bonsoir, Docteur Magnus, répondit le Serbe en inclinant la tête. Je n'aime gère être en retard, c'est malvenu quand on vient chercher une Dame.

- Bien sur, bien sur, répondit le père d'Helen. Mais je crains qu'il ne vous faille encore attendre un peu, Helen ne semble pas encore prête. Vous savez… les jeunes femmes et leurs atours, c'est toute une histoire !

Nikola eut un sourire à cette remarque. Les femmes aiment à se faire désirer, c'est bien connu, surtout quand un homme doit venir les chercher. Gregory observa alors l'ami de sa fille avec intensité, et il songea soudain que John n'était peut être pas le meilleur choix pour sa fille, s'il s'en referait à la lueur d'amour et de tendresse qu'il pouvait percevoir dans le regard de Nikola.

Tout d'un coup, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Nikola se figea. Helen avait terminé de se préparer et descendait à présent lentement les marches pour rejoindre le hall.

Le vampire était subjugué par la beauté de la jeune femme, qui portait pour l'occasion une robe de satin et de dentelles d'un magnifique bleu royal. Elle avait noué sa chevelure en un chignon lâche sur sa nuque d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches torsadées de ses magnifiques cheveux blonds.

La jeune femme rejoignit son cavalier et lui adressa un sourire qui fit fondre le vampire. Elle lui présenta ensuite sa main et il la prit délicatement dans la sienne pour y déposer un très léger baiser.

- Vous êtes magnifique, Helen, comme toujours, la complimenta Nikola.

- Vous être très élégant également Nikola, répondit Helen en rougissant légèrement.

Le Serbe leva alors son coude droit et Helen glissa doucement son bras en dessous et, après les recommandations d'usage de la part de Grégory, les deux jeune gens quittèrent la maison. Devant le manoir, un fiacre les attendait. Nikola ouvrit la portière et aida Helen à monter, puis prit place à son tour.

- Je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu venir, murmura la jeune femme en rassemblant sa jupe pour ne pas qu'elle se froisse.

- Vraiment ? fit Nikola, étonné. Vous n'auriez pas préférée la présence de John ?

Helen évita la question et reprit la parole.

- Je dois vous avouer que vous commenciez à m'inquiéter, Nikola, fit-elle. Vous passez tellement de temps dans votre laboratoire sans vous soucier de vous…

- Vous inquiéter n'était pas dans mes intentions, assura le vampire avec un demi-sourire.

- Je sais, répondit Helen en souriant doucement. Vous êtes tellement pris par vos expériences que vous oubliez tout le reste, je connais cela, ne vous en faites pas.

Nikola eut un sourire indulgent. Il frappa alors le toit de la voiture pour signaler au cocher le départ et reprit la parole.

- Dites-moi, Helen, fit-il. John était-il réellement indisponible pour ce soir ?

- Oui, il l'était, pourquoi une telle question ? Ceci dit, et contrairement à ce qu'il a du vous faire croire, James et Nigel n'étaient pas pris, eux.

- Ah ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi me demander à moi de vous accompagner ?

- Ne doutez pas de l'importance qu'a notre amitié à mes yeux Nikola, le gronda doucement Helen. En fait, pour vous répondre, c'est de ma faute… Je ressentais le besoin de passer un peu de temps avec vous et ce bal était une excellente excuse.

Helen lui sourit. Nikola ne rajouta rien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux de l'attention dont il était l'objet. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence apaisant.

Lorsque le carrosse s'arrêta devant un immense château dans la campagne proche de Londres, Nikola descendit en premier et aida ensuite Helen à quitter la voiture. Cette dernière glissa ensuite son bras sous celui de son compagnon et se laissa guider vers le hall d'entrée de l'immense maison vers laquelle refluaient des dizaines de couples dans leurs plus beaux habits, et d'om l'on pouvait entendre les musiciens s'échauffer.

Ils furent annoncés et purent ensuite pénétrer dans la salle de réception. Celle-ci était immense, tout en marbre et or avec de hautes fenêtres qui donnaient sur un jardin apparemment magnifique. D'imposants lustres en cristal éclairaient les invités qui bruissaient entre eux, un verre de vin de champagne à la main.

Helen s'avança parmi les invités, entrainant avec elle un Nikola Tesla qui était loin d'être aussi à l'aise qu'elle dans ce genre de situation. Rapidement, la jeune femme se retrouva entrainée dans des conversations toutes plus variées les unes que les autres, laissant involontairement Nikola de coté. Celui-ci se dirigea alors vers le buffet pour choisir des boissons pour Helen et pour lui-même. Pendant le cours trajet jusqu'à la table où se trouvaient les rafraîchissements, le Serbe ne pu s'empêcher de distinguer quelque murmure à son encontre, ainsi que des regards hostiles lancés du coin de l'œil. Visiblement, son arrivée au bras d'Helen Magnus n'était pas passée inaperçue et dans ce monde, la majeure partie des gens savait que la jeune femme était fiancée au célèbre avocat Montague John Druitt. On s'attendait donc à la voir arriver à son bras à lui, et non à celui d'un Sigisbée…

Le Serbe était mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance. Voilà pourquoi il préférait ses expériences et la solitude de son laboratoire, à la société. Au moins il n'y avait pas d'hypocrisie dans la science…

Alors qu'il rejoignait Helen avec les rafraîchissements, les murmures s'intensifièrent. Nikola les ignora et tendit son verre à Helen qui le remercia, ce à quoi Nikola répondit par un sourire. Soudain, un mot fut lancer, par qui, on ne le sait, mais il avait été prononcé : Sigisbée. Nikola ferma les yeux en l'entendant. Il connaissait la signification d'un tel mot mais ne se sentait pas concerné. On le comparait à l'amant d'Helen. Cela ne le gênait pas en soit, mais si on le voyait comme tel, alors on voyait Helen comme une femme avec peu de vertu et cela le vampire ne pouvait l'accepter. De même qu'une telle chose allait retomber sur John et que sa réputation risquait d'en pâtir. Mais le plus important était de protéger la vertu d'Helen.

Nikola se mit alors à réfléchir à toute allure, espérant trouver un moyen pour que l'honneur d'Helen reste intact. Sauf qu'il accompagnait une femme fiancée et qu'il était un étranger aux yeux des autres personnes les entourant. Sa discrétion faisait de lui un inconnu pour la haute société Londonienne même s'il en faisait partie…

Il rejoignit Helen au moment où l'orchestre commençait une lente valse, annonçant le début du bal. Sachant que c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir parler à Helen en toute intimité, il l'invita à danser avant qu'un autre le fasse, ce que cette dernière accepta sans hésitation.

- Vous semblez soucieux, Nikola, remarqua Helen comme ils entamaient la danse.

- Ma venue ici était une mauvaise idée, soupira son cavalier.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Des rumeurs commencent à circuler concernant nous deux…

- Quelle importance cela a-t-il ?

- Helen, ils s'en prennent à votre vertu, souligna Nikola, inquiet.

- Et alors ? La haute société a toujours foisonné de commères, Nikola, rétorqua la jeune femme sans brusquerie. Si j'étais venue avec James ou Nigel, l'effet aurait était le même. Ne vous en faites pas et ignorez ces commérages.

- J'ai peur de ne le pouvoir, mon amie, soupira Nikola. Je suis navré.

- Moi aussi, répondit doucement Helen. Je n'aurais jamais du vous inviter. De toute évidence vous n'êtes pas très à votre aise dans ce genre de soirée…

Ils continuèrent néanmoins à tourner sur eux-mêmes, suivant la musique pas à pas. Soudain Helen eut un sourire qui étonna le Serbe.

- Qu'avez-vous à l'esprit, Helen ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Partons, proposa alors la jeune femme en l'entrainant vers les murs de la salle sans cesser de volter. Venez…

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Nikola en haussant les sourcils.

- Quittons cette soirée ridicule, insista sa compagne. Allons, venez !

- Je croyais que cette soirée avait de l'importance pour vous, protesta Nikola.

- Tout ce que je souhaite, ce soir, c'est de passer un peu de temps avec un ami que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, répondit Helen. Aller, venez, partons.

Nikola eut alors un sourire amusé avant de se pencher légèrement vers sa cavalière.

- Vous avez conscience, n'est-ce pas, qu'une telle disparition ne ferait que renforcer les rumeurs qui courent sur nous deux ? John ne va pas aimer cela…

- John n'avait pas à être absent, répondit Helen avec un sourire. Y allons-nous ?

Nikola guida alors doucement Helen vers le bord de la piste, puis tous deux quittèrent la salle. Il n'y avait pas deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés et ils filaient déjà. Cela n'échappa pas à certains regards…

Helen frissonna lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le parc du château. Aussitôt Nikola ôta sa verte et la déposa sur les épaules de son amie.

- Je vais appeler notre fiacre, prévint Tesla en s'éloignant.

Helen eut un sourire amusé en le voyant s'éloigner avec autant d'empressement. Elle savait que si Nikola était aussi pressé c'était parce qu'elle avait froid, lui-même ne pouvant en souffrir de par sa condition de vampire.

Assise sur un muret pour patienter, Helen décida d'aller jeter un regard au coin du bâtiment, impatiente de voir son ami revenir, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Pensant Nikola lui faisait une blague, elle se retourna avec un léger sourire, qui disparu aussitôt en voyant le groupe d'hommes plantés en face d'elle. La jeune femme recula, prudente.

- Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs ? demanda-t-elle avec une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

Helen senti un frisson la parcourir quand elle réalisa que ces hommes étaient ivres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction du coin du bâtiment, priant pour que Nikola arrive vite. L'un des hommes s'approcha alors d'elle et tendit le bras pour la toucher lorsqu'il fut brutalement projeté cinq mètres plus loin. Il s'écrasa la face dans la pelouse et resta sur le carreau. Ses amis regardèrent aussitôt autour d'eux et Helen se détendit en voyant que Nikola l'avait rejointe.

- Je vous conseille fortement de rejoindre la soirée, messieurs, fit le Serbe menaçant. Récupérez donc votre ami et allez-vous-en, maintenant.

Les autres hommes qui étaient encore debout se regardaient et louchaient sans comprendre sur leur camarade qui était toujours à terre. Nikola profita de leur inattention pour entrainer Helen vers le fiacre qui venait d'arriver et l'y faire monter.

- Merci, Nikola, fit Helen une fois qu'ils furent installés dans la voiture. Vous arrivez juste au bon moment, vraiment !

La jeune femme était soulagée de ne pas avoir été la victime de l'ivresse de ces hommes Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils auraient pu lui faire ! Rassérénée, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Nikola, cherchant du réconfort.

- Je ne laisserais personne vous faire du mal, assura Nikola dans un murmure. Vous le savez bien.

Helen ferma les yeux, blottie contre son ami le plus cher. Pendant ce temps-là, Nikola repensa à cette soirée. Cela avait été un véritable enfer pour lui qui aimait plus que tout le calme de son laboratoire. « Sigisbée », le mot lui revint brutalement à l'esprit. Il grimaça. Il aurait grandement préféré être le fiancé plutôt que l'amant. C'était une place diablement plus attirante et qui suscitait beaucoup moins de regards en coin ! De plus, pouvoir jouir de cette femme, de sa beauté, de son intelligence et de son caractère à loisirs ou presque… Le Serbe eut un léger sourire un peu niais puis baissa son regard sur Helen. La jeune femme semblait endormie tant elle était sereine. Il leva la main et remis en place une mèche de cheveux qui s'étaient échappé de son chignon. Cet imbécile de John n'avait pas conscience de la chance qu'il avait ! Oh non, pas du tout !

- Nikola ?

- Oui très chère ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, avoua Helen. Si nous rentrons maintenant, mon père va se poser des questions et j'aimerais autant éviter son examen…

- Y a-t-il un endroit où vous aimeriez aller, alors ? demanda Nikola.

- Aucun en particulier, répondit Helen, la tête toujours posée sur l'épaule du vampire. Je désire juste rentrer chez moi un peu plus tard…

Nikola prit alors une décision et, repoussant la jeune femme, il passa la tête par la portière et donna une adresse au cocher. Celui-ci fit alors demi-tour et se dirigea vers les docks.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda Helen, curieuse, quand le Serbe revint s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Dans mon laboratoire. Je pense que ce lieu sera le plus approprié pour passer le restant de la soirée.

Helen hocha lentement la tête puis observa le paysage par la fenêtre du fiacre. Elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait parfaitement de quel nom son ami avait été affublé au cours de la soirée et elle espérait qu'il ne la fuirait pas après l'échec de cette soirée.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de route, le fiacre s'arrêta enfin devant un hangar en bout de jetée, isolé des autres. Nikola descendit du véhicule et aida Helen à en faire de même, après quoi il sortit une grosse clef en laiton de ses poche et ouvrit la porte du bâtiment devant eux. La lourde porte coulissa dans un bruit sourd qui résonna sur le quai et le Serbe invita ensuite sa compagne à entrer. Il la suivit, referma la porte qu'il verrouilla, et alluma les lampes, dévoilant les lieux aux yeux d'Helen.

Le hangar était rempli d'étranges machines recouvertes de draps, toute placées dans un coin, entassée, même, du point de vue d'Helen, comme si on les avait rangées là pour s'en servir plus tard. En face, se trouvaient plusieurs tables sur lesquelles reposaient des tubes à essais, des fioles et toute la verrerie nécessaire à des expériences scientifiques. Helen distingua aussi de nombreux tableaux noirs, couverts d'équations toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres.

- J'ignorais que vous meniez d'autres expériences que celles réalisées à Oxford, remarqua Helen en parcourant les lieux du regard, intimidée.

- Je suis un homme de science qui ne sera jamais satisfait ailleurs que dans un laboratoire, entouré de mes travaux, répondit Nikola. Bien sûr, votre présence en ces lieux ne rendrait mon bonheur que plus parfait encore.

Helen eut un léger sourire et elle sentit ses joues rougir sous le compliment du vampire.

- Laissez-moi prendre votre manteau, proposa alors Nikola en s'approchant d'elle.

Helen le laissa faire et une fois débarrassé du vêtement, elle s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce pour examiner les expériences de son ami. Sa robe chuinta doucement dans le silence et elle promena ses mains sur les livres, les carnets, le longs des tubes, intriguée.

- Passez-vous tout votre temps ici ? demanda-t-elle en plissant le nez devant un gros bocal où flottait un serpent mort conservé dans de l'alcool. Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi il vous sert… fit-elle en se détournant.

- Chaque seconde que je ne passe pas en votre compagnie, je suis ici, oui, répondit Tesla avec un sourire amusé.

- Et où dormez-vous, demanda Helen en regardant autour d'elle. Je ne vois aucune chambre ou même couchette…

- Je suis un vampire, Helen, le sommeil ne m'est plus indispensable, rappela le jeune homme. Il m'arrive de fermer les yeux et de reposer mon esprit, mais alors je m'assois, et cela est suffisant.

- Vous ne ressentez donc plus le besoin de dormir ? Plus du tout ? s'étonna Helen.

- Non, en effet…

Helen se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle s'appéta à alors à poser une nouvelle question, mais les doigts de Nikola posés sur ses lèvres l'arrêtèrent.

- Chut, Helen, et ne vous excusez pas pour cette expérience unique que vous m'avez permis de vivre. Même la pire des soirées est un bonheur en votre compagnie…

- Oh, Nikola… Je ne…

- Et non, je ne regrette pas d'être devenu un vampire, tout comme je ne regrette rien des moments que j'ai passés avec vous, ma chère Helen…

Nikola fit glisser sa main jusqu'au cou de la jeune femme qui frissonna. Lorsqu'il caressa du pouce la carotide qui battait au rythme du cœur un peu affolé de sa compagne, il sentit son vampire s'agiter. Il le refoula aussitôt.

- Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir été suffisamment rapide pour ravir votre cœur en premier, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Avec douceur, Nikola se pencha alors vers la jeune femme et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser. Helen fut surprise, dans un premier temps, mais même lorsqu'elle retrouva ses esprits, elle ne bougea pas. Elle aurait pu, Nikola ne la retenait pas, mais une part d'elle ne le voulait pas.

La jeune femme savait que c'était cruel de sa part d'offrir un tel cadeau à Nikola tout en sachant qu'elle retournerait auprès de John par la suite. Mais son ami Serbe avait toujours été si doux et si tendre avec elle, contrairement à John qui était plus brusque…

Nikola s'écarta alors de sa belle, s'attendant à tout moment à recevoir une gifle, à entendre des cris et des insultes, mais il n'en fut rien, au contraire, une paire de lèvres douces comme la soie partirent à l'assaut des siennes comme deux bras se nouaient sur sa nuque. Dans l'élan, Nikola passa un bras autour de la taille d'Helen et l'enlaça tout en approfondissant le baiser.

Le manque d'air se fit ressentir bien trop vite au goût des deux amants. Nikola s'écarta doucement d'Helen, prit son visage en coupe et observa la sublime créature devant lui, haletante, les joue rougies par le plaisir ou par la gêne, il n'aurait su dire. Le vampire eut soudainement un léger rire qui intrigua la victorienne.

- Nikola ? fit-elle, surprise.

- J'ai déjà fait l'objet de bon nombre d'insultes, en particulier depuis mon entrée à Oxford, répondit-il, amusé. Mais c'est bien la première fois que je souhaite qu'une insulte soit véridique !

- Nikola ! protesta Helen en rougissant.

- Allons, Helen ! Quel homme sain d'esprit résisterait à votre charme et à votre intelligence ? répliqua Nikola avec un sourire en coin.

Nikola s'avança à nouveau pour l'embrasser mais celle-ci se déroba.

- Je suis fiancée, rappela-t-elle, les mains sur le torse du jeune homme.

- Oui, et vous êtes ici au lieu d'être avec lui, nota Nikola.

Mouchée, Helen ne répondit rien. Quand il lui prit la main, elle hésita un instant mais finalement se laissa faire lorsque le vampire l'entraina vers une petite pièce à l'arrière du hangar. Si Helen fut surprise d'y trouver un lit, elle ne le mentionna pas. Une main posée sur sa hanche la tira de sa contemplation.

- Nikola ! protesta-t-elle en repoussant la main baladeuse.

- Les Sigisbées ne sont pas là pour devenir le mari mais bel et bien pour le remplacer lorsqu'il fait défaut, fit-il sur un ton docte. John vous a fait défaut ce soir, laissez-moi le remplacer…

Nikola dégagea alors les cheveux du cou d'Helen pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Les mains du Serbe parcoururent les bras d'Helen puis descendirent dans son dos où ils rencontrèrent les boutons de sa robe. Sous l'étoffe soyeuse, il détecta les croisillons du corset de sa compagne et n'eut alors qu'une envie, le lui retirer… Reculant, il jeta un regard à celle qui était sur le point de devenir son amante d'un soir. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'instant.

- Regardez-moi Helen, pria doucement Nikola.

La victorienne ouvrit les yeux et Nikola pu voir le trouble qu'il créait en elle.

- Ne vous cachez pas. Je ne vous oblige à rien. Un mot de votre part et j'arrête immédiatement, rassura-t-il aussitôt. Souhaitez-vous que j'arrête ?

- Non, souffla Helen sans même hésiter.

Nikola sourit alors largement et entraina la jeune femme vers le lit. Il l'y fit asseoir et se baissa devant ses genoux. La jeune femme observa son ami, troublé par sa position. Soudain, le vampire s'empara de sa cheville droite et commença à défaire le lacet de la bottine, sans décrocher son regard du visage de son aimée. Lorsqu'il eut délacée les deux souliers, il attendit, laissant la possibilité à la victorienne de revenir sur ses mots, mais la jeune femme n'en fit rien et Nikola se releva alors. Il se pencha sur elle pour fourrager dans son cou et en profita pour défaire les boutons de sa robe, de sa nuque jusqu'à ses reins, un par un, lentement… Il écarta ensuite le tissu et chercha les boucles du lacet de satin du corset. Il tira dessus mais recula alors et embrassa les épaules nues que le tissu de la robe dévoila. La robe descendit légèrement des épaules de sa propriétaire qui eut un frisson et qui rougit violemment. En s'écartant de la jeune femme, le vampire sourit en remarquant la main posée sur la poitrine, retenant le tissu.

Lentement, il se redressa alors et ôta sa veste. Sans quitter Helen des yeux, il déboutonna son veston, qu'il jeta sur la chaise près du lit où il posait ses affaires quand il lui arrivait de dormir.

Helen ne le quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'il déboutonna sa chemise, dévoilant son torse imberbe et finement musclé. Le Serbe s'avança alors près d'Helen et celle-ci leva la main et la posa sur le torse chaud de son ami. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa paume et elle ne s'étonna pas de sentir les pulsations malgré l'état vampirique du jeune homme. Helen fit alors glisser ses doigts le long du torse jusqu'à une fine cicatrice près de la hanche.

- Un accident de cheval, éclaira Nikola en voyant le regard interrogatif d'Helen. Rien de grave.

La jeune femme descendit encore un peu sa main et ses doigts accrochèrent la ceinture plate du pantalon du jeune homme. Nikola prit alors la main d'Helen dans la sienne et la tira à lui. Helen suivit le mouvement et se leva, se retrouvant collée contre le corps de Nikola, le dos largement à l'air. Elle laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et sa robe tomba un peu. Le Serbe posa ensuite ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et les fit lentement descendre le long des bras de celle-ci, entrainant la robe avec elles. Le fin tissu tomba sur les pieds de la victorienne et le spectacle donna des frissons au Serbe.

Réalisant qu'elle se tenait debout devant un homme qui n'était pas son époux, simplement vêtue de son corset de soie blanche et de ses jupons de mousseline, Helen croisa les bras, rougit, et tourna le dos à Nikola. Celui-ci eut un sourire amusé. Il baissa alors son regard et plissa un œil. Un corset… Le pire cauchemar des amants !

Lentement, il leva les mains, caressa les épaules nues et le haut du dos de sa compagne, puis il laissa glisser ses doigts sur les croisillons du lacet de satin, jusqu'aux longues boucles qu'il tira doucement.

Comme le vampire s'ingéniait à délacer son corset, Helen en profita pour réfléchir. Elle avait vraiment envie de passer la nuit avec cet homme et ainsi trahir John ? Un frisson au creux de son ventre lui indiqua que oui et soudain, son corset se détendit brutalement et s'ouvrit, la tirant de ses pensées. La jeune femme tourna la tête et vit alors Nikola replier les longues griffes de sa main droite. Le sagouin venait de trancher net les lacets du vêtement !

Surprise, Helen pivota pour protester mais Nikola ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Il reprit ses caresses et bientôt, Helen décida de laisser tomber son corset désormais inutilisable, et elle présenta sa belle poitrine, quoiqu'encore cachée sous un petit caraco de soie qui ne cachait pas grand-chose, à son amant…

Une main posée en dessous de la ceinture fit disparaitre le sourire amusé du vampire et lorsque cette main se mit à le caresser à travers le tissu de son pantalon, il ne pu que gémir. Helen semblait avoir soudain décidé de prendre les devant. Elle n'en était pas moins gênée, certainement, mais elle sentait son corps s'enfiévrer… Oh, bien sur elle avait déjà eut des relations intimes avec John, à son âge, le contraire aurait été inquiétant, mais elle n'avait jamais touché cette partie de l'anatomie masculine…

Mais là, elle se sentit soudain très curieuse. Elle était une femme fiancée mais pourtant elle n'avait jamais vu un sexe d'homme, sauf dans ses livres personnels, et encore, ils étaient juste esquissés. Les cours d'anatomie lui étant interdits, elle ne devait se contenter que de ces images floues. Mais là, elle avait l'opportunité d'étoffer ses connaissances et, sans se laisser emporter par sa peur, elle entreprit de défaire les boutons du pantalon du Serbe. Celui-ci la laissa faire, allongé sur le dos, amusée de voir que la scientifique qui sommeillait en elle avait, pendant un bref instant, prit le dessus sur l'amante enflammée.

Helen terminait de déboutonner le pantalon de l'homme avant de l'ouvrir. Lentement, elle repoussa le tissu et l'érection suggestive de son partenaire se montra au grand jour. Elle éloigna alors ses mains, intriguée, et se redressa.

Nikola eut un tendre sourire en voyant le regard fixe d'Helen sur son membre turgescent, et en même temps il eut une bouffée d'orgueil sous ce regard. Oui, la nature l'avait plutôt bien pourvu ! Se redressant, il passa alors sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme et la repoussa pour l'obliger à s'allonger sur le dos. Bientôt, il fut sur elle, en appuis sur les genoux. Il l'embrassa et de ses mains, remonta le caraco de soie pour dévoiler deux seins d'un rond parfait. Délaissant la bouche de son amante, il laissa courir la pointe de sa langue sur un sein et Helen se cambra sous lui. Elle releva les genoux et ses mains se crispèrent sur ses jupons qu'elle tira sur ses cuisses dans un état second, offrant ainsi sans le vouloir son entrée secrète à son amant…

Délaissant les seins de la jeune femme, Nikola partit à l'assaut de cette bouche tentatrice d'où s'échappait une courte respiration saccadée. Helen passa ses bras autour du cou du vampire et répondit avec fougue au baiser en se serrant contre lui. Nikola profita alors qu'Helen était concentrée sur le fougueux baiser pour glisser une main le long de ses côtes, puis de sa taille, sa hanche. Il chercha du bout des doigts la cuisse fuselée et sa paume rencontre alors la douce toison de sa compagne. Helen se cambra brutalement lorsqu'elle senti les doigts de Nikola la caresser. Elle brisa le baiser et poussa un cri de plaisir pur…

- Nikola, haleta-t-elle alors.

- Oui, Helen ?

- Je… ne vous arrêtez pas, je vous en supplie !

- Ça n'était pas dans mes intentions, très chère, répondit le Serbe sans arrêter les caresses qu'il prodiguait à son amante.

Mais bien vite, les caresses de Nikola ne suffirent plus à Helen. D'un coup de rein vif, elle échangea leurs positions et prit le dessus. Amusé par tant d'audace venant de la jeune femme, Nikola la laissa faire et apprécia les caresses sur son torse avant qu'Helen ne prenne appui sur lui pour s'empaler lentement sur le membre rendu en gémissant de plaisir. Nikola aussi gémit fortement alors que la lenteur d'Helen le mettait au supplice. Une fois qu'il fut totalement en elle, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et resta sans bouger, les reins creusés, la tête renversée en arrière, appréciant le moment. Nikola en profita alors pour reprendre le dessus. Il la saisit par les hanches et la jeta sur le lit pour entamer aussitôt un va et vient énergique qui fit rapidement crier la jeune femme. Elle laissa très vite exploser son plaisir mais Nikola ne s'arrêta pas là. Il se retint le plus longtemps possible pour offrir à Helen d'autres moments de jouissance et ne s'autorisa à jouir qu'une fois qu'il sentit le corps de son amante devenir totalement sien. Là, il déversa son amour en elle, la faisant crier de plus belle, avant de s'effondrer sur elle…

Helen était allongée sur le lit, Nikola au dessus elle. Il se servait de sa poitrine comme oreiller et elle lui caressait distraitement les cheveux.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer, qu'en pensez-vous ? murmura-t-elle soudain.

Nikola leva la tête de sur la poitrine de sa partenaire et l'observa sans rien dire, juste avec un fin sourire dont il avait le secret.

X

- Des rumeurs circulent à votre sujet, Helen, ragea John.

Tout les cinq étaient réunis dans leur laboratoire, à Oxford, et John avait rapidement eut vents des rumeurs qui circulaient depuis le bal sur sa fiancée et leur ami commun.

- Allons, John, raisonna Helen. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne faut pas croire tout ce qui se dit, surtout dans la haute société londonienne !

- S'il n'y avait que cela ! maugréa l'avocat. J'ai remarqué des traces sur votre peau, mon amie… Une peau que personne d'autre que moi ne devrait voir !

- Je vous l'ai expliqué, un phénomène un peu trop démonstratif qui a déchiré un morceau de ma robe et provoqué cette griffure, répondit Helen sans se départir de son calme. Vous montez tout en épingle, John, cessez un peu de tout voir en noir, vous voulez ?

- Quant à vous Nikola, grinça soudain John. Je pensais que vous auriez su vous conduire en gentleman !

Nikola ne leva pas la tête de ses équations lorsqu'il répondit à John.

- Je n'ai rien fait qu'Helen ne m'ait demandé…

Avec un grognement, John s'apprêta alors à se jeter sur le Serbe mais Helen s'interposa. Elle entraina John dans les couloirs et le rassura en quelques mots bien choisit tout en en évitant un : Sigisbée.


	19. Morsure

Bonjour tout le monde

Je sais ça fait longtemps, mais je suis toujours au poste prête à écrire de nouvelle histoire avec un nouveau mot.

La correction est signée Azzarine, que je remercie.

Bonne lecture.

x

Morsure

x

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il était resté allongé sur le sol de son petit appartement, dans l'incapacité de bouger malgré ce qu'il était. Tout avait commencé la nuit dernière, il avait aidé Helen à capturer un phénomène et à le ramener dans le Sanctuaire de son père, avec difficultés. Mais pendant le processus, Helen avait été blessée, elle avait été mordue à l'épaule. Il l'avait soutenue jusqu'au Manoir, mortifié à l'idée de ne pas avoir pu protéger la jeune femme. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, bien sûr, même Gregory Magnus ne lui en voulait pas, mais lui c'était une autre histoire.

Le lendemain, il ne s'était pas présenté à Oxford, bien trop honteux de son échec pour se montrer à Helen. Le fait était que John avait dû voir la morsure d'une manière ou d'une autre car il était venu à son appartement et l'avait accusé d'avoir mordu Helen. Oui d'accord, il était un vampire, mais jamais, il ne ferait du mal à son amie ! C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté le traitement qu'elle lui avait confectionné. Ce même traitement qui le privait de sa soif de sang, mais également de ses pouvoirs. John le savait et il en avait profité.

Nikola se redressa doucement et s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui. Il avait le visage en sang, plusieurs écorchures et coupure dues à la verrerie brisée et sans doute plusieurs côtes cassées. Malheureusement pour lui, ses pouvoirs de guérissons étaient également neutralisés. Le Serbe réussit néanmoins à se relever, lentement, s'appuyant lourdement contre le mur, puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Il tituba et du prendre appuis sur les meubles l'entourant pour éviter de tomber. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il l'ouvrit au moment même où sa logeuse, inquiétée par les bruits venait s'enquérir de sa santé.

Monsieur Tesla… ? murmura la jeune femme, surprise.

J'aurais besoin d'un médecin…

Je fais appeler le Docteur Magnus tout de suite ! assura-t-elle.

Non, je préférerais un autre médecin…

Surprise, la jeune femme acquiesça malgré tout et une petite demi-heure plus tard un médecin arriva et s'occupa le Serbe. Verdict, deux côtes cassées, une fêlée, de nombreux hématomes et coupures, dont une à l'arcade.

Une fois le médecin payé et reparti, Nikola s'installa sur son lit en grimaçant. Le médecin lui avait donné des antidouleurs plutôt costauds et ceux-ci le rendaient somnolent. Tout ça à cause d'une morsure…

Helen arriva la première, le lendemain, au labo. Elle en fut d'ailleurs surprise car en général c'était Nikola qui arrivait le premier. Cela inquiéta la jeune femme : le Serbe était déjà absent la veille… Il était peut-être tombé malade à cause de leur petite escapade ? songea la jeune femme. Elle irait lui rendre visite à la fin de la journée, décida-t-elle pour elle-même avant de se mettre au travail.

John fut le second à arriver ce matin-là, il embrassa chastement sa fiancée sur la joue et l'observa avec inquiétude. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de sa blessure, il était aux petits soins avec elle. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

James et Nigel les rejoignirent un peu plus tard mais personne ne fit mention de l'absence de l'un d'entre eux, comme si Nikola n'existait pas, à la surprise d'Helen, qui avait pensé que tous s'entendaient suffisamment bien pour s'inquiéter de l'absence de l'un des leurs…

La journée passa lentement, Nikola était resté allongé, ne se redressant que pour manger le repas généreusement apporté par sa logeuse. A présent, le soleil commençait doucement à descendre, et Helen poussa un léger soupir, ravie des résultats obtenus aujourd'hui sur ses recherches. John s'approcha soudain d'elle et posa sa main dans le creux du dos de la jeune femme avec douceur.

Souhaiteriez-vous que je vous raccompagne ? demanda-t-il avec tendresse.

Non, merci John, répondit Helen avec un sourire. Je ne rentre pas tout de suite.

Et où allez-vous ? demanda James, curieux.

Voir Nikola, son absence m'inquiète…

Il ne mérite pas tant de compassion de votre part, répondit John avec un reniflement de dégout, les sourcils froncés.

C'est un ami, John, lâcha Helen surprise. C'est _notre_ ami, non ?

Il n'est pas le mien, répliqua John d'un ton sec.

Surprise par la véhémence de son fiancé, Helen recula d'un pas puis posa son regard sur James et Nigel. Les deux hommes semblaient tout aussi furieux que John et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle alors, inquiète.

Vous savez parfaitement ce qu'il se passe, Helen ! remarqua doucement John. Je ne vous laisserais plus auprès de cet homme qui ce soucie aussi peu de vous. Ça n'est pas un ami !

La main d'Helen se posa sur la morsure.

C'était un accident… souffla-t-elle, Nikola n'est en rien responsable !

Sa part de vampire en lui, l'est !

Quoi ? demanda Helen en ayant peur de comprendre.

Quand je pense à tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui, Helen, et lui qui profite de votre naïveté pour vous mordre ! ragea John, les poings serrés.

Non ! Mais non, enfin ! Nikola n'est pas responsable de la morsure ! s'exclama Helen en reculant d'un nouveau pas. Vous faites fausse route, tous les trois…

Inutile de le protéger Helen, il ne le mérite pas, remarqua Nigel, agacé.

Nikola n'est pas responsable de ma morsure ! répéta Helen avec autorité. C'est le Phénomène que l'on a capturé qui m'a mordue ! Lui et personne d'autre !

John secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, comme un parent devant un enfant menteur. Helen se tendit. Elle connaissait son fiancé, elle savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait se montrer féroce si sa sécurité était menacée, hors il semblait croire dur comme fer que Nikola l'avait blessée volontairement. Helen pâlit alors qu'une pensée lui sautait à l'esprit. John savait parfaitement où habitait Nikola !

Venez, ma douce, murmura soudain le jeune homme en tendant la main vers elle. Je vous raccompagne chez vous…

Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda alors Helen en reculant d'un nouveau pas vers la porte, s'éloignant de l'homme. Messieurs, répondez-moi, qu'avez-vous fait à Nikola !

Helen, tenta James. Allons, calmez-vous, vous…

Que lui avez-vous fait ?! s'écria Helen, soudain réellement inquiète.

Il ne vous fera plus aucun mal, assura alors John d'un ton doucereux écœurant.

Helen fit soudain volte-face et quitta précipitamment le laboratoire. Elle courut le long des couloirs, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle s'enfonça ensuite dans les rue de Londres en direction de l'appartement de son ami, sans cesser de courir, ralentissant quand même un peu pour ne pas effrayer les passants ou passer pour une folle. Bien vite, elle arriva devant la porte de la logeuse de Nikola et frappa trois coups secs contre la porte. La logeuse ouvrit rapidement, inquiète d'un tel raffut. Celle-ci fut surprise de découvrir Helen Magnus, seule, ébouriffée et en larmes sur son seuil. Elle s'écarta cependant et Helen entra.

Il est dans ses appartements, lâcha simplement la jeune femme en indiquant l'escalier du menton.

Helen ne posa pas plus de question, elle gravit les marches aussi vite que sa robe lui permettait et, arrivée devant la porte de son ami, elle tambourina contre le panneau, appelant son ami d'une voix inquiète.

Nikola entendit les coups contre la porte et se tendit, imaginant sans mal John revenir pour finir le travail. Mais la voix qui suivit les coups le rassura aussitôt. Il savait que la jeune femme ne partirait pas sans le voir, quitte à défoncer la porte. Le Serbe soupira doucement et se redressa dans son lit et, se tenant les côtes, il se leva avec précautions et rejoignit la porte de son petit appartement.

En entendant bouger derrière la porte, Helen se détendit légèrement. La porte s'ouvrit alors devant elle et elle porta ses mains à ses lèvres, étouffant un cri de surprise en découvrant l'état de son ami. Nikola arborait un hématome au niveau de l'arcade et, comme il n'avait pu passer de chemise, la douleur de ses cotes ne le lui permettant pas, le large bandage qui entourait son torse était parfaitement visible.

Nikola ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des larmes d'Helen qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il s'écarta alors, permettant à la jeune femme d'entrer.

Je suis désolée, murmura Helen. Je suis tellement désolée !

Et de quoi ? s'étonna Nikola.

John vous a blessé à cause de moi…

John m'a blessé parce que je n'ai pas réfuté ses accusations, répondit Nikola, les sourcils froncés comme ses côtes se rappelaient à son bon souvenir.

Mais ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Nikola, vous n'avez rien à voir dans l'histoire, vous…

Parce que, en un sens, je suis responsable de cette blessure, la coupa le vampire.

Mais vous ne m'avez pas mordue ! s'indigna Helen.

Mais je n'ai pas été capable de vous protéger non plus ! répliqua le Serbe.

Helen marqua une pause puis s'approcha alors de lui et, avec douceur, posa sa main sur la joue du vampire. Celui n'osa pas bouger, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Ça n'est pas la première fois que je suis blessée, Nikola, et quelque chose me dit que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois non plus… souffla la jeune femme.

Je… tenta le vampire.

John n'aurait jamais dû s'attaquer à vous, continua Helen d'une voix autoritaire.

J'aurai fait la même chose si ma fiancée était revenue blessée d'une escapade avec un homme… avec un vampire… avoua Nikola avec un léger sourire.

Helen eut un sourire amusé. Bien sûr que Nikola aurait fait la même chose, mais lui aurait eu l'intelligence d'attaquer avec des mots plutôt qu'avec ses poings. Elle observa son ami et plus particulièrement ses bandages qui, desserrés par les mouvements du vampire, avaient un grand besoin d'être changés.

Il faut vous soigner, murmura alors la jeune femme. Venez au manoir, j'ais tout ce qu'il faut là-bas. Et ne dites plus que vous êtes responsable de cette morsure !

Nikola acquiesça doucement avec un fin sourire, Helen l'imitant. Elle jeta ensuite un regard au torse de son ami avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

Il faut vous habiller, nota-t-elle.

J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir le faire seul, avoua Nikola, rougissant doucement lui aussi.

Helen acquiesça, comprenant sans mal que la douleur de ses côtes devait l'empêcher de lever les bras. Regardant autour d'elle, elle avisa une chemise sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'en empara avant de se placer dans le dos de son ami. Avec douceur ensuite, elle aida le Serbe à l'enfiler, l'ajustant sur ses épaules, se désolant silencieusement des grimaces et des gémissements étouffés du vampire. Elle fit ensuite le tour pour faire face à Nikola et lui boutonna la chemise en évitant son regard, un peu gênée de s'occuper d'un homme autre que son fiancé. Nikola l'observait faire avec un doux sourire, ravi de voir qu'il avait de l'importance pour son amie au point qu'elle l'aide à se vêtir. Il baissa la tête pour qu'elle lui passe la cravate déjà nouée sur la nuque, puis enfila le veston et la veste sans rien dire.

Allons-y, annonça alors Helen en prenant le bras de Nikola, glissant sa main au creux de son coude. On va prendre notre temps, d'accord ?

Ils quittèrent alors la maison de famille, marchant doucement le long des trottoirs, Helen calquant son pas sur celui de son ami blessé, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, ce fut le majordome qui leur ouvrit. Il offrit un léger sourire à Helen tout en lui souhaitant un bon retour, mais jeta un regard noir au Serbe. De toute évidence, John n'avait pas pu garder ses méfiances pour lui…

Voulez-vous que je vous débarrasse de cet importun, mademoiselle ? demanda le majordome.

Nikola est un ami et devra être traité comme tel ! répliqua Helen d'une voix sèche.

Surpris, le majordome hésita avant d'acquiescer doucement.

Puis-je prendre votre manteau, Monsieur ?

Helen jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux vers le domestique, puis elle aida Nikola à retirer son manteau. Le serbe grimaça en gardant les lèvres fermé, refusant d'inquiéter Helen plus que nécessaire puis cette dernière confia le manteau du vampire au domestique et repris sa route en direction d'un sous-sol aménagé en infirmerie. Arrivés là-bas, elle demanda à Nikola de s'asseoir sur l'une des banquettes recouvertes de draps blancs, et alla chercher le nécessaire pour de soins. Elle aida de nouveau Nikola à se déshabiller et examina les diverses blessures avec tristesse. Voyant cela, Nikola posa sa main sur la joue d'Helen, comme elle l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

J'accepte de ne pas me sentir coupable pour cette morsure, si vous acceptez de ne pas vous sentir coupable pour mon état… souffla-t-il.

Le traitement est…

Le traitement est la seule chose qui m'empêche de tuer de pauvres gens pour me nourrir, la coupa Nikola avec douceur. Je ne vous en veux pas d'avoir fait de moi l'homme que je suis, pas plus que vous ne m'en voulez pour votre blessure. N'ais-je pas raison ?

Helen eut un lege sourire et elle acquiesça avant de s'écarter de son ami. Elle se soigna ensuite avec délicatesse, essayant de ne pas plus le faire souffrir, puis elle l'aida à se rhabiller.

Le majordome n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le jeune Serbe. Aussi, une fois Helen éloignée en compagnie du jeune homme, il se rendit dans le salon où l'attendait messieurs Druitt, Watson, Griffin et Magnus.

Mademoiselle Helen est revenue avec Monsieur Tesla, il y a quelques minutes de cela, annonça-t-il en déposant un plateau supportant bouteilles et verres d'alcool.

Nikola est ici ? s'étonna James en se redressant, surpris.

Oui, Mademoiselle Helen l'a conduit à l'infirmerie, Monsieur Watson…

Merci, William, fit Grégory avec calme.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle. Les jeune gens présents dans la pièce étaient venus le voir pour le prévenir de leur découverte. Dire qu'il avait été furieux aurait été un euphémisme mais l'annonce qu'Helen avait ramené le jeune homme entre ces murs perturba le vieux Docteur. Sa fille n'était pas du genre à pardonner avec de simples paroles, elle n'était pas non plus assez sotte pour se laisser manipuler. Il laisserait donc le bénéfice du doute au jeune Serbe.

Helen termina de boutonner le veston de son ami et brossa doucement ses habits avec tristesse. Nikola pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir coupable de son état. La tristesse laissa cependant place à la colère. Nikola avait été son premier ami et celui auquel elle tenait le plus. John allait rapidement comprendre que l'on ne s'attaquait pas impunément à ses amis sans en subir les conséquences.

Helen et Nikola remontèrent en direction du salon. La jeune femme espérait avoir l'autorisation de son père afin que Nikola reste au manoir, le temps de sa convalescence. Un peut tendue, elle frappa doucement à la porte du salon où son père passait le plus clair de son temps et elle reçut rapidement l'autorisation d'entrer. Les deux amis se figèrent cependant en découvrant que Grégory n'était pas seul. Une vague de colère submergea alors Helen lorsqu'elle vit John tranquillement installé dans un canapé alors qu'il avait sauvagement attaqué Nikola.

Comment osez-vous ? murmura alors la jeune femme, furieuse. Comment osez-vous venir ici après ce que vous avez fait, John ?

Helen, ma douce… murmura Druitt en se levant.

La gifle qu'Helen lui administra le stupéfia. Il recula de plusieurs pas, surpris par la rage qu'il voyait dans le regard de sa fiancée.

Partez, ordonna alors Helen. Et ne vous présentez plus jamais devant moi sauf si je vous appelle. Dehors, Monsieur Druitt.

John se tendit, la colère luisant dans ses yeux, mais ne pu qu'obéir tout en jetant un regard noir au vampire. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, sentant néanmoins le regard scrutateur de Gregory Magnus. John quitta finalement la pièce, suivi de près par James et Nigel qui n'avaient pas pipé un mot.

Les épaules d'Helen s'affaissèrent soudain et elle porta une main à son visage. Des larmes apparurent alors au coin de ses yeux et Nikola s'approcha aussitôt et posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il

Vous n'y êtes pour rien, assura Helen en sortant un petit mouchoir de sa manche et en tamponnant doucement ses yeux. John… John est…

John est un homme amoureux, acheva Nikola dans un soupir. Et comme tout homme amoureux, il oubliera bien vite cet accès de colère.

Helen jeta un regard hésitant vers le Serbe, puis lui offrit un léger sourire.

Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda soudain Grégory.

Les deux jeune gens se tournèrent alors vers lui et Helen rougit doucement en prenant conscience qu'elle s'était donnée en spectacle devant son père.

Juste une erreur d'interprétation, répondit Nikola. Rien de grave, Monsieur.

Une erreur qui vous a couté beaucoup de toute évidence, remarqua Grégory en voyant le bandage à la main du vampire. Que s'est-il passé ?

Rien qui ne sera guérit dans quelques semaines, rassura le Serbe.

Je vais quand même devoir revoir votre traitement, Nikola, nota Helen. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise…

Nikola eut un sourire amusé face à la détermination d'Helen à le rendre plus fort.

Je suis un vampire, Helen et quelque chose me dit que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois que je me ferais blesser, nota Nikola avec un léger sourire.

Vous êtes pour le moment un vampire vulnérable, Nikola…

Vous avez malheureusement raison, soupira dramatiquement le vampire. Je ne peux même pas vous protéger correctement.

La main du vampire se posa alors doucement sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Helen eut un léger sourire accompagné d'une rougeur aux joues.

J'ai l'impression que moi aussi, je serais blessé plus que de raison, fit-elle avec une pointe d'humour.

Helen se tourna ensuite vers son père et lui demanda l'autorisation pour que Nikola reste au manoir le temps que ses blessures guérissent. Le docteur acquiesça rapidement et ordonna à l'un des serviteurs de préparer une chambre dans l'aile opposée à celle où vivait Helen. Par mesure de précaution seulement…

x

Une semaine s'était écoulée et Nikola et Helen étaient de nouveau dans l'infirmerie, pour les soins du vampire. Celui-ci était assis sur une table d'examen, torse nu et laissait Helen vérifier ses côtes. Il grimaça doucement lorsqu'elle insista un peu trop sur l'une d'entre elles.

Désolée, murmura Helen. Mais je dois m'assurer qu'elles sont bien réparées…

Ca n'est rien, assura Nikola. Comment va votre morsure ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Elle cicatrise, répondit Helen un peu vaguement.

Nikola leva alors la main et la posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Puis-je ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Helen hésita puis acquiesça en rougissant. Elle déboutonna son col et Nikola repoussa alors doucement le tissu de la robe sur l'épaule d'Helen, puis il enleva délicatement le pansement qui recouvrait la morsure. Nikola put alors comprendre la colère de John. Cette morsure ressemblait en effet à une morsure humaine, avec le même type d'arc dentaire… Pas étonnant qu'il avait cru que le Serbe était à l'origine de la morsure ! On voyait même la marque de deux crocs plus pointus !

Nikola remis en place le pansement et ajusta la robe sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Celle-ci termina ensuite d'enrouler le torse du jeune homme de bandages plus ou moins serrés.

Avez-vous parlé à John ? demanda soudain Nikola.

Non, répondit Helen d'un ton sec. Pas encore et je ne pense pas le faire…

Nikola remarqua alors les mains tremblantes de son amie. Il les attrapa dans les siennes et les serra doucement.

John refusera de me revoir, murmura Helen. Je le sais au fond de moi et…

Pourquoi ? demanda le Serbe.

Parce que j'ai choisi votre côté plutôt que le sien, souffla la jeune femme.

Parce que vous saviez que John était en tords, répondit Nikola en se rapprochant doucement d'Helen.

Il posa ses mains sur les joues de son amie et lui releva doucement la tête pour plonger son regard tempête dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Vous l'aimez, Helen, cela se voit facilement et, Dieu me préserve, il vous aime également…

Lui ne vous aime pas par contre, répliqua Helen avec amusement.

Cela n'a rien d'étonnant si on prend en compte…

Nikola se tu brusquement.

Si l'on prend en compte quoi ? demanda alors Helen, curieuse.

Nikola hésita puis il se pencha vers la jeune femme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, tendrement avant de s'écarter. Il s'attendit aussitôt à recevoir une gifle ou des insultes, quelque chose, mais rien ne vint alors il leva alors les yeux et regarda la jeune femme rougissante plantée de lui.

Je n'ai pas été assez rapide de toute évidence, souffla le vampire.

Oh, Nikola…

Je ne veux que votre bonheur, Helen, vous le savez, murmura-t-il. Et vous ne serez heureuse qu'avec John. Alors allez lui parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Helen observa son ami avec curiosité, les joues rouges. Elle ne pensait pas avoir réussit à capturer le cœur de Nikola, ce jeune homme si passionné pour ses expériences, si… libre, et encore moins en ne faisant rien pour cela ! Un tendre sourire étira alors ses lèvres.

Vous êtes un excellent ami, Nikola, souffla la jeune femme. J'aurais donné cher pour vous avoir comme tel si cela n'avait pas déjà été le cas.

Merci, répondit Nikola avec un grand sourire.

Helen s'écarta alors pour ranger son matériel.

Je vais rentrer chez moi, décida soudain Nikola. Mes blessures vont mieux, je pourrais me débrouiller seul maintenant.

La victorienne, surprise reporta son attention sur le vampire.

John sera plus à l'écoute lorsqu'il saura que je ne suis plus dans le manoir, argumenta le vampire en enfilant sa chemise.

Les soins ne sont pas terminés, remarqua Helen, incertaine.

Nous pourrons finir cela à Oxford, remarqua le Serbe. Il n'y a plus guère que le pansement autour de mes côtes à changer chaque jour, le seul que je ne puisse faire moi-même.

Oui, murmura elenHelenHelen. Sans doute serait-ce une bonne chose…

Sans doute. Et allez voir, John ! ordonna alors Nikola avec un petit froncement de sourcils. Nous nous verrons lundi, tout ira bien d'ici là, je vous l'assure.

Il se pencha vers Helen et l'embrassa sur le front, pour lui donner du courage, puis avec un dernier sourire, il quitta l'infirmerie et le manoir.

x

Lorsque Nikola arriva à Oxford, le lundi suivant, il était en retard, il le savait mais il avait du faire un détour pour faire livrer des fleurs à Helen en remerciement de ses soins. Il pénétra dans le labo et croisa tout de suite le regard soulagé d'Helen. Celle-ci baissa alors les yeux sur son expérience sous le sourire en coin du vampire. Nikola ôta ensuite sa verte et s'intéressa à l'expérience qu'il avait laissé en plan depuis son agression. Il eut toute la journée pour constater un changement dans l'attitude entre John et Helen, et il ne pu manquer le regard victorieux du jeune homme brun.

Alors qu'ils étaient côte à côte pour surveiller le résultat d'une expérience, Nikola souffla quelques mots dans un murmure.

Si tu la blesses de quelle manière que cela soit, John, je te promets que tu le regretteras amèrement, tiens-toi-le pour dit.

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard puis John acquiesça doucement. Les deux hommes s'écartèrent alors pour retourner à leurs expériences respectives sous le regard exaspéré mais amusé d'Helen, ravie que deux hommes se battent pour son honneur.

Tout ça pour une morsure…


	20. Piano

Salut,

Ca fait longtemps, je sais, mais j'étais focalisé sur d'autre fic.

Enfin voilà. Je vous offre se chapitre en espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes (sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur ce fandom)

La correction est signée Azzarine, que je remercie ;)

Bonne lecture !

X

X

X

Piano

X

Helen soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude la détendre. Après avoir parcourut de sombre tunnel pour porter secourt à Nikola, elle l'avait bien mérité. Elle resta une bonne heure dans son bain et finalement sortie. Un regard vers l'horloge de l'hôtel dans lequel ils avaient fait un arrêt, lui apprit qu'il était bientôt l'heure de diner. Elle se prépara en conséquence, ce fut des coups frappé à la porte qui lui indiqua l'impatience de ses jeunes protéger. Avec un léger sourire, elle ouvrit la porte pour voir Henry et Will qui l'attendait. Ils se rendirent dans la salle du restaurant de l'hôtel et furent conduit par un majordome à leur table. C'est avec une certaine inquiétude qu'elle nota un absent.

-Où est Nikola ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Will alors qu'Henry haussait les épaules.

Qu'est-ce que le Serbe avait encore inventé ? Elle hésita à se lever pour aller le chercher, mais la main de William posé sur son bras l'en dissuada. Nikola était grand après tout. Ils commandèrent leur repas et Helen s'amusa de la grimace que William fit en voyant ce qu'elle avait commandé. Un pat locale qui certes n'avait pas le plus belle des aspects mais qui était par contre délicieux.

Ils discutèrent de chose et d'autre pendant le repas, de tous sauf du travail ou de Nikola et cela fit du bien à Helen. Si bien qu'elle ne fut pas aussi attentive à son entourage que d'habitude.

Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne remarqua pas Nikola qui était dissimulé dans une ombre et qui l'observait. Il était descendu un peu en retard et l'avait vu si détendu et si souriante. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu comme ça. En fait sa datait d'avant Jack l'éventreur, quand elle pensait encore que son fiancé était quelqu'un de bien. Ainsi avait-il décidé de ne pas imposé sa présence. Une première pour lui. Il vit Helen rire à une blague d'Henry et décida de s'éloigner. Il parcourut les couloirs de l'hôtel en direction de la sortie. Ce remettre en question n'était pas un exercice auquel il s'adonnait souvent et en général il ne le faisait qu'une fois les limites franchis, sauf pour Helen.

Nikola sortie dans les jardins de l'hôtel. William avait en partie raison, il appréciait ses rencontre avec Helen, ainsi n'hésitait-il pas à tout faire pour croiser son chemin. Il n'était qu'un homme, qu'y pouvait-il.

Un goutte d'eau vînt s'écraser sur l'épaule du Serbe, vite suivit par d'autre. Nikola leva alors son visage le présentant à la pluie. Après les flammes de l'explosion qu'il venait de connaître un peu de fraicheur ne lui ferait pas de mal. Autour de lui les gens couraient pour se mettre à l'abri, mais lui ne bougea pas, profitant de cette fraicheur bienvenue.

Helen et les enfants venaient de finir de manger, elle était toujours en partie inquiète par l'absence de Nikola. Elle s'arrêta en passant dans le hall de l'hôtel pour regagner sa chambre, dehors il pleuvait. Avec un léger sourie, elle s'approcha des portes qui menaient à l'extérieur. Il était là, sous la pluie, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait en ressentait le besoin. Avec un léger sourire, elle regagna sa chambre.

Lorsque finalement la pluie cessa, Nikola rentra complètement trempé, mais étrangement apaisé. Il passa à coté du bar et se figea en entendant des voix qu'il connaissait bien.

-Et tu prends des cours depuis quand ? demanda Henry.

-J'en ai prit quand j'étais petit mais ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus fait.

Nikola s'avança dans la salle du bar pour voir les deux enfants d'Helen près du piano. Avec un rictus amusé, il écouta William jouer quelques notes. Puis il entama un air que Nikola ne connaissait pas. Le vampire écouta quelques minutes, puis se détourna, il devait changer de vêtement, les sien étant trempé.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il ôta ses vêtements et se sécha. Lui aussi avait prit des cours. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de sa mère lui enseignant le piano sur celui de l'église de son père. A l'époque le sage homme voulait faire de lui son successeur. Peine perdu, il avait plus l'âme d'un scientifique que d'un pope. Nikola reposa sa serviette sur le dossier d'une chaise et prit des vêtements secs. Puis il redescendit au bar, les enfants était toujours là. William ne se débrouillait pas si mal pour quelqu'un qui n'avait plus joué depuis longtemps. Il s'avança dans la lumière. Will le remarqua rapidement mais ne s'arrêta pas de jouer pour autant, il finit d'abord son morceau.

-Que voulez vous, Tesla ? demanda Will avec mauvaise humeur.

-Combien de temps avez-vous prit des cours, William ?

-Pendant trois ans.

-Et vous avez arrêtez pendant ?

-Je n'en ai plus refait depuis mes dix an, répondit le protéger avec une certaine tension.

L'homme en face de lui pouvait se montrer si désagréable, lorsqu'il le voulait.

-Alors peut être devriez-vous arrêter le massacre tout de suite, suggéra le Serbe.

-Vous pensez pouvoir faire plus que moi, répliqua Will vexé.

Nikola pencha la tête sur le coté avec le sourire agaçant dont il avait le secret, puis il s'avança. Will se leva et lui laissa la place devant le piano. Nikola s'installa puis commença à jouer, ses doigts parcourant le clavier avec légèreté sous le regard surprit des enfants d'Helen.

Brad White and Pierre Grill - Lullaby

Helen qui s'était à son tour caché dans les ombres observait son amie jouer. Elle ne 'avait plus vu devant un piano depuis Oxford, lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble. Elle avait d'ailleurs dut arrêter après ses fiançailles avec John, il n'aimait pas le temps qu'elle passait avec leur ami Serbe.

Will et Henry étaient bouche bée, il réussir finalement à ce reprendre et s'assirent sur des fauteuils pour écouter le vampire jouer.

Helen eut un sourire en se souvenant de la manière dont elle avait découvert le talent de son ami. C'était à Oxford, elle avait finit plus tard que d'habitude, il faut dire aussi que le faite qu'elle était une femme dans une école uniquement constituer d'homme l'avait poussé à travailler plus. Elle était passée devant la salle de musique en prenant le chemin de la sortie et elle avait entendu le jeune Serbe. Helen était entrée dans la salle sans que Nikola ne s'en aperçoive et se n'est qu'à la fin de son morceau qu'il avait constaté la présence de sa récente amie. Elle se souvenait encore de la légère rougeur sur les joues du Serbe lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'il était démasqué. Son ami ne semblait plus aussi pudique à présent.

Elle s'avança à son tour dans la salle et s'approcha derrière Nikola, Elle aimait l'observé jouer. Lorsqu'il était derrière un piano, il n'était plus le génie arrogent et insupportable. Il était juste le jeune homme qu'elle avait surpris un soir à Oxford.

Carly Comando - Everyday

Les enfants avaient fermé les yeux pour mieux profiter de la musique. Il fallait bien avouer que Tesla les avaient bluffé sur ce coups. Il jouait très bien du piano. Bon d'accord, le faite qu'il avait plus de 150 ans devait aussi jouer en sa faveur.

Posa ses mains sur les épaules de Nikola, puis avec douceur elle entoura ses dernières de ses bras s'appuyant doucement sur lui. Le Serbe eut un doux sourire en sentant cela, il y avait bien longtemps qu'Helen et lui n'avait pas partagé un moment de calme comme celui-ci. Pour un peu il en remercierait les enfants d'avoir trouver le piano.

Will ouvrit les yeux et donna un léger coup de coude à Henry, qui ouvrit les sien. Tout deux observait les deux centenaires qui leur faisaient face. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris. Tesla continuait à jouer avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, mais pas l'un de ses sourires arrogant, non un vrai sourire. Il semblait différent, plus humain, plus ouvert. Et Magnus était doucement appuyer contre son dos les yeux fermé. Les enfants se levèrent sans bruit et laissèrent leur ainé seul. Avec la journée qu'ils venaient de passer, ils avaient bien mérité un peu d'intimité.

Les mains de Nikola s'arrêtèrent finalement, puis il posa l'une d'entre elle sur les bras d'Helen qui l'étreignait toujours.

-Ca faisait longtemps, murmura Helen.

-Oui.

-Ca m'avait manqué. Nous passons trop de temps à parcourir le monde, moi pour mon travail au Sanctuaire et toi pour tes expériences.

-Et pas assez à profiter des moments de calme, compléta le Serbe.

-Joue pour moi, Nikola, murmura la jeune femme.

Maroon 5 - Payphone 


End file.
